


Infamy 声名狼藉

by Glacier



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Espionage, First Kiss, First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nazis, Pastiche, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sexual Coercion, South America, 恐同, 无能力AU, 纳粹, 间谍
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>二次世界大战之后，Erik Lehnsherr——Dachau集中营的幸存者，曾是欧洲沦陷区的一名抵抗战士——加入了美国情报机构来扫除纳粹的残党。在里约热内卢的一项机密任务要求Erik去征召一名新的工作人员……一个没有人确定是否该信任的人。Charles Xavier是被处决的纳粹分子Kurt Marko的继子，一个情况急剧恶化的醉鬼，一个甚至不屑于隐藏自己性取向的同性恋者。几乎一无是处。<br/>但Charles是唯一一个有机会近距离接触Sebastian Shaw的人。唯一一个可能完成任务的人选。</p><p>尽管Erik的工作就是保守秘密，但Charles却引出了他内心深处千辛万苦想要隐藏的那些……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moonlight Serenade月光小夜曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Infamy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712732) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



**1946年四月。  
  
** “你们指控我叛国，让我深陷牢狱——你们以为你们赢了。你们没有赢，德意志帝国还会再次崛起！”  
Kurt Marko的声音响彻了整个审判庭。大多数人都用厌恶的表情看着这位戴着手铐的咆哮男人——包括法官，这对于Marko来说十分不幸。  
  
他的继子，Charles，则正在思考还要等多长时间他才能打开下一瓶酒。  
  
“你们打败了我——却忘记了我们不是所有人都失败了，其余的人会继续我们的事业——”  
“肃静，Marko先生！”法官敲下了几记重槌，然后宣布了判决：死刑。  
  
立刻法庭里的每一个记者，有好几十个，都涌向门口以及大厅里的一大串电话机。 **真好，** Charles心想。 **也许这能给我一个摆脱他们的机会。  
**  
  
但事与愿违。总有一些人没能抢到电话，还有一些人早已准备要聚在整个法庭里Marko唯一的“朋友”身边。很快一群戴着软呢帽手拿笔记本的身影就挤到了他周围，被闪光灯的白光映得无比冷酷。  
  
“Xavier先生！你同意法官的判决吗？”  
“你之前知道他是纳粹间谍吗？”  
“你认为你父亲真的有罪吗？”  
“继父，”Charles开口。他挤过媒体的人群，走上街道，全程只说了这么一句。  
  
不管报纸上把Kurt Marko叫做他的父亲还是继父都无所谓。他们的联系一直都在。当人们听到Charles Xavier这个名字，问自己是否曾经听过，然后就会记起那可怕的事实：Marko在航空产业当中的地位方便他成为纳粹完美的平台，盟军在北非的行动因为Marko的背叛，造成173位士兵壮烈地、毫无必要地葬身于沙漠。Charles会永远被染上叛国罪的污点——人们会广泛而错误地认为他一定和Marko有所勾结。  
  
当然他并没有。Charles厌恶纳粹更胜于厌恶他的那位继父。前者是因为原则，后者则是出于痛苦的经历。  
  
但……Charles知道这一切。  
  
现在不管Charles再怎么告诉自己：他发现Marko的间谍行为时已经太迟了，晚在北非事件之后，只比他被逮捕的日子早了几星期……这都无济于事。也不必再提他曾多么辛苦地在图书馆里搜索该怎样匿名告发他的方式。  
  
 **你本可以直接走进最近的作战办公室吐露一切，** Charles在朝着法院沉重的木质大门走去时这么告诉自己。他本该这么做的。但他害怕被告发——或者更糟，没有人会相信他。如果Marko成功从警方的陷阱中逃脱，如果他得到了更多警告并且雇佣了更得力的律师，他可能就不会身陷囹圄。然后Charles和他的小妹妹就会再次回到继父的魔掌之下。  
  
他自己一个人的话甘愿涉险，但Charles不得不考虑他的妹妹。他俩整个童年的经历都是一个教训：你永远不会愿意生活在Kurt Marko的掌控之下。  
  
至少Raven跟这一切撇得干干净净，Charles想着。她在Vermont一家小小的女子学院里上学，安全躲过了媒体的口诛笔伐。如果说他别的都一事无成，至少他保证了妹妹的安全。  
  
讽刺的是，这天的天气十分晴好——万里无云，充满了春天的暖意。然而对Charles而言，阳光简直令人晃眼。几乎街上所有的人都戴着帽子，但他一向不喜欢脑袋上的沉重感。最好让阳光倾泻而下，刺痛他裸露在外苍白的皮肤。  
  
至少这好天气意味着他的朋友们今晚都会来参加派对。他们到目前为止一直巴结着他……只要不下雨，而且Charles会付酒钱的时候。这种朋友聊胜于无，对他而言，也许从现在开始。  
  
**  
  
Marko在战争刚结束就带着全家人搬来佛罗里达，不顾他们的反对。他们怎么会想到他接受这份工作是因为他的航空企业事实上是个国防机构，而纳粹早已把他训练成了间谍？Charles以前总是想着一旦有机会就要立即离开佛罗里达，但现在他也无处可去，除了地狱，而且他从迈阿密去地狱大概会是最快的一条路。  
  
如果你有着合适的狐朋狗友，去地狱会更快。  
  
“快来Charles！”Angel Salvatore——一个他在酒吧里遇到的歌手——把自己的身体摊在了沙发扶手上。她金黄色的缎子礼服映衬着他的丝绸衬衫更加熠熠生辉。“你必须得跟我们一起去哈瓦那。会非常好玩的！”  
  
“我们明天早晨坐我的游艇出海，”Janos Questad开口，百万富翁的男宠，也是Angel最近的新欢。“在古巴你能忘掉一切烦心事。享受当地人热情的欢迎。”  
  
Janos不怀好意地在“当地人”上面的重音，蹩脚地显示出他知道Charles更愿意寻找那些自称为senor（而不是 senorita）的对象。这个小团体里没有人曾经公开提到过Charles的性取向，而他的那些罗曼史都会被认为既不可思议又十分可笑的……但他们从没有谴责过他。这对他来讲就足够了。  
  
有时候Charles会觉得这些在迈阿密结识的乱糟糟、醉醺醺的家伙事实上比起社会大众要思想开明许多。别的时候他则觉得他们只是太没脑子也没功夫在意别人的床笫之事。今晚他忙着喝酒，没时间去想太多。  
  
“哈瓦那听上去极好，”他说着，一边给自己又倒了一杯Chianti——然后再倒了一杯，走到门边那位他刚刚看见的男人身边。  
  
派对上其余的人都穿着那种常见于荒淫的迈阿密海滩上那种五颜六色的奢侈衣服：Moira的露脐红绸衫，或是Alex白色的修身夹克。这位新的客人则不同。他炭黑色的套装像是属于一个主管，一个想必十分注重着装而且身材完美的主管。他有着深色的头发，比通常的男人梳的背头更加一丝不挂；他的双眼是如此浅淡的蓝色，几乎会被当作灰色。当大家都在狂笑、说着笑话，喝的酩酊大醉的时刻，这位陌生人却只是站在皮椅旁边，冷静地——微微有些笑意，尽管不知为何——而且十分耐心。  
  
而且他的双眼从未离开过Charles。  
  
这可是十分有戏。  
  
“你是谁？”Charles一边走向椅子一边问道。他的双腿有些打颤—— **我真应该少喝几杯的** ——但他还是一滴酒没洒地来到了这位不速之客身边。他把一杯酒递给他，待他接过之后Charles软绵绵地瘫坐在他座椅对面的软垫上。“你是个派对破坏者，对吧？我喜欢派对破坏者。”  
  
没有回应——但这位不速之客举起了酒杯，像是在敬酒。这也足够了。Charles总能一眼辨别出调情者，而他知道他望着的这一个正是。  
  
 **我真想在任何地方跟你搞，** Charles心想。 **无论何时。** 但今晚，是的，上帝，今晚我需要你。你可以把我拖进卧室，让我忘却除了你肌肤之外的一切。那似乎就是Charles唯一想要的一件事：遗忘。  
  
  
派对的喧嚣并未停息，但Angel似乎是消停了一点儿。她醉醺醺地咯咯笑着，从沙发扶手上滑落下去，好不容易站直身体。“我想我们该走了。”  
  
Charles甚至没有费心去看她一眼。他的目光始终锁定在眼前这位晦暗不明、令人激动的陌生男子身上。“真高兴你们来了，Angel，Janos，大家。”  
  
他用余光看见Moira投来会意的眼神，和Alex推推搡搡地出了门。并非每个人都如她这么识相；一大堆无聊的笑话和道别占据了Charles的时间。唯一值得一听的话语是来自Janos的。“记住，明天中午到我的船上。根本不需要带什么行李——需要的一切都可以在古巴买到。”  
  
“明天中午，”Charles许诺，刚好在大门关上之后，留他一人陪着这位……“你叫什么名字？”  
“Erik。”  
“Erik。我喜欢。我是Charles，顺带一提。”  
“Charles。”这重复不止是简单的礼貌而已——语调里有些冷静的意味，一种仔细评估的味道。但Charles喜欢他的名字从Erik口中说出的声音。  
  
这座海滨小屋是他在Marko被捕、政府抄查了全家所有财产之后最先找到的藏身之处。房租相当昂贵——富裕的表象大概是Charles能够吸引如此多“朋友”的原因。尽管事实是，再过三个月左右，Charles就会一贫如洗，而在那之后，他既不知道、也不在意自己会沦落到怎样的下场。  
  
至于眼下，他暂且享受这种浮夸的生活。这座度假小屋的主要空间里布置着皮质的家居，比如Erik正坐着的宽大扶手椅，Charles倚着的土耳其式矮榻。冰冷的白墙凸显出贴满瓷砖的地板，高挑的天花板散去了少许佛罗里达的炎热。他还拥有一架留声机，此刻正奏响着Glenn Miller的《月光小夜曲》。很多客人在离去的时候都顺手关了灯，所以他和Erik现在只是被角落里一盏小灯的光线笼罩着。明暗的效果突出了Erik的身形——强壮，几乎有些严苛意味，而他眼中的神色不知为何像是混合了寒冰与火焰。  
  
“所以。”Charles稍微前倾身子，领口松了开来。他片刻之前就解开了领带。“经常破坏派对吗？”  
“事实上这是第一次。”Erik微微侧头，更加认真地打量起Charles来。  
“是什么让你今晚破例？”  
“也许因为我喜欢这音乐。”  
“想必如此。”  
  
Erik保持一动不动。如此沉稳。这与Charles之前遇到过的露水情缘都截然不同。通常你不得不相当直白地袒露出自己的心思，才能得知你的企图是被允许的，被渴望的。但也有可能你只是铤而走险，或者更糟，因为“有伤风化”而被逮捕。然而Erik却让沉默代他作答。这很冷酷，自律，也迷人得无可救药。  
  
“你喜欢什么音乐？”Charles低声说，靠得更近了一点儿。“除了Glenn Miller之外。”  
“有很多，”Erik的指尖敲打着椅子旁一只修长的皮箱。“我还带了一些你可能愿意听的东西。”  
——好吧，这可是挺有创意，当然也有点怪。“棒极了。你会为我播放的，不是吗？教我所有的歌词？”  
“你会知道的。”  
  
嗯，这听上去很有希望。Charles站了起来，给自己倒了另一杯Chianti——上一杯他很快就喝完了。但当他抓起酒瓶的时候，意识到已经空空如也。他转头看向吧台，但今晚的派对已经把库存横扫一空。他抱怨地呻吟。“我们没酒了。”  
“没什么问题。”  
  
“没问题才有鬼，”Charles醉了，醉得很厉害，但还不够。他依然能感觉到痛苦，恐惧，还有羞耻。他需要再喝几杯，直到一切曾有过的情绪都迷失，直到他一无所有，只剩下身体给Erik使用。“来吧，我们再去搞一点。”  
  
Erik瞥了一眼手表。“这个时间？”  
“这里是迈阿密。不眠不休的罪恶之城。”他抓起了挂在门边的车钥匙。“准备好了？”  
他等待着Erik和他争论开车的事情；Charles喜欢这个念头，因为也许争执会变得很丑恶。言语会变成攻击，而引向一场真正危险的性交。  
  
但Erik只是一言不发地走出了门。唯一的一句，是在他俩来到路边的时候，“好车。”  
“我继父的。”修长的，流畅的，奶油白色——这辆车的每一寸都诠释着金钱和诠释，而这两者都来自纳粹。Charles希望总有一天把这车子撞烂。但，不是今晚。怀着某种程度上恶俗的喜好，Charles把顶棚放了下来，内心希望Erik是那种会被敞篷车勾引的人。“进来。”  
  
是个温暖的夜晚，但夜色已深，周围的街道都空无一人。这样最好，Charles心想，因为道路一直在他的眼前变得模糊，而且他意识到中心线总是在不必要地歪斜。Erik一句话也没说，甚至没有一点退缩的意思——但他的左手一直放在他俩的座位中间。Erik手指上的紧绷感也许是Charles的想象——或者事实上Erik随时准备着夺过方向盘。  
  
“你不相信我，”Charles说。  
“我刚刚认识你。”  
“但你却愿意在夜晚潜进我的房子。”  
“也许我相信我的直觉。”  
  
该死的卖酒商店到底在哪里？Charles本应该在街尾看到一家的。但他们只是经过了无数的棕榈树，高尔夫球场，视野内完全没有一点亮光。不是说他在意车开得如何，因为引擎那有力的轰鸣和他薄弱的自制力混在一起——就像是在高空钢丝上舞蹈。  
  
让卖酒的地方见鬼去吧。他已经足够醉了。而如果这里真的没有人烟的话……也许他可以用一种有趣的方式来玷污Kurt Marko的车。  
  
Charles看向Erik，后者连头发都一丝不乱，西装该死地整洁。“你的直觉告诉你，我是个什么样的人？”  
“你也许会对我脑中的想法有兴趣。”  
  
好戏开始，他心想，笑容开始在脸上荡开。“那么，具体是指什么呢？”  
Charles再也没能等到答案，因为那一刻他听见警笛响起。  
  
“见鬼。”当他看到身后的红蓝灯光，手指不禁抓紧了方向盘。“你觉得我能够甩掉警车吗？”  
即使这样也没能扰乱Erik的泰然自若。“不值得尝试。”  
“跟我一起坐牢吧，”Charles愉快地开口。他多么希望自己的声音是愉快的。“有其继父，必有其继子。”  
  
至少这只是因为酒后驾驶。要是再过十五分钟的话，他和Erik可能就会因为有伤风化，甚至是鸡奸罪而入狱了。但此刻他还是觉得那是值得的——因为显然被警察抓住这件事已经完全毁了气氛。  
  
一等他们停车，警察的摩托就开了过来。“你看上去很不稳定，老兄。”  
“如果稳定了才是十分奇怪，”Charles说。他完全看不出有任何脱罪的必要。为什么不让今晚结束于监狱呢？反正他的一天也不会再更糟了。  
  
警察深吸了一口气，然后皱起脸。“你闻上去像个酿酒厂。好吧，哥们，驾照和许可证。”  
  
他有没有带呢？Charles打算在前厢里翻一翻，看看能找到什么——但随后Erik越过他的身子，把打开的钱包朝那个警察展示了一下。“我感激您的负责，警官。但我有这个。”  
  
 **这是什么意思？**  
  
Charles看着那个警察直起了身板。“是的，长官。你应该告诉我——”  
“我现在就在告诉你，”Erik的语气并无不悦，但依然像钢铁一般冷峻。“谢谢你，警官。晚安。”  
  
警察用手扶了扶帽檐，几乎是在敬礼，然后回到了摩托车旁。当他开走，留下他俩单独相处的时候，Charles开口，“你也是个条子，不是吗？”  
  
Erik甚至没有费心把钱包给Charles看。“我可不会这么说。”  
“但你就是。你一定是。你是个该死的条子。”Charles的脑袋因为怒火和酒精而眩晕起来。“你的游戏是什么？勾引罪人的儿子，让他也去坐牢？这就是你为什么——怎么，你想要等到我裤子都脱到脚边吗？保证我的羞辱足够彻底？”  
“冷静点。”  
  
Erik就像是把点燃的火柴丢进汽油里一样。Charles猛推了Erik一把，用尽全力，足以使Erik撞到了车门上。“你想要从我这得到什么？还有什么可以夺走？我家里唯一剩下的亲人现在远在国家的另一头，并且需要一直呆在那儿。我的名字已经被羞耻所标记，永远，为了某件我从未做过的事情。没有研究项目愿意要我了，因为人人都觉得我就像Marko一样是个纳粹。我钱也快用光了。但是不，这对于你这秃鹫而言还依然不够——”  
  
“嗨，”Erik说着。变得柔和了一点，但依旧遥不可及。“没必要这样。”  
“没必要生气？即便是我已经生不如死？”Charles从未说过类似的话，但现在它们在他体内回响，因为真实而感到刺痛： **生不如死** 。  
  
Erik去拿车钥匙，而Charles试图抵抗他，但当他这么做的时候，他的头和胃一下子晕了起来，让他开始干呕。他倒下了，意识朦胧地瘫倒在座位上——现在完全无助，对于Erik想做的任何事都无力抵抗——他希望自己要是找到卖酒的地方就好了。因为，他还没醉到能够坦然接受接下来的现实。  
  
他看见Erik的脸在他的上方，模模糊糊，难以看清，背景是暗沉的夜空，然后就什么也不知道了。  
  
**  
  
“他还需要再睡一阵子。“Erik站在Charles的客厅里。电话线拉得足够长，他能够看到Charles毫无意识地躺在他的床上。  
在电话的另一头，Laudau的声音平静无波。“你知道他会怎么选择吗？”  
“如果用正确的方法大概能见效。”  
“我不知道，Lehnsherr。一个fairy，还是一个醉鬼？很难说是理想的候选人。”  
“很难，”Erik重复。他的眼睛从未离开Charles的身影，在深蓝色的床罩上显得尤为显眼。“然而，别人都没可能。我们所知道的任何人都不行。”  
  
Landau叹了一口气。“别提醒我。好吧，明早跟他谈过之后再打电话给我。”  
“是的，先生。”  
  
Erik挂上电话之后，他走回了卧室。之前他把Charles Xavier放到了床垫上。这座海边别墅别的部分都用暴发户的艳俗装饰而点缀——不顾炎热的丝绒窗帘，最新潮的留声机，甚至是一架白色而非黑色的电话。但Charles的房间却完全没有炫富的气息。书架上满是科学类的书籍，还有小说；一张简单的编织毯铺在地上。看上去唯一的装饰，是一张Charles和一个年轻金发姑娘的合照——Erik想起，他有个妹妹——怀里抱着的好像是她的高中毕业证。  
  
看上去几乎是……温馨的。即便这是个fairy，一个醉鬼的房间。  
  
Erik走近了睡着的Charles。他棕色的头发好像有阵子没剪了，而且很显然没有用任何发油。看上去，Charles喜欢自己的外表越邋遢越好。  
  
然而，怎样的随便都无法毁坏他那深色的眉峰，或是他暗红色的双唇。  
  
 **你想要等到我裤子都脱到脚边吗？** Charles的声音在Erik的记忆里响起。当然Erik不会这么做。他不是这种人，从来不是。但Erik还是清楚意识到自己放任Charles的调情持续了太久。他也没有阻止Charles醉酒驾车，主要是因为他也的确想象过他俩会迷路，安全而彻底地远离这一切，在那一刻他觉得十分吸引人。  
  
他没有允许自己问为什么。  
  
Erik缓缓在床脚边坐下，把Charles的一只脚握在手心。他可以安静地脱掉鞋子；Charles纹丝不动。然后是另一只脚。  
  
帮这个男人脱掉鞋子只是出于礼节而已。他坐在那里好一会儿，手中握着Charles的脚——手指在脚腕处划圈，感受着Charles足弓的曲线——这却难以解释了。幸好Erik不需要跟任何人解释。甚至不用向自己解释，因为他随后就走了出去，在沙发上度过漫长的一晚，等待着次日清晨的来临。那时他将会把Charles Xavier从他如此厌恶的世界中拉出来。把他推进此生最大的危险之中。而且，很有可能，会令他丧命。  
  
  



	2. Blues in the Night 静夜之蓝调

在Charles醒来之前，头痛就开始了，钝钝地撞击着他的梦境迫使他恢复意识。他睁开眼睛，然后就希望自己没有睁开。即使是透过百叶窗穿进来的光线似乎都足以烧焦他的视网膜。他的嘴巴干渴得要命，一股难闻的味道——跟他肚子里翻搅的感觉正好相配。  
  
在过去的几个月里，Charles已经变成了宿醉的专家了。但这次依然值得载入史册。  
  
然后他听见脚步声，闻见溶入水中的苏打胃药片香味。他眨了眨眼，皱着眉头，用胳膊肘撑起身子，看到一个暗色的身影走进房间，手中拿着玻璃杯。  
  
“我就知道你醒了，”昨夜的那个男人开口。  
Charles一下子记起了一切——他的希望，他的挑逗，以及这个男人只是在利用他的事实。他本想让这个男人滚出他的房子，但此刻他需要那胃药，要是那男人离开的话可能会把药片带走。于是他接过了杯子，怨忿地开口，“你的名字真的是Erik吗？”  
“Erik Lehnsherr。喝了它。”  
  
第一口总是最好的。尽管他的太阳穴还是隐隐发痛，Charles至少可以再次正常地说话了。“如果你是来逮捕我的话，最好抓紧时间。”  
“我不是为了这个而来的。”Erik的视线扫过他的全身，Charles突然意识到自己有多么狼狈——衬衫敞开着，鞋子不见了，裤子也皱皱巴巴。要是Erik来这里的原因是Charles一开始设想的那样，他们也许就会这样衣衫不整地醒来。  
  
理想与现实之间的差距使得这个清晨变得愈发苦涩，“是时候说正题了，你认为呢？”  
“去冲个澡。把自己收拾一下。然后我们再谈。”  
  
热水总能让人舒缓镇静，而一件整洁的深蓝色亚麻衬衫和一双白色长裤也是如此。当Charles走出来喝完他的第二杯胃药，Erik扬起了一边眉毛。“看上去好多了。”  
“适合出海的一身。”尽管昨夜Charles烂醉如泥，他还是没有忘记Janos说要带他出去逃避一阵子的提议。“你让我起得太晚，没多少时间我就得赶去码头了。我是说，要是警方愿意让我离开这个国家的话。”  
“我不是警方的人。”  
  
“那么，你是什么人？”  
“很显然华盛顿的那群人还在争论到底该用什么简称。”Erik沿着墙壁走过房间，而Charles坐在柔软的扶手椅中，泡着药片的水杯握在手里。“我在一个你可以叫作国际情报和安全机构的地方工作。”  
“你有口音，不容易被辨别的那种。”Charles眯起了眼睛。“但我打赌是德国的。”  
  
“差不多正确。”  
Charles的第一反应是愤怒。如果Marko的党羽以为他这么容易就会被拉拢的话，他很期待证明他们是错的……但Erik之前展示的身份轻而易举地吓退了一个佛罗里达的警察。“为什么美国政府会依赖一个德国人来保卫国际安全？”  
“你说得好像我是负责人一样。”这似乎比起Charles曾说过的一切话语都要令Erik觉得好笑——意思是，尽管没有太多，但还是令他一边微笑一边脱下了西装外套。“并非如此。我只是机器上的一个小齿轮。”  
  
“很好，那为什么美国政府会依赖一个德国人做机器上的螺丝钉呢？”  
Erik卷起了袖子。“因为我是个犹太人。希特勒害死了我全部的家人，我也差点没命。美国人信任我因为我们有着共同的敌人。”  
  
恐惧瞬间切开了Charles的身体。还有，悲伤。  
  
“不用浪费时间告诉我你有多遗憾，”Erik的声音现在低沉了一些。更加危险。“或者问我集中营里的生活如何，或者是你脑海中浮起的任何一个问题。你知道我不是纳粹，美国政府也不是。这样就行了。”  
  
“好吧，”Charles回答。别的话他一句也说不出来。  
Erik继续说道，“我在1938年从Dachau集中营里逃脱。在那之后没多久我就和法国的情报机构和抵抗组织接上了头。我接受了他们给我的一系列任务，尽我所能帮助他们。战争结束后，一些和我合作过的人提供给我不少有意思的机会。我接受了这个——主要是因为它给了我能够追捕一切纳粹残党的机会。”  
  
一切开始变得明晰起来。“所以你现在要来追捕我。你认为我是纳粹，鉴于我继父的所作所为。”  
Erik朝留声机那里走去。“你记不记得，昨晚，我说过我带了一些你可能会有兴趣听的东西。”  
  
“……是的。”他是什么意思？  
“我们从你继父被捕之前几个星期就开始监视他了。在你们房子里每间房里都布置了窃听器。”  
  
尴尬一下子让Charles的脸滚烫起来。每个房间？政府的人一直听着他在浴室里自慰，无所事事，还有最糟的，听到他知情不报。“真令人赞叹。”  
  
Erik简单地将留声机的枕头放在了那张想必是他昨夜已经放好的唱片上——没有品牌标志，自制的。Charles惊慌地听见Kurt Marko的声音，然后是他自己的。  
  
 _“你太天真了。你完全被美国的宣传洗脑了。”  
“也许是洗脑吧，但即便如此，我还是宁愿接受美国的价值观而不是德国的毒药。看在上帝的份上，Kurt，纳粹？他们屠杀别人，只因为他们是犹太人、天主教徒或者吉普赛人——成千上万的人，也许还有更多，说不定现实比我们知道的更糟——”  
“犹太人总是一堆牢骚。”  
“你怎么敢推罪给他们？你怎么敢假装希特勒的罪行能被辩护？你收了纳粹的钱，为他们办事。这让我恶心。”  
“你就和你的母亲一样脆弱又愚蠢。所以我知道你不会举报我的。但以防你有这种念头——记住，Raven依然是我法律上的继女。”  
“你离她远一点。”  
“你以前也总这么说，当你们还小的时候。就好像能起到什么用处一样。要是你不在乎自己的安危，Charles，那么就想想你妹妹。”_  
  
Erik抬起了播放的针头。“你一定知道不止这些。”  
“我没有站出来，”Charles开口。他的声音听上去快晕倒了，脆弱。又可悲。  
  
“是，你没有。因为你的继父利用你的妹妹来威胁你保持沉默。而且你也来不及阻止他参与北非的那次行动。”当Erik从留声机旁边离开的时候，他又套上了外套；再次变得齐整，疏远，完美。“不要误解我的意思。我觉得你应该举报他的。要是我在你的这种情况下我会这么做。但……比起自己的性命，用别人的命冒险的确是难多了。”  
  
Charles艰难地吞咽了一下。“我想Raven会愿意用我的命来冒险的。”  
“我们没机会知道了。关键是，你也不是纳粹。你唾弃他们以及他们所代表的一切。你痛恨你继父的行径，并且谴责自己没能阻止他。”Erik此刻站在了Charles面前，冷淡的眼神里读不出丝毫情绪。“而现在我给你补偿这一切的机会。”  
  
“什么机会？”  
“扳倒纳粹的机会。给自己赎罪的机会——也许会是你唯一的机会。”  
  
现在Charles有点一头雾水。“关于纳粹，你是什么意思？”  
“阿道夫希特勒也许是打爆了自己的脑袋，但帝国的上层阶级还有太多都逃跑了。有些人只是想活命，但还有一些想要重新崛起来向盟军复仇。有一个特定的组织——在里约热内卢——我们听到一些不详的传闻。我们需要渗透进去，但他们可不是那种会信任陌生人的家伙，也不会轻易把秘密吐露给别人。”  
  
Charles的脑中立即形成了一个印象，恍然大悟地睁大了双眼。“你们觉得他们会跟我交谈。”  
  
Erik过于随意地耸耸肩，坐在了昨夜那张椅子上——Charles第一眼看到他、渴望他之时，他曾坐过的那张。“你是Kurt Marko的继子，他是个忠实的纳粹支持者，还为此丢了性命。人们已经猜测你也参与了其中；我们的人很容易就能把这样错误的信息透露给里约热内卢那边。那些人当中有Marko的朋友和至交。你甚至有可能曾经见过其中的一些。如果说任何人能够进入他们圈子的话，那只能是你。”  
  
此刻Charles正在思考继父的朋友当中有那些人跟他的间谍活动有关。他们每个人在某种程度上都令人讨厌。但话说回来，令人讨厌本来就是喜欢Kurt Marko的先决条件。“我明白你为什么来找我了。但——我不知道我适不适合，做一个间谍。”  
  
“你不适合，”Erik的话语有多么坚硬啊，目光又是多么凛冽。“像我之前说的，我们监视了你一段时间。你是个酒鬼，一个queer，而且我打赌你还有着自杀倾向。很难说是理想的选择。但你是唯一一个有机会做到的人了。所以我的任务就是来让你清醒，让你的老二在裤子你消停一阵子，然后提供给你一个更有趣的死亡方式。”  
  
Erik说出“queer”这个词的方式像是一记耳光。这是大多数人歧视同性恋的方式。但从一个Charles几小时之前还不顾一切地渴望的男人口中说出，却是更加令人感到刺痛。  
  
也许，Charles心想，他应该更担心的事实是：这个任务可能令他丧命。但Erik说得对；他的确有自杀倾向。  
  
Charles瞟了一眼墙上的钟：11点半。如果他打算赶去游船参加Janos在古巴的派对，他现在就该动身了。  
  
他从沙发里站起身，走向吧台。现在借助着白日的阳光，而且比昨夜清醒了些，他发现还有一瓶琴酒尚余少许。“是你主动决定接近我，还是被别人要求之后不得不来找我碰碰运气？”  
“这重要吗？”  
“并不，但我很好奇。好奇心不是一个间谍该有的好品质吗？”  
  
Erik微笑起来，一个尽管防备但依然很美的表情。这个人喜欢隐藏自己，Charles心想。“我还没有想好。而且也不是我能决定的。”  
  
Charles把剩余的琴酒倒进他仅剩的最后一支酒杯里，一口饮尽了它。“让我告诉你答案吧。”  
“又开始喝酒，我明白你的选择了。”Erik的声音仿佛能切割玻璃。  
  
这让他更加愉悦地开口，“这只是hair of the dog。如果我要开始学习如何成为间谍的话，得尽快把昨晚的宿醉解掉才行。”Charles及时转过身，正好捕捉到Erik惊讶的表情——转瞬即逝，但那就足够了。这很有趣，让一个犬儒主义者露出惊讶的神色。“我猜我们今天就得开始。没时间浪费了，不是吗？”  
  
“你适应得很快，”Erik说，带着某种像是肯定的语气。  
Charles很久没有被肯定过了。他想念这个。而且从Erik的口中说出，比其他任何人的言语都要来得甜蜜。  
  
**  
  
Landau十分惊讶；Erik十分确信其余的高层人士也被Charles接受任务之迅速震惊到了。即便是那些之前以为他有可能会愿意参加行动的人——极少数——也以为需要花不少功夫来说服他才行。  
  
但事实上，在递给Charles Xavier一杯胃药之后还没到两个小时，Erik就已经在帮他打包行李准备向里约启程了。  
  
“你所需的主要训练是葡萄牙语，”Erik一边解释一边翻着Charles的护照——英国国籍，尽管他从青少年时期开始就住在美国。“没必要说得很流利。但鉴于你可能整个余生都要在那度过，最好还是得会一些简单句子，至少。”  
  
Charles点点头，把一堆衣服塞进箱子。“这里是冬天，对吧？但在里约却是冬天。也许比迈阿密的冬天也冷不了多少。”  
“正是如此。”然后Erik皱起了眉头。“你要把这些书都带去？”  
“为什么我不带书？我猜，还要花上一段时间我才能读葡萄牙语的书。”  
“它们……没有必要。”  
  
“对你而言，也许。但对我是必要的。”Charles微笑了起来——一个真正的微笑，不是愤世嫉俗的冷笑也不是酩酊大醉的痴笑，而是那种他还是个男孩时也许有过的微笑。这种截然不同的表情几乎令Erik吃惊。  
  
也许“吃惊”不是个合适的词。但他无法移开视线。  
  
用一如既往的语调，Erik冷淡地说，“我们送你去里约不是为了让你整天埋头于书本的。”  
“当然。你送我去里约是为了假扮成纳粹支持分子，但与此同时我还必须得是Marko的同党们记忆中的那个年轻人。相信我，要是他们走进我在那儿的住处，却没有看到任何书？他一定会知道有什么不对。”  
  
有理有据。也许Charles也算是有着适合这份工作的本能。“从前是个书虫，是吗？真是剧变啊。”  
  
Charles的肩膀僵了一秒，如此细微以至于大多数人都不会察觉。“我并不想花很多时间来反省自己，最近。”  
“看上去不是这样。”下一个问题无比顺畅的说了出口，尽管Erik之前从没有思考过。“你更喜欢在陌生的酒吧里勾搭素昧平生的男人。没想过试试女人吗？”  
  
“有一次，在电影院里当我看到Veronica Lake的照片时，有一点动心。”Charles的语气是多么愉快啊，但却丝毫未能掩盖他声音里的紧张。“她是个尤物，但我怀疑根本没可能追到。所以我转向其他目标。你觉得这会成为问题吗，在里约？我的不正常性取向？”  
“你继父的朋友们知道吗？”  
这使得Charles停顿了一下。“有些人知道。”  
“那就表现的和以前一模一样。”他们当中有人会试图为此而勒索Charles吗？要求他保守秘密，不然就将他扭送警方？如果他们以为自己握有Charles的把柄，他们或许会暴露出更多信息。这也许能行得通，真的。  
  
多么奇异啊，想到Charles的同性恋属性成为了某种潜在的优势。  
  
Erik继续说下去。“我们会帮你安排一件公寓。给你买些新衣服，把你安排进一些奢华的会馆，这样人们就不会知道你的财务窘境。说到这个——直到你彻底完成任务之前，不会得到全部的报酬，但会很丰厚的。”  
“我做这样不是为了钱。”  
“那么，为了什么？”  
  
“这跟你有关吗？”  
“好奇心不是一个间谍该有的好品质吗，”Erik引用他的原话，得到的奖赏是Charles一闪而过的另一抹微笑。  
  
“你说过我可以弥补曾经没有告发Marko的过错。我曾觉得那是不可能的，但现在我有了机会，而且——而且除此之外我也别无他求。”Charles正跪坐在行李箱旁边，停住了，用一只手向后拢了拢他那柔软蓬松的棕色卷发。多么……令人分心。这就是男人们为什么都应该用发油的原因。“别人会不会知道我在做什么都没有关系。我不在乎自己的名誉，一点也不。我之前甚至都没想过。”  
  
Erik点点头。“我还以为你会是那种相信赎罪会有用的人。”  
Charles依然跪在地板上，抬头望着Erik。“你不是吗？”  
“对于某些人来讲，也许。”  
  
长长的一段沉默之后，Charles开口，“但你并不相信。”Erik盯着他，他又说道，“你不用告诉我原因。我说对了，不是吗？”那双湛蓝双眸里的智慧如此明晰，当它们没有被酒精麻痹的时候。“你严以待人；我现在已经深有体会。而我认为你对待自己是最为严苛的。”  
  
在Erik当前的工作中，诚实并非是所需的美德。但他需要帮他的新同事培养洞察力——他是这么告诉自己的。“在抵抗斗争当中，和纳粹交锋的时候，偶尔我们也不得不以暴制暴。”但那并非令他无法释怀的原因；他的战争生涯从未令他辗转难眠。真正的理由是：“在战前我曾有过妻子和女儿。在1938年，Magda还没有被捕的时候——她的家里人有些当权的朋友——曾经有过一次机会，能把她送去巴勒斯坦。纳粹当时鼓励这种移民，尽管德国政府只是想要激怒阿拉伯势力并且削弱英国人在那里的力量。哈瓦拉计划是个出逃的机会，也许是唯一的机会。Magda和Anya本能逃出去的。但当我从Dachau集中营逃脱、并且被发现加入抵抗军之后……盖世太保在一个月内就抓住了我的妻女，把她们送去了Ravensbrück。那是个专门关押妇女儿童的集中营。人们说起初那里的生活环境还是可以的，虽然有劳役和鞭刑，但起码那里的囚犯还有东西可吃。所以Magda和Anya一直活了下去，直到在1941年被转移到奥斯维辛。”  
  
他为什么要戒烟？Erik现在极度想要抽根烟。不——他只是希望能够在摸索香烟和打火机的时候低下头去。他想要将眼神从Charles的面上移开，但苦于没有借口。他不得不望着Charles的双眼说出一切，任由Charles看着他，理解着他。  
  
“Anya大概连第一天都没有挺过去。”Erik没有得到确切的信息，但他知道幼童在奥斯维辛会发生什么事。“她是那些幸运者当中的一个。而我妻子不是。显然Magda又多活了八个月，最后活活饿死。”  
  
他再说不出更多话了。他站在那儿许久，直到Charles开口拯救了他，声音十分轻柔，“你怎能为此责怪自己？”  
  
“我逃了出去，加入了抵抗军。要是我一直待在Dachau，我也许会死——但Magda和Anya也许能够移民到巴勒斯坦，活下去。”Erik曾经一次又一次地在脑中回想这一切。这算术如此简单，他在集中营里；而德军注定被打败，Magda要是有机会的话，也一定会毫无畏惧地与其做斗争。然后Erik剥夺了她选择的权利，这后果将令他后悔终生。  
  
他曾以为他放弃了他们的生命，三个人一起。他从没想过自己竟然会活了下来。  
  
Charles点点头。“那就是为什么你说过——比起自己的性命，用别人的命冒险的确是难多了。”  
  
 ** _他的反应很快。能够把只言片语联系起来。这很好。_** Erik不允许自己在战术角度之外的任何一个层面细想下去。“我做了选择，但后果却由她们承担。这种事情没有任何赎罪的行为能够弥补。”  
  
“你帮助人们赢得了战争，打败了德国人。Magda和Anya身上发生的事——”有太多的陈词滥调就藏在Charles的唇间，但他努力试着说些别的。“——也许她们的死跟你有关，但也有可能跟你无关。你唯一能确定的事情，是你拯救了其他人，数不清的生命。”  
  
在某种层面上Erik早就心知肚明。但在抵抗军里度过的那段记忆，是有关于在铁轨上布下炸弹，在夜晚暗杀别人，还有一次赤手空拳地扼死了一个纳粹士兵。那男孩还很年轻。你很难把这一切称作是 **拯救** ——不管对于自己，还是别人而言。  
  
现在他又要拿别人的性命做赌注，那个人就是Charles。  
  
Erik安静地开口，“你明白这利害关系，不是吗？如果你被发现了会如何？”  
“当Kurt Marko拿Raven来威胁我的时候，我知道他所指的不止是——让她退学之类的事情。他是个危险的男人。我猜测他那些纳粹朋友只会有过之而无不及。”Charles的微笑几不可辨。“现在你是要告诉我你会给我一个氰化物胶囊吗，让我被捕的时候自我了断？”  
  
“如果你想要的话。”  
  
这句话把Charles脸上的笑容抹去了。事实上Erik自己这些年来一直随身带着这样的毒药，而他知道有它在身边是多么地令人安心。Charles也会明白这种感觉的，很快。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Queer：对于同性恋者的歧视性称呼  
> 2.hair of the dog：俚语，用来解酒的一杯小酒。  
> 3.苏打胃药片：Alka-Seltzer 一种溶于水的养胃泡腾片  
> 4.Veronica Lake 维罗妮卡·莱克，美国电影演员、海报女郎。她深受电影业内外的一致好评，最著名的演出是《苏利文的选择》。  
> 5.哈瓦拉计划：“哈瓦拉”（Haavara Agreement ）在希伯来语中是“转移”的意思，哈瓦拉计划是1933年8月德国纳粹政府与巴勒斯坦的犹太人组织签署的一个鼓励犹太人向巴勒斯坦移民的计划。对于纳粹而言，将犹太人从德国的土地上赶走是个大政方针，但考虑到德国当时的实力，又不能过于得罪在全世界掌握着庞大资金渠道的国际银行家们。这些人中多数是犹太银行家，而且很多是德裔的犹太人。阿道夫·希特勒的排犹主义本来就在国际上声名狼藉，欧美犹太人联合抵制德国产品的大规模抗议行动已使德国的工业产品出口受到沉重打击，不愿过度刺激国际犹太势力的反制行动符合刚刚掌握政权羽翼未丰的纳粹政府的利益。  
> 6.Ravensbrück，Dachau，奥斯维辛：皆为集中营。


	3. Caravan 大篷车

Charles接受了Erik的“工作”邀约两天之后，他就踏上了去往南半球的漫长旅程。人们说，或许有一天人们能够通过飞机航行直达遥远的目的地；等那一天来临的时候，这趟路程将会加快许多。然而目前的情况下，他和Erik只能先从迈阿密去波多黎各圣胡安，然后到巴西的贝伦，最后在那儿才坐上飞往里约的航班。  
  
并不是说Charles有什么意见。他们不得不在每个城市逗留一晚——这意味着有更多时间去了解Erik。  
  
他发觉Erik的魅力并未因为他是个无法得到的男人而减少分毫。或许正因为难以企及反倒显得更为迷人；Charles对此而言宛如被虐狂。但除了Charles本人的恋慕之外，还有太多充分的理由迫使他去了解Erik更多。毕竟，Charles的性命就掌握在这个男人的手中。  
  
这个男人犹如一个悖论，在各种层面上。Erik冷静而自控，然而Charles仍然能瞥见那被掩埋的烈火。Erik对Charles说话的方式，就好像Charles是一个注定的失败者一样；然而他又是唯一一个给予Charles赎罪机会的人。  
  
而且Erik时常对于Charles喜欢男人的性取向而发表轻蔑的评论——但与此同时，在他们相处的每时每刻，Erik似乎从不会移开视线。  
  
他是被诱惑了吗？抑或只是好奇？  
  
 ** _也许他只是研究一下这个刚刚被他招进特殊秘密任务里的人而已。这才能说得通，不是吗？你在飞机上飞了太久，是时候该让大脑回到地面上了。_**  
  
不管Erik为何总是如此盯着他看，很明显的是他绝不会做出任何行动。于是Charles允许自己只是享受Erik的陪伴，而不去担心任何后果。在圣胡安，他们在海边的一家餐厅共进晚餐；他们争论政治话题，但却并不恶语相向，并且更深地了解对方。  
  
“因为平足吗？”Erik说着停住了，鱼肉还插在叉子上。  
Charles耸耸肩。“我不知道为什么这就使我不能当兵了，但他们的确给我评了不合格。”  
“你曾经想要参军？”  
  
“当然了。”  
“但当你不能去的时候，你就自在地回到了花花公子的生活方式。”  
“如果说攻读分子生物学专业的博士属于‘花花公子的生活方式’的话，那么的确如此。”  
  
这使得Erik微笑起来。“反驳得好。”  
“而且我为前线做了很多事情——领导了一些橡胶的生产改革，在USO做志愿工作，之类的事情。当成千上万的人在外浴血奋战的时候，你很难感觉自己有用，但我还是尽了全力。”他突然反应过来，“当然这跟你的做的事根本不能比。”  
“不用比较。我们都尽了所能，以我们各自的立场，各自的禀赋。在战争时期寻求平衡或是公平，只会让你发疯。”Erik的话本应是平淡的说教而已——但并不是。反而令Charles感到一阵奇异的宽慰。  
  
有一会儿他们彼此一语不发。Charles单纯地享受着这夜晚——温暖但不闷热，空气因为微咸的海风而变得轻柔。这家餐厅有着质朴的外表，在他们就餐的门廊上方覆盖着茅草的屋顶；他们能听见海浪拍打沙滩的声音，还有棕榈树叶沙沙的轻响。在他的盘子里放着一块菠萝，就在鱼肉的旁边，Charles用手把它拿起来咬了一口。那种甘甜令他情不自禁地闭上双眼，沉溺于这片刻的欢愉。  
  
等他睁开眼睛的时候，Erik正盯着他。Charles瞟了一眼指尖捏着的剩余菠萝。“我是不是应该用刀叉？”  
“不要——我是说，我不知道。我不在意。但看上去好像……很好。”  
“很新鲜。一定是几个小时之前才摘的。”  
  
Erik拿起了他自己的那片（用的是手指，Charles欣慰地看到）咬了一小口。当Erik微笑起来之后，Charles也忍不住回以微笑。  
  
接下来的一夜，在贝伦，他们住在市中心，花了整晚的时间在街上闲逛。有一刻Charles恍惚觉得他们回到了过去，因为周围殖民地时期的典型建筑，以及偶尔经过的一座教堂。还有些时候，他像是回到了迈阿密，看着琳琅满目的商店和熙熙攘攘的人群，还有浮华的俱乐部。他和Erik在一家高雅的商店用餐，有着四道菜的菜单，粉红镶边的台布，以及唱着流行歌谣的女歌手。  
  
“我应该穿正装过来的，”Charles说着，感到穿着旅行装束有些不自在；其余的食客都西装革履，还有几位穿着晚礼服的女士朝他投来轻蔑的目光。他似乎拉低了这地方的整体格调。  
  
“不用。你只需要在里约表现的最好就行。”Erik说得倒容易；他自己穿着一件白色的晚装外套。他俩并肩坐在一个弧形的皮质卡座里，让Charles有点觉得似乎他们两人与世隔绝。“我们即将要去见的那些人，不吝于让自己享受最好的东西。因为他们的财富得来不易，必须得充分使用。”  
  
Charles猜想，Erik指的是那些从尸体中掠夺而来的黄金。但他明白，为了谨慎起见，他们不能在公开场合谈论这个。“我会需要燕尾服吗？”  
“如果需要的话，我们会给你弄一件。”Erik迟疑了一秒。“今晚你什么都没喝。”  
“我喝了汽水。”  
  
这回答令Erik挑起了眉毛。  
Charles叹了口气。“我又不是酒鬼。”  
“你之前像是。”  
  
“我知道。也许——也许要是这一切没有发生的话，我也许就会一路错下去。但你把我从中拉了出来。”只是几天前的事罢了，但对于Charles来说，在迈阿密度过的人生已经犹如被抛之脑后的梦魇。“那些堕落的夜晚只是因为……逃避。试图让自己放弃思考。”  
  
“大多数人没有你这样的自律，能够立即戒掉之前的一切。”  
“我不知道这是自律还是别的什么——哦，不管怎样。对我来说戒酒并不困难。你看不出来吗？我终于有了些值得去做的事情。我想，是一个使命。所以我再也不需要逃避了。”  
  
Erik唯一的反应只是点了一下头，但Charles能分辨出他未说出口的赞美。给一个几乎完全放弃他的人留下正面印象——上帝，这感觉太棒了。  
  
也许他不必再放弃自己了。  
  
第二天，他们登上了飞往里约热内卢的班机，尽管它们小心翼翼地不要在机场登机的时候表现出认识对方。Erik在前一晚已经向他解释过了 ** _：“我们要说，我是泛美航空的工作人员，我和你在飞机上结识——聊了一阵子，约好在里约再次见面。这样的话，如果我们被人看见相互讲话，我们就可以解释一番了。但绝对不能让人知道我们之前就认识。”  
“为什么不行？”  
“他们可能会发觉我的特工身份。几乎不可能，但我在欧洲待了太长时间，纳粹很可能已经记住了我。所以我们必须为这种情形做准备。如果说我只是个在飞机上向你自我介绍、时不时跟你见面的人，看上去像是我在刺探你的信息。但如果他们发现是我带你来的这里——”  
“明白了。”  
_**  
  
Charles在飞机上尽可能地消磨时间——随手翻着一本带来的《外观》杂志，或只是眺望着窗外飞越云层时旋转的螺旋桨。随着航行的继续，机舱里的烟味越来越浓，令他咳嗽了起来。终于有人递给他一张面纸；Charles抬头看见是Erik。  
  
“不喜欢烟味？”Erik一边说，一边在Charles身边的座位坐下。  
“抽烟大概是我唯一不能欣赏的乐趣。”  
Erik笑了起来，但很克制，Charles担心自己是不是不该这么熟稔地说话。他们是不是该装作不认识对方？这应该是第一次自我介绍吗？  
  
显然不是，因为Erik轻微靠近了一点儿。“听着，今早上飞机之前，我才得到一条消息。我不知道该什么时候告诉你，但——最好是现在。给你点时间去适应。”  
“适应什么？”  
“Kurt Marko昨天死了。”  
  
起初Charles感觉自己无法理解这个句子。就好像Erik刚才对他说， ** _顺带一提，地狱已经不存在了。_** 世界上某股邪恶的力量，Charles曾以为是永不停息、难以埋没的——已经永远消失了。  
  
他开口的时候觉得嘴唇发干，“怎么死的？”  
“自杀。在他的牢房里吊死了。他们总是想要防止这种事，但这次失败了。”  
  
Charles缓缓点头。“Raven现在安全了。这很好。我们一降落我就写信给她。我猜她会在新闻里看到，但还是要写。我们一定得谈谈这个。必须的。”  
（他预先打了一通长途电话，告诉Raven他即将去往南美，当然他不能告诉她原因。他只是说现在需要接管一些Kurt的事宜，必须他去处理。幸运的是Raven相信了他；她对于他前阵子的沉沦生活知之甚少，以至于完全不会预料到任何潜在的危险 _。“你能暂时脱身一会儿真是太好了。给我寄明信片！”）_  
  
Erik的眼光追随着他，没有同情之色。“你跟我预想的反应不太一样。”  
“你以为我会为Kurt Marko而哭泣吗？那你对我是如何长大的可是一无所知。”Charles摇了摇头，再次望向窗外，望着这个Kurt已经不存在的世界。“如果我要跟你讲述的话，必须得先灌下几杯马提尼才行。不是个美丽的故事。还好已经过去了。”  
“我不是这个意思。我以为你会……很满意。甚至，感到高兴。叫乘务员拿瓶香槟过来之类。”  
  
“那很冷血，你不认为吗？”  
“不会比Marko本人更冷血。”  
“有道理。”Charles思索了一会儿，期间依然望着窗外。“我恨过Kurt Marko——为了他曾对我，对我妹妹，最重要的是对我母亲做过的事。但他的死亡并不能让一切恢复原状。伤痕还在，并且永远不会愈合。所以。没有香槟。”  
  
Erik如此安静，令Charles以为是表示轻蔑。不奇怪。他坐在这儿抱怨着一点小磕小碰的创伤，而Erik却在集中营里受过难。  
  
然而当他回头望向Erik的时候，发现那双眼里充满了怜悯——如此令人猝不及防，如此深沉，令Charles不敢多看一眼。他低头望着膝头的杂志，难以辨认上面的任何一个字，努力地保持坦然自若。  
  
“你不得不假装为他哀悼，”Erik说着，声音轻柔得让周围的人都不会听见。“如果你能的话。这可能会对我们有帮助。”  
“Kurt的朋友们会来他的追悼会，不是吗？而且他们会想要复仇。”Charles暗自好奇他的死是否会让那些同党变得更加多疑；看到他们的一员被抓捕、被指控、自杀而死之后，他们一定会对自己陷入的危险更加了解。但或许他可以像Erik建议的那样利用这一点。  
  
“正是如此。”过了长长的停顿之后，Erik开口，“你被列为他的下一个亲属。你想要怎么处理尸体？”  
“烧了它，”Charles回答。Marko曾经觉得这是犹太人，同性恋者，吉普赛人和任何一个反对第三帝国的人应得的下场。让他自己尝尝烈火的滋味吧。“不需要墓碑。”  
“知道了。”  
  
Charles以为Erik会回到自己的座位上，但他们依然并肩坐着。他想过要不要假装再把杂志拿起来读，但那样太假了也太无稽了。然而，他也无法讲出心中真正所想的话。 ** _谢谢你信任我。谢谢你给我机会，将我从酒醉的泥潭中拉起，让我再次清晰地看见这个世界。谢谢你没有转开视线，即便你一定理解我看你的眼神，我对你的感觉，自始至终——  
_**  
  
“到了，”Erik开口。他越过Charles指向窗外。“我们就快降落了。”  
  
在他们之下，云层微微分开，刚好露出了耶稣基督的雕像——在哥卡华都山顶展开双臂，永恒地怀抱着地平线与茫茫海域。Charles起初只能愣愣地看着，想着自己从未见过如此美丽的事物。  
  
然而击中他的不仅是雕像的壮美而已。蕴含其中的意义，以一种从未有过的方式与他产生了共鸣。雕像面朝东方，迎接着每一个新的日子，每一个新的开始。  
  
 **** _我除了想要赎罪之外别无他求。_ 他自己说过的话语在脑海中回响，比以往都还要清晰和有力。  
当Charles转过脸去，看见Erik也在朝他微笑，感觉宛如有机会能够洗涤一切，涅磐重生。  
  
**  
  
  
Erik已经给了Charles一笔相当于两千美元的巴西克鲁塞罗，也告诉了他该如何抵达他位于西尼兰地亚广场附近的公寓。尽管他们在飞机落地之后热烈地交谈——假装成刚认识的热心人——Erik之后就径直离开了，甚至没有看着Charles坐进出租车。他们已经约好了第二天去瓜纳巴拉湾的行程，像是任何两个刚刚到达这里的观光客。但在此之前，要是一切顺利的话，Erik将不会再见到Charles或是与他再说一句话。  
  
他必须习惯这样的寂静。从现在开始，Charles就要基本靠自己了。  
Erik也被分配了一间新的公寓，在城中稍微没那么奢华的地段，小而朴素的样式正适合他。比起探索新公寓或是了解邻里，Erik选择了直接去往美国大使馆，去到地下室那件与外交事宜无关的秘密办公室。  
  
“你确定他直接去了公寓？”Laudau在之后的会议上发问。  
Erik点头。“Xavier知道该做什么。”  
  
“但他会做吗？”桌子另一头有人开口，面孔因为房间里缭绕的烟雾而看不真切。“或者他只是跑去海边找艳遇去了？”  
  
这想法如同利爪一般划过Erik的心脏。“我认为不会。”吐出口的句子冷静而笃定。“Xavier已经改过自新了。他痛恨纳粹的程度要比喜欢他的酒和男伴的程度深得多。”  
  
这么说话让他感觉自己不忠，尽管Erik并没有费心去研究为什么。  
  
“希望如此吧，”Landau开口，把手里的烟在桌子中央的玻璃烟灰缸里掐灭。“他身上压着很多重担。”  
  
又有一个男人开口，“他身上压着很多男人吧，你的意思是。”  
  
桌上的大多数人都哄笑起来。Erik强迫自己挤出一丝微笑，但立刻转移了话题。“我们什么时候才能知道Xavier的秘密任务？哪个人是他需要最先接触的目标？”  
  
“我们今晚再汇总一些信息，”Landau说。“再次检查一下我们的内线。应该明天或者后天给你更多消息。”  
他们在确保Charles能够得到充分的资料再行动。这能够保证他的安全。Erik感到满意，点了点头。  
  
刚才嘲笑Charles被人压的男人再度开口。“我还是不愿意把这么重要的任务交给他。这家伙是个变态。你们怎么能信任这样的人？”  
“我们在工作中信任很多特殊的人，”Erik回答。“而同性恋绝对不是我们遇见过最变态的。”  
“正是，”Laudau赞同地说。“这是桩肮脏的生意。我们必须得和一些肮脏的人打交道。天经地义。”  
  
再一次，Erik不得不强迫自己才能露出微笑。  
  
会议结束之后，他在当地的一间市场里停留，买了一些充当早餐的食物。面包，牛奶，鸡蛋——以及在琳琅满目的蔬果当中，他挑选了一只新鲜的菠萝。Erik一回到家，就把菠萝切开，坐在他的客厅里，听着收音机里传来Atualfo Alves的歌曲，一片一片地吃了下去。尽管太阳已经西沉，他依然没有开灯。很快就只剩下紫蓝色的微光透进房间，暮色四合。  
  
Erik因为漫长的旅程而筋疲力尽，但他知道他今晚会很难入睡。他的思绪时不时地飘向Charles Xavier，想着他怎么安顿下来，他会在想什么。想着要是Charles品尝这块菠萝的时候，脸上会露出怎样的神情。  
  
假如Erik亲手喂他。假如菠萝汁从Charles暗红色嘴唇的角落溢了出来，而Erik凑上前去把它舔去……  
  
Erik并不是同性恋。这根本不可能。他结过婚；他曾是一个孩子的父亲。每个人都知道，所以没有人会怀疑他。连他自己也从未认真怀疑过自己。Charles Xavier影响了他——搅乱了他的脑袋。一定是这样。  
  
然而在战争中，事情却变得不一样了。和正常的生活不同。你蹑手蹑脚地来到一个惊恐的年轻人背后，割开他的喉咙，只因为他为维希政府工作并且没来得及在你的小队接近之时通风报信。你跨过地板上他汩汩流血的尸体；你不去听他试图说出口的是什么，根本不让自己辨识清楚他在痛苦中喊出的名字。你刻意不去关心那种事。  
  
你忘记了每晚都在同一张床入睡的滋味。忘记了什么是家。你随身携带着氰化物胶囊。你破译出一条条电码，里面描述着你的同僚、你的朋友经受的酷刑，甚至是遭到处决的消息，你强迫自己想象如果你在他们的处境下能否忍耐下去——因为，当然了，你也随时可能会被抓住。  
  
你在铁轨上布下炸弹，心中明了那趟火车上也会有许多平民，只是为了给德军运输粮食的普通人，但你接受了他们的死亡，当作这个世界必须付出的代价。  
  
你从飞行高度还未降到安全范围的飞机上跳伞，因为那该死的飞行员已经盘旋了超过一小时，你再也不能忍受那种不确定的感觉。你宁愿承受摔死的风险也不愿在恐惧中继续等待。  
  
你在战壕中，在轰炸过后的废墟中，在谷仓中度夜。你知道每一刻都可能是你的最后一秒。有时候在那些难以入眠的漫漫长夜，你会操那个在你身边的人，因为你知道只有这样才能让你们暂时忘记周围的危险。有时候那个对象是女人，有时候是男人。根本没有关系。这不算。因为战争根本不是真实的生活。  
  
也许谍战是一种不同的形式，但战争都大同小异。  
  
Erik知道自己做出了合理的解释，但这并没有使他把Charles从脑海中剔除出去。  
  
当然，这件事当中有某种东西让他真切地想起了战时的经历。也许是因为他再度回到了正确与错误，黑与白的斗争之中。Erik早已知道什么是绝对的正确：反抗纳粹，什么是绝对的错误：暴虐的政权——那种认知支撑了他一场场的暗杀行动。就好象绝对的黑与白促使他毫不迟疑地走进了灰色的世界。  
  
如今，正确与错误的定义跟以往一样清晰。纳粹的目标并没有改变；他们的方式只是更加隐秘了一些，因为他们已经失去了身后德国政府的支持。如果他们找到途径死灰复燃，那么他们的焚尸炉又会再度设起。  
  
所以Erik有足够的理由必须打败他们，不惜一切代价——即使这意味着把Charles送进危险之中，甚至牺牲他的生命。  
  
对他而言，Charles就站在灰色地带的心脏位置，在那个跟对与错无关的世界里。  
  
只有在那儿，Erik才能找到他。  
  
  



	4. Now It Can Be Told 真相大白

“我还是不能习惯，”Charles和Erik漫步于Floresta de Tijuca的一道瀑布旁边。“巴西人居然在城市中央种了一片热带雨林。”  
  
Erik的笑几乎可以算是真诚的。“人们说，这是全世界最大的市内热带雨林。”  
“除此之外还有别的市内雨林吗？”Charles大笑出声——但主要是出于愉快。“它真美。壮丽无匹。”  
“很高兴你这么觉得。”  
  
面对这一切，谁会产生别的想法？极目四望，世界都被浓绿和金色覆盖；泥土散发出甘甜的清香，阳光穿过树叶和枝桠温柔地倾泻而下。经过了在里约热内卢不到一天的游览，Charles觉得自己大概已经爱上了这里。他爱极了西尼兰蒂亚广场附近——昨夜他还去看了一场译制得很烂的《蓝色大丽花》，让自己沉浸于当地的气氛中。（在银幕上看到Veronica Lake的脸，有种回到故土的感觉。）他的公寓俯瞰着一片繁华的街区，被来自各家影院招牌的、五颜六色的霓虹灯光所点亮；有点像是住在彩虹之上。当他醒来的时候，有那么一刻，Charles想不起来身处何地——当他回想起来的时候，他发觉自己已经遗忘了自己是 **谁** 。  
  
不。只是忘记了那个过去几个月里浑噩的自己。而那个真实的人，那个Charles一直想要相信自己成为的人，在内心深处——再度获得了主控权。他与那个没多久之前还在迈阿密放纵的酒鬼已经再无关联。  
  
现在他是另一个人。这个人和Erik Lehnsherr共进早餐，餐桌上有着绝佳的咖啡以及又厚又粘的当地馅饼——偏甜，但相当美味。这个人在热带雨林中度过午后的时光，在大自然美妙的造物之中开车穿行。现在，根据地图上显示，他们距离一个绝佳的胜景已经不远——在那儿，他将可以与Erik并肩欣赏。  
  
“你会觉得这里应该有更多的游客才对，”Charles一边说着一边卷高了袖口。“这地方真是鬼斧神工。”  
“别忘了，现在这里可是荒凉的冬天。”  
“一点也不冷。”气温暖和得令Charles的前额沁起细微的薄汗。“但我们能够独享这里当然很好。”  
  
Erik瞥了他一眼——似乎想要说些什么的一瞥——但Charles提醒自己， ** _你又在想太多了。  
_**  
“就快到了，”Erik摘下了帽子，眯起眼望向面前的夕阳。“来吧，我们去看看。”  
  
当他们穿过层层树荫，他们头顶的景致从绿色的树叶变成了广袤的蓝天，Charles终于能够看清他们眼前的景象。里约的全景似乎都在他们眼前展开——远处的山峰，熙熙攘攘的街道，以及脚下波澜壮阔的海洋。他深吸一口气，难以相信世界上竟存在如此完美的地方。  
  
“海滩靠近看之后显得更脏了，”Erik评价。  
不出所料。但Erik这种令人扫兴的情绪只使得Charles微笑起来。“我们不也一样吗？”  
  
“我觉得的确如此。尤其是，你和我。”Erik没有看着他的眼镜。“我们身处一桩肮脏的生意当中。也许你比我一开始想的要更适合这份工作。”  
  
这话听似夸奖但实则是侮辱。一整天的好心情转瞬之间改变了，变得阴暗而紧张。Charles低头看着脚下的景观，双手忍不住抓紧了栏杆。“所以。对你而言我依然只是垃圾。”  
“我没这么说。”  
“那为什么我‘靠近看之后显得更脏’？”  
“正派人士不会像你这样，不是吗？”  
  
Charles明白Erik指的不是酗酒——他已经戒酒了，而且即便他没有，Erik很明显也不是在谴责这个。“这真的是一个人能做的最坏的事情吗？喜欢男人而不是女人？”  
  
“不，不是最坏的。跟我们所见过的战争罪行根本不能比。”  
“哦，所以我比纳粹稍好一点。只是一点儿。多令人受宠若惊啊。”  
“是你一直在曲解我的意思。”  
  
“我说的话难道不是你心里所想的吗？”Charles知道自己反应过度了，但他再也无法忍受下去。他以为他和Erik已经前进了很多——以为已经证明了自己有一些价值——然而Erik一直都冷漠地嘲讽他，从无改变。这比他想象中的还要更刺痛，痛到令他意识到，他在面对Erik Lehnsherr的时候，做了世界上最蠢的一件事情。  
  
他居然让自己心存希望。  
  
“冷静点，”Erik说。  
“我倒认为这是个坏主意，”Charles把他的头发从眼前撩起。事到如今他眼中几乎已看不见脚下的海湾；他只能感觉到身边Erik的存在。“在接下来的几个星期乃至几个月甚至更长的时间里，我都必须充分控制自己的情绪。何不现在爆发一下，你认为呢？释放掉一些压力？”  
  
“你小心一点。”Erik声音里有某种……危险的气息。但同时也让Charles的体内涌过一阵渴望，叛逆而疯狂。  
  
于是他转身面向Erik。逼近了他。“我也是有价值的。也许我是个同性恋，也许我没有揭发Kurt Marko，但我依然有一点价值。若不是这样的话你根本不会来找我。所以别再把我当成是垃圾，当成是你恨不得立刻刮掉的、黏在鞋底的脏东西。”  
  
“闭嘴。”  
“不然呢？我的命已经在你手上了，你到底还想要什——”  
Erik的双手猛地攫住了Charles的双肩，如此迅速如此狂怒，令Charles有一秒惊恐地以为Erik可能要把他推下悬崖。但没有，那太荒谬了——翻涌于他体内的恐惧蕴含着别的意义，某种既令人迷醉又十分危险的东西。  
  
 ** _哦，上帝啊，_** Charles在心中默念，在Erik吻上他的前一秒终于瞥见了真相。  
  
这是一个粗暴的吻。几乎像是啃咬。然而依旧在一瞬间令Charles丢盔卸甲。当他们的双唇分开，Erik低头瞪着Charles，就好像Charles才是哪个始作俑者。Erik的呼吸短促，宛如刚刚经历过捕猎的野兽。  
  
Charles心知肚明。也曾有其他男人像这样追求过他——那些还不能直面自我，不知道自己想要什么的男人。他们会为此责怪你，就好像你是某种引诱他们、令他们渴望的毒药。  
  
若是Erik，为了Erik，Charles愿意承受这个。但随后Erik用手抚上了Charles的侧脸——以一种令人措手不及的温柔。  
  
Charles转过脸，让自己的嘴唇刷过Erik的掌心。然后他将手按在Erik的胸口，仰起头索取下一个吻。  
  
这一次，Erik的吻甚至比之前的更加猛烈，但是更美妙一千倍。Charles用手臂环上Erik的脖颈，得到的奖赏是一个拥抱。Erik的胸口紧贴着他的，一起一伏，背叛了他冷静的表象——显然Erik也能感觉到Charles用力缠在他的身上，感觉到他剧烈的心跳。  
  
“你还不明白吗，你这愚蠢的小傻瓜？”Erik的呼吸滚烫地紧挨着Charles的喉咙。“我就和你一样肮脏。”  
“Erik——”  
“我理解你。我 **懂** 你。”  
“是的。是的，你懂。”  
  
又是一个吻。Erik解开了Charles的外套，他的大腿挤进了Charles的两腿之间。他俩周围的一切似乎都变得险象环生，似乎攀附着彼此才是他们仅剩的希望。空气似乎变得稀薄，而阳光依旧炽烈。Charles好奇他还能再站多久，或是再呼吸多久。  
  
 **至少我们可以不用继续站着。**  
  
“你喜欢这个，”他在Erik分开的双唇间低语。  
“是的。”  
“你还想要更多吗？”  
Erik迟疑了，摇摆不定。有那么惊恐的一刻，Charles担心自己是不是太过火了，太快了。但随后Erik点了点头。  
  
  
  
Charles放柔了声音。“过来。”  
  
他抓住Erik的手，领他走回停车的地方。Charles起初的念头是他俩应该以非人类的速度开回他的公寓。这样他就可以在身后关上门，与世界隔绝数小时之久。但里约的交通状况相当不佳，而Charles此刻最不希望的就是被堵在车流之中动弹不得。  
  
这儿，他们把车停在了树荫之下——这块空地隔绝了炽热的阳光。（或是隔绝了窥探的视线，但这两个小时他们连一个人影都没看见。）这辆车有着宽阔的后座，覆盖着奶油色的光滑皮制坐垫。  
  
也许这是唯一的一次。也许Erik明天早晨就会忘却一切——男人有时会如此。Charles早已习惯了露水情缘。但他无法抑制住自己那颗那极度饥渴的心，忍不住希望这一切可以持续更久。可以……更多，尽管他自身都不知道“更多”在他俩之间究竟意味着什么。他所知道的，只有Erik就在这儿，在他的身边，渴望着他的渴望，而Charles只想如飞蛾扑火一般珍惜仅有的时刻。  
  
他们走向车子的时候Erik的手一直紧握着他的；他任由Charles打开车门，把他推进后座。但一等到车门关上，Erik又再度夺取了主控权。他把Charles推倒在座位，身子压了上去。当他们的嘴唇再次交汇，Charles闭上双眼，完完全全地交出自己。  
  
“是的，”当Erik的手滑入Charles和坐垫之间，覆上他的臀部之时，他在Erik的耳畔低语。“是的，拜托你……”  
  
Erik以猛地向下一挺作为回应，用力的程度令Charles感觉Erik就和他自己一样欲火焚身。还有上帝啊他的那根——Charles曾见过、吸过或是操过不少老二，但绝对没有遇到过像这样又粗又长的——  
  
 ** _我想要他进来。但我们不能在这里，我们没有任何保护措施，我向上帝发誓要是不用任何措施的话他一定会把我撕成两半。_** 事到如今Charles自己已经几乎疯狂到甚至可以接受不用套了。  
  
当然，还没那么疯狂。当Erik停下来喘气的时候，Charles将他俩都摆回坐姿，然后亲了一下Erik的颈侧。“坐着别动，好吗？”  
“Charles？”  
“别乱动。”  
  
Erik的腰带扣在他手中沉甸甸的；在这样的激动之下他的手指有些颤抖，将皮带松开，然后开始拉下Erik的拉链。一双有力的手抓紧了Charles的肩膀——并不是将Charles往下按，也不是把他推开。似乎只是Erik想要稳住自己。  
  
 ** _哦，你以为你现在就开始发抖了？等着瞧吧。_** Charles微笑起来，笑容热辣而明亮，终于将Erik的阴茎握入掌中。没有什么能比Erik此刻的表情更加完美：微微分开的双唇，迷乱的眼神。  
  
他们所租的这辆车又长又宽，后座有着充足的空间。空间足够让Charles跪在底座上，让自己置身Erik的双腿之间。Erik的手指缠绕在Charles的发间，而Charles张开嘴含住了他。  
  
Charles一尝到Erik的味道就忍不住呻吟了一声，感觉到那湿滑的头部抵在自己的舌面。他从没有梦想过这个——根本不敢奢望——但此刻他满心愉悦，因为他之前所有的幻想都比不上这个。起初他舔弄着，吞吐着，磨蹭着，亲吻着，但就是不吸它。在过去的几天里，尽管Erik什么都没做，他已经快把Charles逼疯了；Charles打算报复他一下。他沉溺于舌尖的咸味，享受着抵在他空中那轻微鼓起的筋络。Erik穿着整齐，Charles难以好好玩弄他的睾丸，但他还是把几根手指滑过他的下体，感受着那里难耐的鼓胀。  
  
“Fuck，”Erik喘息着。“拜托。”  
Charles一边微笑，一边挑动着舌尖，然后低语，“求我。”  
“求你。”  
“求我什么？”  
“该死的，你明知道——”  
“除非你求我。”  
  
Erik的手指抓紧了Charles的头发，几乎弄痛了他。“求你。把它含进嘴里，”Erik喘着粗气。“吸我。用力。”  
  
他的愿望就是Charles的命令。  
  
所以他开始了动作。一开始他吮吸着充血的头部——令Erik呻吟起来——但随后Charles将嘴巴张得更开，邀请Erik尽情享用他的整个口腔，他的喉咙。Erik立即做出反应，挺起下身插得更深。Charles心甘情愿地付出，即便Erik的手抓紧了他的发丝。就好象Erik拥有他一般。就好象他能够完全地使用他。在那一刻Charles觉得没有什么能比被他使用更加醉人……  
  
除了……  
  
Charles已经因为Erik而变硬了，几乎涨到发痛。他的勃起顶着裤子的布料，再也无法忍受。Erik是不可能帮他解决的。所以Charles自己拉下了裤链，握住了自己的阴茎，开始套弄起来。前液已经润湿了他的掌心，而Erik在他的口中愈发湿滑，充斥了他的舌间，这一切足以令他头晕目眩。  
  
Erik叫出声来——扭曲的，筋疲力尽的——重重倒回了座椅上。还没到，Charles意识到，但也快了。他已经令Erik到达悬崖边缘，在那儿他完全无法做任何事，在那儿他只能感受到Charles对他所做的一切。是时候让他攀上顶峰了。  
  
再深一些——再一次，两次，让Erik深入到Charles几乎难以呼吸的地方——然后再拔出来。Charles再次专心对付着他敏感的龟头，用尽全力地吸吮着，用舌尖挑弄着它的侧边，直到他能听见Erik开始喘息的声音——  
  
Erik射了，滚烫地填满了他的口腔。即便是Charles努力全部咽下去的时候，他的手也没闲着，继续套弄着自己的阴茎，因为自己为Erik所做的一切而感到无上的快感。Erik无力地靠在座位上，喘息着，咒骂着。当Erik开始疲软、从Charles的唇间退出的时候，Charles试图加快速度；如果他现在可以尽快地射出来，那他的注意力就可以再次回到Erik的身上了。  
  
但Erik令他惊讶了。他声音粗哑地开口，“过来。”  
  
Erik的手在Charles的肩头收紧，将Charles拉回座位上。现在Charles骑在Erik的腿上，双腿大张地缠绕着他，他充血肿胀的老二从内裤中凸起。甚至在Erik把他拉近、与他深吻之前，他就已经开始感觉难以呼吸。  
  
有些男人会在亲吻一个刚帮自己口交过的人之前迟疑，因为那人嘴里充斥着自己精液的味道。但Erik不是这种人。他亲吻Charles的方式——张开双唇，将他拥入怀中——正是Charles一向梦想着自己被亲吻的方式。  
  
即使他之前对于Erik Lehnsherr有着细微的抵触，此刻也全都化为了灰烬。  
  
然后Erik伸出手，握紧了Charles的阴茎。他的掌握是如此之紧——如此明确——Charles忍不住在Erik的唇间溢出一道叫喊。  
  
Erik后退了一点儿，足以在Charles湿润的红唇间轻声细语，“释放出来。如果你想的话，就叫出来吧。”  
  
Charles叫不出来。他根本喘不过气。但他努力地在Erik有力的手掌中挺动，完全地沉溺其中，感受着自己被狂流没顶。每一次心跳都使他越来越接近，越来越接近，就快到了——  
  
快感完全吞没了他。他仿佛消失了。Charles咬住了Erik的肩膀，用力地——压抑的呻吟与Erik的声音融为一体。  
  
Charles扶住Erik，用力喘着气，感觉到自己浑身颤抖。Erik用几乎是温柔的动作抱住了他，有那么一会儿，他可以任由自己把脸埋在Erik颈间的弧线里，感受着Erik急促的心跳紧贴着自己的胸口。他可以假装这一刻能够永远停留。  
  
当然这不可能。Charles心知肚明。但他再也不会介怀那即将毁灭他的、无法避免的宿命。在这一刻，他只是沉醉于着下坠的感觉。在特定的速率之下，坠落的感觉宛如在飞翔。  
  
**  
  
  
Erik不需要去问这意味着什么。在战争中，你从不会问这样的问题。你只会专注于其中的每分每秒。  
  
和Charles共度的这段时光是他记忆中许久以来最为甜蜜的。  
  
他们在车里吻了很久很久，直到Erik的嘴唇变得又胀又酸。他们帮彼此清理干净，全程都在不好意思地大笑着。Erik开车返回里约的城中，而Charles依偎在他身侧，Erik没握方向盘的那只手搁在Charles的大腿上。现在终于是时候去参观Charles的公寓了。  
  
“看啊，”他们并肩走到阳台上，Charles低声开口。“那么多电影院的霓虹灯标志。它们让整夜都五颜六色。”  
  
“非常不错。”Erik压根不在乎霓虹灯。他俯下身子蹭过Charles的双唇——一个短暂的吻，这样任何一个路人都难以分辨出阳台上的两人在做什么。  
“嗯唔。”Charles再吻了他一次，然后后退了一点儿。它们的手依然紧紧相握。Charles微笑的神色映得他宛如醉酒之人——但如此甜蜜，比他曾经酩酊大醉的样子要光彩太多。“你知不知道我们都七个小时没吃东西了。”  
  
他甚至没觉得饿。他的身体专注于一些更加有趣的事情。Erik捏了捏Charles的手。“你希望我带你出去吃晚餐吗？”  
“我更想待在家里。”  
Erik身子前倾，在他唇角偷走又一个大胆的吻。“我们会饿死的。”  
“我买了些菜。”Charles亲了下Erik的脸颊，接着，踮起脚尖，吻了他的耳垂。“只要是我认识的，我就往篮子里扔。”  
“那我们到底有些什么？”  
“嗯。一只鸡。土豆。水果。某种馅饼。我想是个蛋糕。”  
  
“听上去会是顿很棒的晚餐，”Erik咕哝着，用嘴唇擦过Charles的发际线。  
Charles轻笑出声。“如果我会做饭的话，应该会很棒。但我会努力搞出点什么的。”  
“完美。这样我们就可以待在家里了。”  
“而且一等我们吃完，你就可以带我进卧室，整晚都拥有我。”  
  
这个念头令Erik再次硬了起来，令他忍不住把Charles紧紧拥在胸口，再吻了他一次。但他的嘴唇刚刚贴上Charles的双唇，Charles就立即退后了一步，脸上挂着大大的笑容。Erik一边喘息一边懊丧着。  
  
“耐心点，”Charles开口，湛蓝的双眸似乎在舞蹈。  
“你还有资格说什么耐心。你几乎是把我拖进车里的。”  
“噢，是啊，而你反抗得多么激烈啊。”Charles踮起脚尖，再次在Erik的脸颊落下蜻蜓点水的疑问，然后走回了他的公寓里面。  
  
Erik紧随其后。这是第一次，他能够好好的看看Charles所住的地方。尽管这间公寓依旧没有太过私人的改动，但仅仅二十四小时之后，Charles就已经让这地方有了一些微妙的改变。他的书堆满了目之所及的桌几和书架，其中的一本——《人类遗传学研究》——正摊开在早餐桌上。一份当地的英文报纸叠放在旁边。一只小小的篮子，里面装着香蕉，木瓜——还有一只菠萝。Erik忍不住会心一笑。  
  
Charles站在冰箱边，拿出了那只鸡。就像一切没煮熟的鸡一样，它看上去苍白又令人没有食欲。Erik开口，“你真的不知道该怎么烧吗？”  
“能有多难呢？放进烤箱里，等它变成棕色——诸如此类。”Charles因为自己的无知而爆发出一阵大笑。  
  
Erik也微笑着，说道，“我不认为你记得带了一本菜谱什么的。”  
“如果我以前买过的话，一定会带的。”  
  
Charles扭头向后望去——半是羞涩，半是调情地——而Erik靠近他，再次飞快地落下一吻。今晚就好像他怎么也吻不够Charles一样。而在这之后，他们可以再吻许多次——  
  
“这真是一桩奇怪的风流韵事（Love affair），”Charles咕哝着。  
“因为我们都是男人。”Erik的语气并不是个疑问句。  
然而Charles就好像在回答问题一般，回应道，“不，并非因为这个原因。”  
  
“那么，是为什么？  
“这是一桩奇怪的love affair，因为你并不爱我。“  
  
尚未出口的后半句，然而他俩都心知肚明，“ **但我爱你** 。”  
  
Erik完全僵住了，难以决定该说什么，做什么，直到Charles的笑声令他一惊。“我不期望什么。我从没想过要你爱我。而这也没关系，你不明白吗？”Charles在Erik的手背印下轻柔一吻。“也许这种感觉很疯狂，毕竟才一周过去——但不用在意。不管我与你之间能发生什么，不管能持续多久，对我而言都足够了。”  
  
Erik怎能有异议？然而，他仍然觉得自己似乎该说些什么。在Erik来得及组织语言之前，电话突然响了。  
  
“到底会是谁？”Charles不满地抱怨。  
“一定是找我的，”Erik把这所房子的电话给了Landau的手下，既是作为联系Charles的方式，也是作为联系Erik的某种后备途径。“但还是应该你接。以防万一。”  
  
即便是Charles伸手去接电话的时候，Erik仍然从背后环抱着他的腰际。Charles向后靠在他的身上，亲密地依偎着他，“喂？”短暂停顿了一下之后，他把听筒递给了Erik。“是找你的。”  
  
Erik一边接过，一边用两根手指摩挲着Charles的脸颊。“喂？”  
  
他们需要他赶过去。是的，立刻。关于Charles任务的细节，这是一级要务。  
  
最后这句话引起了Erik的重视。他本可以忽略之前的一切；是的，这个任务很重要，但并非是一朝一夕能够完成的，而Erik此刻只想在接下来的几个小时内和Charles共度。然而，要是跟Charles有关的话——有关Charles的安全——那么他不得不去。  
  
他也是这么告诉Charles的，但依然遇到了一些抗议。“我很安全，”Charles在Erik的颈间呼气，“你肯定可以保护我到明天早晨的。”  
“他们会问很多我难以解释的问题。”  
“见鬼的问题，”随着一声叹息，Charles匆忙地吻了吻Erik的嘴唇，然后走开了。“那么，非常好。正好我可以趁机研究下怎么烤鸡。快去帮我找菜谱吧。”  
“我一找到就会告诉你。”  
“你才不会呢。你会回到这里，吃下我保证会是世界上最棒的烤鸡，然后把我拖到床上，跟我狂暴地做爱一整晚。”此刻Charles的声音几乎细不可闻。“是时候面对难堪的早晨了，不是吗？”  
  
早晨。那时候Erik将会在Charles的身畔醒来。  
他对着Charles微笑，开口道，“那将会……非常完美。”  
  
  
**  
  
四十五分钟之后，Erik坐在Landau的办公室里，费劲了全身力气才忍住反胃的感觉。他唯一能说出口的一句话是，“你确定吗，长官？”  
  
Laudau严厉地看了他一眼。“当然。听着。这个Sebastian Shaw——真名是Klaus Schmidt，提醒你——他在这个纳粹组织当中占有十分重要的地位。也许是它的领导人之一。尽管他跟那位叫做Emma Frost的女人结婚了，但我们的线人告诉我们，这位太太只是个障眼法罢了。他主要是喜欢男人的。”  
  
“这也不意味着Charles就可以引诱他，”Erik争辩着，但心中有数自己的抵抗太过无力。  
“我不认为那种人会很挑剔，不是吗？”Laudau点燃了一根烟。台灯的灯罩宛如一道屏障一般，阻隔了他们俩人。“不管怎样，这并非是毫无依据的。很显然Shaw对于年轻的Xavier先生曾有过强烈的渴望，而且完全没有遮遮掩掩，很多人都知道他的——嗜好。不管什么原因，当时的Xavier并没有接受他的追求。而我们需要他改变这一点。”  
  
Erik盯着Landau桌上的那包香烟。他以为自己早就戒了，但现在他极度渴求着要根烟，指尖几乎抽痛起来。“即便给了他机会，我们也不确定Shaw会旧情复燃。”  
  
“我们也不确定他不会这么做。再说了，Xavier很年轻。他足够漂亮，看上去又脆弱。像Shaw这样的人会立刻扑向他的。”  
  
说的没错。任何一个那样的男人都会想要Charles，想到发疯。  
  
一整天都在Erik心中充斥的愉悦和温暖，已经完全地冷了下去。他感觉自己的脸变成了一张面具，一张他永远不会揭下的面具。  
  
Laudau丝毫不知情地继续开口，“Xavier是我们的内线。是我们接近Sebastian Shaw和揭露整个纳粹团体的途径，”他露齿一笑，随意地说着，仿佛Charles的生命对他而言就犹如他指尖的烟灰。“我们要做的，只是等鱼上钩罢了。”  
  



	5. Ill Wind 恶风

事实证明，料理鸡肉比Charles预想的要难得多。他遗憾地低头望着盘中一半未熟、另一半烧焦的东西，摇了摇头，把它放进了冰箱准备第二天倒掉。  
  
没关系的。他已经成功烤好了一些土豆，再说他们还有蛋糕和水果，退一万步讲，即使只吃面包喝水都无所谓。Erik会回来跟他共度今夜；至于其他的，在Charles看来，都无关紧要。  
  
他微笑着走回阳台上，望着脚下璀璨的霓虹灯光。一阵暖风吹乱了他的头发，Charles闭上双眼，让城市缥缈的喧嚣声变得更加清晰。跟迈阿密多么相似，温暖的气温还有涌动的人潮——然而却是个完全不同的世界。迈阿密，以及曾经的自己，都已经淡出了Charles的生命。那些都不再重要，重要的是他现在所处之处，他现在是谁，以及谁在他的身旁。对他来讲，似乎里约热内卢是个纯粹的魔法之地。  
  
随后他听见了开锁的声音——Erik是除他之外唯一有钥匙的人——Charles赶紧回到了房内。  
  
“你回来了，”他抱住Erik，在他的脸颊印上一吻；Erik的双手只是草草碰了下他的肩膀，看来一定是饿坏了。Charles后退一步，大笑起来。“恐怕鸡肉根本不能吃，希望你会喜欢土豆。”  
“我们得谈谈。”  
  
当Charles真正看清Erik脸上的表情时，他的微笑也隐去了。在此之前满腔的快乐都消失得无影无踪。Erik比他第一次在清晨看见的时候更加冷峻，那一天他递给Charles一杯胃药和一个更有意思的寻死方式。Charles安静地开口，“我的任务真有那么糟糕吗？”  
“这取决于你对于糟糕的定义。”  
  
这句话意味深长——但绝对不是个好兆头。Charles在餐桌旁坐下，以支撑住自己。“好吧。告诉我。”  
“你还记得一个叫做Sebastian Shaw的男人吗？”  
  
令人不快的记忆闪回，Charles以为早已忘记那些日子，以为永远都不会再被迫见到那个男人。“是的，他和Marko在战前的一个项目合作过。我是说，对于欧洲人来讲是在战争期间，珍珠港事件之前。我不知道具体的细节——但现在我估计那个项目只是个障眼法而已。”  
“你不知道Shaw是个纳粹？”  
  
“我知道他是个反犹分子，还是个混蛋。他对纳粹评价很高，但那时候，很多人都是如此。大家都十分愚蠢。”Charles深吸一口气，“然而，没错。我没猜到他其实是为德国工作的。”  
  
“不止是那样—— **他其实是德国人** 。他的真名是Klaus Schmidt，在希特勒之后没多久就加入了党卫军。但简单起见，我们还是叫他Shaw。他在1930末尾来到美国的时候就用了这个名字，为纳粹集结了不少情报人员。Shaw在战争期间主要在大西洋战场活动，这也使得他在V-E Day之后轻而易举地逃到了巴西。”  
  
“他现在在这里？在里约？”  
Erik点点头。  
  
Shaw曾经想要过Charles。曾经的Charles在性经历方面还相当青涩，也不太会处理自己不喜欢的追求者——尤其是在他无法对任何人吐露真心的情况下。那时候的家庭晚餐上，他强迫自己面带微笑， Kurt讲着歧视黑人的肮脏笑话，母亲酩酊大醉，而Raven一声不吭地坐在桌子的另一头，与此同时Shaw的手抚摸着Charles的大腿根。谢天谢地，他的卧室门可以上锁。不然的话，Charles不认为自己可以在Shaw搬走之前安宁睡上一晚。  
  
“我不知道我还能告诉你多少关于他的事情，”Charles开口，“但我会尽力的。”  
“我们不是要你去刺探消息。我们需要你混入他们中间。有人告诉过我们，你和Sesbastian有点关系。似乎你……对他有特别的吸引力。”  
“我……没错，他对我献过殷勤。试图和我独处。但我最后成功避开了他。”  
Erik直直地看着他的眼睛，毫无波澜地开口，“你的任务，就是要停止回避他。”  
  
这句话真正的含义在Charles脑中花了好一会儿才展现出来，Charles瞪着Erik，一分一秒地，每个字都变得越发清晰。就在今天下午，他们还拥抱着彼此，热吻着对方直至难以呼吸。而此刻Erik就——把他当作娼妓一般出卖。  
  
为了秘密。而不是金钱。但Charles心知肚明：不管怎样，他仍是个娼妓。  
  
“你想要我去引诱Sebastian Shaw，”他说出口的时候没有颤抖；至少他还能做到这一点。  
Erik点点头，依然冷静得令人崩溃。“带他到你的床上。最好是你能到他的床上。令他快乐，令他失去警惕。然后把你们的枕边话一字不落地报告给我。”  
  
“因为你是我的驯兽员。”Charles在路上已经学会了不少情报机构中间的行话。Erik在他俩一起漫步于贝伦街道的那晚，曾经教过他一些最为重要的名称。“而我是你的——”  
“资产，”Erik替他讲完。他多么希望Erik能再说点什么——但只剩下了沉寂。  
  
Charles站了起来，再次走到了阳台上。他抓紧了栏杆，低头凝望着西尼兰蒂亚广场的灯光。模糊的色彩对他来讲毫无意义，但这样的话Erik就不会看见他的脸了。“这是谁的计划？你想的？”  
“我直到今晚才听说。”  
  
Charles胸中的感情并不是希望，也许仅仅是悲怆的回响，悼念着被丢在身后的一切。“我不认为你提出了任何反对意见。跟他们说我不愿意做这个，或是我不应该去做。”  
“你当然会做。记得吗，我在接近你之前曾经窃听过你一段时间。我听得清清楚楚，知道你对于上床的对象并没有什么要求。没必要从现在开始挑剔。”  
  
“因为我会和一切会动的东西上床，只要是个男的。或者Veronica Lake也可以。”Charles大笑起来，但声音脆弱和虚假。这又怎样。Erik反正知道他是在说谎。“在迈阿密的时候你告诉我，我并非是这个任务的最佳人选，因为我是个同性恋又是个醉鬼。结果没想到你们就正需要一个同性恋。”  
“是啊，你比我之前想的要更有资格。”  
  
有资格和一个他从未喜欢过的男人上床——那个不管是性格还是政治立场都令他极其厌恶的男人——并且需要持续一段时间，若是Erik所在的秘密情报机构认为有必要的话。会持续多久？几星期？几个月？Charles甚至连亲吻Sebastian Shaw都无法想像，但如今他不得不让自己成为这个男人的恋人。  
  
他本以为Erik会是那个特别的存在，而这个男人却将他盛在盘子里，亲手呈献给Shaw。  
  
Charles深吸了一口气，才能够勉强开口，“我还以为今天的事情——能改变什么。”  
Erik的声线比军刀还要锋利。“我为了打击纳粹，把我的妻子和孩子都丢在了焚尸炉里。你以为我不会把你也扔下吗？”  
  
Charles摇了摇头。也许这能让他好过一些，记起Erik有多么艰难。但并没有。  
“至少你已经不再是个酒鬼了。”尽管Erik的声音依旧冷酷，这已经算是他今晚说过最和善的一句话了。  
  
所以有必要回击他一番，狠狠地。  
  
“没必要现在开始挑剔。你刚才不是这么说的吗？此时此刻，我可以喝上一两部马提尼，或者是五杯。”Charles说这话只是为了讽刺，可一旦言语出口，他真的想要酒精来帮助他忘却。只有烈酒才有可能抹去他此时的伤痛。“毫无疑问Sebastian会请我喝两杯。而我想我会接受的。”  
“听上去有道理，”Erik说。“人们不会改变太多。”  
“我想也是。”  
  
Erik的椅子摩擦地板的声响令Charles扭过头去。Erik会来到他身边吗？到现在为止，他已经知道了他对于Erik的意义是多么微不足道——但也许Erik至少会明白他们之间发生的事情。明白他们原本可以发生更多的事情，只要他的任务迟一天下达的话。  
  
然而Erik只是走向了门边。“你大概会想去酒吧厮混一晚，”他手中拿着帽子。“但尽量不要太放纵自己。明天早晨九点，我来接你去赛马场。有消息说Shaw经常会去本地的马术俱乐部。”  
“好的。”Charles几乎说不出话来。“Shaw一向对待马儿比对待人类要和善得多。”  
“那么十有八九你明天会再次见到他。所以快去睡你的美容觉吧，我们需要你明天以最好的状态出场。”  
  
 ** _我正如娼妓一般。  
_**  
“不必担心，”Charles慢悠悠地开口，以那种曾经在佛罗里达和Moira或是Janos说话的漫不经心语气。“从来没有一个男人是我诱惑不了的，给我时间。我很擅长勾引。你说不是吗？”  
  
Erik的眼眸似乎变暗了，像是想起了他们之间的事情——显然这是一个永远不该再被提起的话题。有一会儿，Charles以为自己打破了Erik的冷静，以为Erik会脱口而出什么愤怒的，或是受伤害的话语。他连这个都期待，只要能证明那一切是真实的。  
  
然而Erik只是轻微颌首。“组织说得对。你的确适合这份工作。”然后他离开了。  
  
门一关上，Charles的膝盖似乎就失去了力气。他不得不倚在墙壁上。Erik的冷酷像是把他凌迟。他既感觉不到愤怒，也没有泪水。他只是觉得被掏空了。被利用殆尽。  
  
 ** _我也是有价值的，_** 在今天早晨他曾这么说过，就在Erik吻他之前。  
  
他 **的确** 有价值。千真万确。Charles久违的自尊并非是由于爱上Erik而起；而是从他接受了间谍任务的那一刻就开始了。当然，他并没有想到自己得去和Sabastian Shaw上床……但那正是他的工作。  
  
他曾经想要一个机会来给自己赎罪。他多傻啊，还以为轻而易举地能够拯救灵魂。  
  
所以他已经失去了Erik。他再度变得一无所有，仅剩的是赎罪的希望。所以Charles将会付出代价，去做任何事情，来取回自己的名誉。  
  
但要是不来一杯该死的烈酒的话，他可能很难做到。  
  
  
**  
  
  
然而那晚去酒吧的人，却是Erik。他灌下了两杯马提尼，接着是第三杯，试图麻痹自己。但依然无法拯救那深沉的剧痛。Charles已经铭刻在他的血液里，他的脑海中，深入他的每一寸骨髓。  
  
 ** _你让自己变得脆弱了，_** Erik心想，一边饮着他的第四杯酒。他前阵子真应该多和朋友一起去深夜的酒吧，和那些廉价的女孩们厮混——抑或是独自一人，在光怪陆离的夜色中勾搭低贱的男孩们。他甚至应该花钱买春才是。如果他把那种事情当作常规的话，也许很快就会习惯了。就绝不会像现在这样——饥渴。  
  
饥渴意味着脆弱。才经过了几天，凭着几次微笑，以及在汽车后座共度的一个午后，Charles就已经能够支配Erik了。他花费了过去十年的时间，一直努力不让任何人控制自己，然而却在遇见Charles的那一刻全盘皆输。  
  
事实上，这个任务其实是救了Erik一把。他试图往这方面想。  
  
然而马提尼却没有起到应有的作用。不管他的视线变得多么模糊，或是脚步如何虚浮，Erik都难以抹去Charles的形象——最先记起的是那晚早些时候在阳台上亲吻的样子，脸庞因为期待着爱意浓浓的美好长夜而稍微发红，然后是Erik告诉他关于Shaw的任务之时，Charles湛蓝双眸中的光辉似乎完全消逝了。  
  
你利用这个男人，甚至要牺牲他，这是一回事。然而打碎他的灵魂却是另一回事了。  
  
Erik不知道自己是怎么回到自己的公寓的。他醉得一塌糊涂，又困又累根本没精力收拾自己，但又心烦意乱得无法入睡。于是他坐在扶手椅里，眺望着窗外。他房间望出去的里约夜景完全比不上在Charles阳台所见到的一般明亮；他似乎面对着一个完全不同的城市。  
  
自始至终，他都在斥责着自己，然后为自己辩护，内心的争执一直持续到了天光破晓。 ** _你甚至没有试着跟Landau争论，给Charles安排其他的任务。_** 这没有意义。显然Charles与Shaw的过节使得他成为那个最佳的内线，应该立即利用这一点才是。 ** _他又得开始喝酒了。_** 这是Charles自己的事。要是他脆弱得刚刚经历第一次危机就开始醉倒，那么永远不能保持长期的清醒。  
  
 ** _他爱上了你。_**  
这又不是Erik的责任。  
  
除此之外，这有什么意义呢，两个男人相爱？再说Erik根本没打算爱上任何人，不管是男性还是女性，再也不会了。Magda曾经爱过他，而她为此而死去；再有人重蹈覆辙的话只会更糟。  
  
 **Charles将不得不跟那个男人上床。**  
  
令人不快的画面在Erik的脑海中翻涌，回忆起与Charles的亲吻，转瞬间一个邪恶的、不明的黑影代替了Erik的位置。但那又有什么关系呢？Erik从未接受过任何需要引诱别人的任务，但如果真有其事的话，他知道自己也会毫不犹豫地执行，不管对象是什么性别、人品如何、长相怎样。Charles在一开始接受任务的时候就知道自己有可能会死，而跟别人上床比起死亡而言要好得多了，所以Charles应该觉得松了一口气才是。  
  
但他并没有。  
  
至少Erik保持了镇定。他说了残忍的话。毫无同情心。令这一切变得严酷无情。令Charles比第一次被Erik找到的那一天感到更加卑微。Erik站在那个本该和他做爱一整天的男人面前，近在咫尺地望进那双蓝色的双眼，说出的每一句话都像尖刀一样刺入Charles的心脏。  
  
残忍即是仁慈。因为Charles不能心存任何希望。Erik从Magda的遭遇里早已得到教训——早点令他死心总比让他死于非命要好。  
  
**  
  
作为他在英国度过的童年时光的一部分，Charles毫无疑问地在很小的时候就学会了骑马。他的技术也很好，骑在他的阿拉伯马上越过篱笆和小溪，轻盈得好像他俩都能飞起来一样。那匹马——他叫做“星火”的一匹绝美的母马——在Kurt Marko拖着全家人搬到美国的时候已经卖掉了。Charles自那以后就没有再骑过马。  
  
然而当他在马术俱乐部里翻身上马的那一刻，他发觉自己的身体比大脑还要记得更清楚。转瞬之间他就安然地坐在马鞍上，自信地握住了缰绳。  
  
“你根本不需要我陪着了，”Erik开口。  
  
Charles衷心地希望Erik没有陪着自己。起初他坏心眼地盼望着Erik会是个糟糕的骑手，有可能会一屁股摔在泥地里、抚慰Charles受伤的自尊。然而，不出所料，这男人轻而易举地坐在马鞍上，简直像是人马座的天神。他剪裁得体的马裤展示出他大腿肌肉的线条；Charles无比生动地记起自己跪在那双腿之间的感觉，那优美的肌肉在他的手掌之下收紧。  
  
 **忘了吧，** 他告诉自己。 **你必须忘记。** 他尽可能随意地微笑起来。“尽管让我一个人骑吧，Erik。我会完成任务的。”  
“毫无疑问。但我能给你提供信息。再说，我们要装作是朋友的样子。”  
  
 **我们现在不就是吗？** Charles没有说出口。是时候开始了。  
  
为了纪念星火，他选了这匹栗色的母马。而Erik，不出意外地，选择了马厩里最为漆黑的那一匹。他们并肩骑行在一条平坦的泥土路上，就好像Erik是他的暗影。马镫和缰绳发出的轻响，皮革与金属还有哒哒的马蹄声，令Charles忆起了曾经年少轻狂、无忧无虑的自己。他靠着这个来保持住笑容的明亮。  
  
虚假的欢乐一直停留在他的脸上，直到他看见前方两个骑马的人影。单凭着那男人的体型，他就能认出来。  
  
Charles低声开口，“那是Sebastian，骑灰马的那个。”  
“你确定？”Erik的语调像是在谈论天气。  
“肯定。他旁边的金发美人是谁？”  
  
“他的妻子，之前提过的Emma Frost。人们说她只是个装饰品。”  
“毫无疑问，”Charles说。Sebastian一向也具有吸引女人的能力，这也使得他真实的取向更容易被隐藏起来。“你觉得她知道他的真实身份吗？”  
“这得靠你来告诉我们。来吧，我们骑到前面去，给他一个看见你的机会。”  
  
Charles温柔地催促马儿向前；她美妙地回应，宛如一匹专业的赛马而不是俱乐部马厩里出租的庸碌之辈。要是他还富有的话，他可以把她买下来，每天陪着他。他喜欢这个念头，他俩可以一直朝着地平线驰骋，抛开身后的一切，永远不回头望一眼。  
  
但他只是平缓地经过了Sebastian和Emma的身边。Charles全程都直视前方。他没必要看见他们；只需要他们看见他。  
  
尽管Erik身下的坐骑并不如Charles的那般反应迅速，Erik还是赶了上来，距离他只有几步远。“他没有认出你，”Erik小声说。  
“你确定吗？”Charles轻快地说道。“也许他只是对我没兴趣了。男人常常如此，你知道。他们把玩物抛在脑后，很快就忘光了。”  
“让我们试试看是否如此。”  
  
Charles的马突然长啸一声，抬起了前腿、令他不得不抓牢缰绳，然后猛地向前冲去。他怀着惊慌一下子反应过来—— **Erik抽了她一鞭！** 该死的混蛋。他好不容易才控制住马儿，慢慢地安抚着她的步伐，但片刻之后一个骑手就来到他旁边帮助他。  
  
多么神奇啊，假装不认识Sebastian竟是如此容易。  
  
“谢谢你，”Charles摆出他最美丽、最纯真的微笑。“我不知道她是怎么了——等等，你是不是——”  
“Charles Xavier。”Sebastian愣住了，然后大笑出声。“到底你为什么会在这儿？”  
“打网球啊。你看不出来吗？”这使得他又收获了一阵笑声。Charles继续解释，“你是问我为什么来巴西，我猜测。这个嘛，在战争之后——在Kurt发生了那种事之后——我恨不得尽快离开那个国家。”  
  
“我完全理解，”Sebastian拍了拍Charles的肩膀，一个或许完全只是出自善意的动作。“你是一个人来的吗？你的妹妹和你一起来巴西了，还是——那边的那位先生——”  
“噢，Lehnsherr先生。我在贝伦的飞机上遇见他的。航空公司职员，无聊得要命，但我毕竟在城里一个人都不认识。Raven现在还待在美国，完成她在女校的学业，所以你看——我的确是一个人来的。”他稍稍前倾身体，像是要分享小秘密一般，但又不足以让Shaw觉得他有什么别的意图。“能遇见老朋友是多么幸运啊。”  
  
“是我应该觉得幸运才是，”Sebastian伸出手，与此同时Emma骑着她那匹雪白得似乎在阳光下发亮的马儿赶了上来。“向你介绍我的妻子，Emma？Emma，我亲爱的，这位是Charles Xavier, Kurt Marko的继子。”  
  
Emma瓷娃娃一般的脸蛋瞬间柔软了下来，同情地看着Charles，“我为你的损失感到很遗憾，Xavier先生。”  
“谢谢你。但至少他能够自我了断，而不是让政府制裁他。”这正是令Charles感到最难受的一点。“还有请叫我Charles。既然我准备待在里约，我希望我们能够在一起多相处一段时间。”  
  
现在Sebastian笑得露出了牙齿。“完全没问题。”  
Charles瞥了一眼旁边，看到Erik正向他们骑来，但步伐缓慢。当然，他是在给Charles可以逢迎讨好Sebastian的机会，但马儿那迟缓的脚步令他不禁觉得，Erik根本不关心Charles的安危。  
  
但事实真相更为糟糕。Erik关心……一点儿。比不上Charles对他的关心，也不足以令他抛下自己的责任。对Erik来说，Charles只是一个火种，一个用来使用的工具。他们曾经拥有过的一切，或是本可以继续下去的剧情，都已经不再重要了。Charles越是尽快接受这个事实，就越能够全身而退。  
  
如果他想要为此痛哭一场的话，而且他的确想要，他也不得不等到之后再说了。而此刻，Charles有份工作要做。  
  
Emma知道Kurt Marko的身份，也知道他的下场，尽管他的死才过去了几天而已。这说明Emma即便自己没有参与其中的话，也起码知道一些Sebastian的纳粹倾向。Charles对于这个结论胸有成竹；他知道这将是他收集的第一条情报。  
  
他作为一个间谍的任务已经悄然开始。


	6. Between The Devil & The Deep Blue Sea    在恶魔与深海之间

Charles在科帕卡巴纳皇宫酒店门前的街道上稍作停留——如此恢弘的一座酒店，简直像是他的家族曾经在纽约上城区拥有的豪宅的热带翻版。他将手移到脖颈处，再次检查了一下自己的领结。  
  
他已经很久没穿过这般正式的晚礼服了，上一次穿的时候他还是个富有的，无忧无虑的年轻人——沉迷书海，不谙世事——并且受到众人的欢迎。在他曾经的身份和即将成为的那个人之间隔着千山万水，横亘在他的眼前，令他有片刻感到几乎无力再往前一步。  
  
 **没关系的，** 他告诉自己。 **一点点的伤心无伤大雅。Shaw会以为你是为了Marko而难过。  
**  
但这并不是他迟疑的理由。在内心深处，Charles明白，他依然期待着Erik会来阻止他。期望着能够得到另一个任务，用另一种方式来潜入纳粹之中，而不用让自己陷入危险、或是献身给Sebastian，因为Charles属于Erik……  
  
 **你还没傻够吗？** Charles尖锐地吸进一口气，然后走进了酒店。  
  
侍者解释说Shaw先生已经预定了一张私人的餐桌，这令Charles不禁好奇他今晚需要逢场作戏到何种程度。令他松了一口气的是，那张私人餐桌还好只是贴近壁龛的一副卡座，被玻璃与木质的隔板半围绕着。当Charles走近的时候，Sebastian站起身来，就像是迎接一位女士一般。  
  
俗套的场面话，关于酒店的菜式还有里约的环境之类，在他俩之间持续了一会儿——但没有太久。“多么神奇啊，”Sebastian说道。“我居然在这儿巧遇你。”  
  
 **他是察觉出什么了吗？** Charles的知觉告诉他并非如此，Sebastian只是在庆祝自己的好运气。然而他还是极尽小心地回答，“可不是吗？但昨天晚上，我想了很久——你知道，其实也没那么令人意外。我们都想要尽可能地远离美利坚，而且我认为我们也有着相同的品味。对于如何构建美好社会的观点也并无分歧。”Charles垂下眼帘，片刻之后又迎上Sebastian的视线。“所以我以为，我们大概有着相似的想法，关于——关于未来应该如何。”  
  
Sebastian点点头，然后示意侍者再多倒一些香槟。“现在看来，似乎整个世界都脱出常轨了，不是吗？偏离了真正的秩序——真正的荣耀——而美国和苏联政府此刻正在倒数着爆发战争的时日，会死更多的人。”  
  
“并非整个世界都脱轨了，”Charles开口。“里约似乎还好。不——她很完美。看上去完美无缺。”  
  
他成功地引开了话题。Charles并没有强迫自己对于第三帝国的倾塌而歌唱虚伪和做作的挽歌，而Sebastian理所当然地以为他是在默认。“我们有机会缔造一个全新的世界，在这儿。我能否说一句，我很高兴你能够成为其中的一份子？”  
“谢谢你。我真没想到在这儿能遇见老朋友。近些日子……就好像我身边只剩下那些见风使舵的墙头草了。”  
  
“我当然不是。我一直很欣赏你，Charles。以每一个角度。”Sebastian把手放在Charles的腕上，但只有短暂的片刻。“然而，我觉得你并不是一直欢迎我的热情。”  
  
Charles轻柔地笑出声，抬眼望着天花板，佯装尴尬之色。“拜托了，别让我想起那时候我有多么年少无知。我那时——少不更事，又害羞，而你那么成熟，那么老于世故。不是一般的吓人，如果你想知道真相的话。”  
  
Sebastian的笑容伴着发自内心的愉悦而扩大了。“那么现在呢？”  
“现在？你还是那么成熟，也依旧吓人得要命。但我发现我自己开始怀疑，是否——”Charles让自己的声音伴随着凝视Sebastian的眼神而越变越低，宛如望着一个真正渴望的男人一般。“——我还能配得上你。”  
  
在这无可挑剔的时机，侍者端上了他俩的汤。Charles觉得这样最好。给他们冷静的时间，一个让他俩的对话更加小心翼翼进行的机会：那正是他所需要的。没必要让这一切显得过于容易，他想着，要不然Sebastian可能会怀疑他俩的相遇是早就安排好的——  
  
 **别再向自己撒谎了。** 你只是想拖延时间，想着也许能够收到推迟任务的消息，或者Sebastian自己会被逮捕，或是Erik会来到我身边，告诉我这一切都没必要发生。  
  
 **这种可能微乎其微。**  
  
于是他做出了当前状况下最好的一种选择：啜饮了一口香槟。  
  
  
在喝汤的途中，Charles偷偷摸摸地打量起Sebastian来。以任何一种客观的标准来讲，Sebastian Shaw都是一个有吸引力的男人。整齐的胡髭——窄长的脸型突出了他形状好看的颧骨——与年龄不符的健康、有力的身材——褐色的头发只在额角处有少许银丝——双眼几乎是和Charles本人一样明亮的蓝色：这些都是Sebastian的优点。然而Charles仍然心知肚明，即便是抛却那令人厌恶的政治信仰或是弱肉强食的观点，他也永远不会是自己喜欢的类型。  
  
Charles深知，要不是因为自己幼时的柔弱无力，Sebastian一开始根本就不会把他当作目标。如今他已经长大成人，变得独立——但要不是因为他看上去如此孑然一身，Sebastian Shaw估计也不会保持对他的兴趣。  
  
这一次，Charles有着美国情报机构作为后盾，然而他却感觉到从未有过的 **孤独** 。Sebastian应该能够感觉到那种气息。这再好不过。  
  
“我想起来了，”Sebastian说，“你和你妹妹好像很喜欢出海游玩，在佛罗里达的时候。”  
“的确。我是说，后来也是。”Charles并不十分待见迈阿密那些热情高涨的冲浪者，但海滩的确是他在那个城市里难得喜欢的几件事物之一。  
  
那种缓缓的微笑又回到了Sebastian的脸上。“那么，正好。我给你准备了礼物。”  
Charles又喝了一口香槟，用来稳住自己。“是什么呢？”  
  
“我有一艘游艇。很好的尺寸，一个人也很容易控制，但依然很舒适——在甲板下面有个小小的船舱，为了保护隐私。”  
“听上去挺迷人。”  
“我很愿意展示给你看。也许，这个周六？”  
  
就是后天。Sebastian想要带他出海，让他远离陆地、也远离一切可能的退路，然后操他。这正是Charles努力许久的机会，但他却难以让自己开口表达同意。  
  
他可以跟Sebastian Shaw做爱。Erik之前所说的话当中，有部分之所以那么伤人，正是因为它是正确的：Charles **的确** 不那么在乎上床的对象。客观来讲，很多人的长相甚至比不上Shaw，而且没有一个人试图对他表示好感，除了直接展示出自己的老二以外。要是任务仅此而已的话——尽管Charles厌恶Sebastian Shaw，他依然可以怀着目的与他上床，然后转身离去、毫发无伤。  
  
然而从一开始，这个任务就并非如此简单，自从他的视线越过拥挤的客厅，望见Erik的第一眼。  
  
“你的计划听上去——很完美，”Charles开口。“但我有约了，可能要改期。也许我可以明天再打电话给你确认？”  
  
Sebastian并没有气馁。相反地，他轻声笑起来。“玩这种欲拒还迎的把戏？”  
“……你会知道的，不是吗？”  
“那么明天再打电话给我，让我知道你下一步棋是什么。”  
  
宛如是调情；犹如在寻欢作乐。Charles举起酒杯，示意服务生来添酒。他需要这个。  
  
**  
  
Erik坐在西尼兰蒂亚广场附近的一张公园长椅上，假装入迷地看着一份环球晨报。但他的感官，经过多年的情报工作，专注于周围的一切。他的眼睛搜寻着附近每一个经过的人，观察他们是否注意到了自己，扫视着每一扇窗户，那些角落或是暗处是否藏着狙击手。这些习惯保护了这些年免于被捕或是杀害的厄运；它们使他成为如今这样出色的间谍。  
  
然而当他看见Charles朝他走来的时候，心中涌起的感觉却与专业训练没有丝毫关联。  
  
Erik的一半大脑在仔细观察着：Charles看上去累坏了，但穿着整齐，还戴着象征着重大场合的深蓝领结。而Erik身体的其余部分却都在愚蠢地、不理智地做出反应——涌出一阵希望、愉悦的感觉，随后又因为想起他们的使命而立即消逝不见。  
  
Erik把报纸在膝上折叠起来，传达出这次会面安全的暗号。没过一会儿，Charles就走过来，像是任何一个疲惫的城市过客一般坐在长椅上。他们并没有直接望着对方，但即使是这个角度——“你没有刮脸，”Erik低声开口。  
“我睡过头了。急匆匆赶出门。”  
“昨晚太迟？”  
  
Charles瞥了他一眼，抗议Erik过于轻快的语气。“是的。Sebastian Shaw昨晚带我出去吃晚饭了。五道菜，每一道都贵得要命。我喝了一杯解酒药，凌晨两点才睡着。”  
  
只是晚餐。Erik不愿承认心中的宽慰感。“所以，你已经告诉了我你对于食物的看法。那么，进展到底如何？”  
“颇有成效。Shaw什么都没察觉；我可以确定。他自大地相信我对他的兴趣只是因为他本人的魅力，相信他只是碰巧好运地在陌生的城市里遇到一个孤零零的年轻人——好吧，对于Sebastian来讲，这几乎跟壮阳药没什么两样。”  
  
“所以。你不需要多久就会被邀请参加Shaw的派对。能见到他的朋友。干得好，Xavier。”  
  
这本应该是会面的尾声才对；然而，Charles一动不动，低头盯着自己搁在膝头的双手。他的拇指摩挲着指节，也许是在回忆着那里曾有的伤口。“看上去，确实不需要多久。Shaw——他邀请我明天和他一起坐船出海。只有我们两人，在瓜纳巴拉海湾，独处几个小时。他没有说任何直白的话，但他也没必要讲。只是一直在描述他的私人船舱，还有他船上准备的佳酿。”  
  
Erik的嘴唇变得干涩得奇怪。“你怎么回答他？”  
“我说我需要去确认一下自己是否有空。说我今天会回复他。我——”Charles的声音破裂了，双手在膝盖上一动不动。“我该怎么回答他？”  
  
 **不。告诉他你不会去。因为你不是他的，你是我的，他不能拥有你，几个小时都不行，连一分钟都不行——**  
  
“没必要害羞，”Erik说。“回打给他，告诉他你愿意，然后挑选你最好的出海行头。大概你在迈阿密的第一个早晨穿的那套亚麻衣服就不错。深蓝色很衬你的眼睛。”  
  
Charles深吸了一口气。他看着Erik，脸上伤痛的表情就和Erik曾经射杀过的士兵一模一样。然而他的声音依旧保持平稳，“我会在中午打给他。”  
“我会告诉总部你做出了进展。”  
“那么之后呢？”Charles已经转过了头，尽管在这样的距离Erik仍能依稀看见Charles僵硬的微笑。“我们还在这里碰头，我把所有细节告诉你？”  
“我想我那时候可以自己补充细节。你只要告诉我是与不是就好。”  
  
Charles点点头。他一言不发地起身离去，穿过了广场，一直没有回头。Erik又继续盯着报纸看了一会儿，尽管他的葡萄牙语很流利，他却根本看不清眼前的任何一个字。大概过去了十分钟，他走进最近的一间商场，找到洗手间，安静地呕吐起来。在洗手池前面，他擦了擦嘴，之后他去到总部，在那儿，大家将会因为事情的顺利进展而欢欣鼓舞。  
  
  
  
**  
  
乘船出海的那一天提醒了Charles，在里约，五月是属于冬季的一部分。当然了水面上的温度一向会比较低；即便是昔日在迈阿密的炎夏，他也时常带着一件外套，防止在船上待到太晚。然而今天，当他站在Sebastian Shaw的甲板上之时，Charles却只是抱紧了自己，颤抖着，眺望着波光粼粼的海面。整个世界的阳光都无法使他感到温暖。  
  
“你快冻坏了！”Shaw的喊声穿过海浪的声响传来。“来，穿上这个！”  
  
Charles接住了他扔来的一团东西，原来是一件厚厚的毛衣，深棕色，微微有些粗糙的质感，令他想起了幼时去苏格兰的某次旅程，他的父亲一路牵着他的手在尼斯河畔散步。有那么一会儿，Charles任由自己沉浸于这段记忆中——没有被任何事物毁损的快乐回忆，完美得令他此刻简直无法相信，那真的发生过。  
  
至少Shaw还算体贴。Charles心想，这是个好兆头。  
  
Shaw穿着一套过于刻板的水手制服，要不是剪裁如此精良，要不是如此完美地适合他，简直可以说是可笑的一身。藏蓝的夹克，白色的帽子，一条围巾松松地绕在脖子上——他就是一个典型的富裕而无忧无虑的男人。至少，富裕那部分是真的。  
  
如果你不知道Shaw真实的为人，Charles对自己说，如果你只是在派对上与他萍水相逢而他邀你出海，你也许今天跟他在一起会很高兴。不，他并非你会喜欢的类型，但他提供了一段愉快的消遣时光，而且也不会完事之后把你抛弃。  
  
 **不像某些人。**  
  
但这都不能改变任何事。Erik——顽固的，易怒的Erik，因为自己想要Charles而痛恨自己，也许根本不允许自己想要任何人——他再怎么冷酷，都没有关系。多么徒劳无功都无所谓。Charles只是不顾一切地渴望着他。  
  
需要多久这种希望才会死去？他甚至才认识Erik Lehnsherr两个多星期。Charles对他的向往会比这更长久吗？  
  
 **会的，** 在他头脑深处有一个声音在低语。不能再想了。  
  
好吧，Charles很明白该如何让这种无谓的声音消失。“我猜你如约带了酒过来？”  
Shaw指了指下方的船舱。“你想要什么都有！”  
  
Charles在开船后的一个小时之内一直离船舱远远的。但现在逃避还有什么意义呢？他知道面前等待着他的是什么，知道自己应该做什么，而如果能得到一些麻醉剂的话，当然越多越好。  
  
于是他倚靠在通往甲板下方的窄窄阶梯旁。Shaw的船舱并不十分宽敞，但装置着一个密封的吧台以及一张木床。酒无法使一切停止，至少今天不能。Charles抓起了他目之所及的第一瓶烈酒——伏特加，并非他的最爱——倒了满满一杯。他可以兑什么呢？菠萝汁？应该可以。  
  
酒精灼烧了他的喉咙和胃部，一阵令人欣慰的烈焰。Charles在过去的三十六小时内几乎什么都没吃，于是他才吞了几口，就开始觉得头晕目眩起来。太好了。这再好不过。他之前为什么要抵抗呢？和Sebastian共进晚餐的时候他为何只喝了点香槟呢？是的，他需要保持清醒来支撑他的间谍工作，但今天——只是今天，清醒只会造成麻烦罢了。  
  
他努力在Sebastian的脚步逼近之前喝掉了整整一大杯酒。Charles在他走到自己身边之时早已摆上了满脸微笑。“找到感兴趣的东西了吗？”Shaw问道。  
  
“菠萝汁——加了一点儿酒，我承认。” **是的，害羞，装得害羞一些** 。Shaw会喜欢的，而且羞涩可以解释你之所以抗拒的原因，在即将到来的某个时候。  
  
“得了吧，Charles。你已经不是个孩子了，不敢在继父面前喝酒的孩子。”Shaw摘掉了帽子，轻轻放在了一边。不难想象外套很快也会紧随其后。  
“有时候，我仍然感觉自己是个孩子，”Charles嗫嚅着，在Shaw逐步走近的时候站在原地不动。“在你身旁。”  
“我能看得出来。而我觉得这可讨人喜欢了。”  
  
Shaw用一只手顺着Charles的下巴缓缓滑过。海浪使得他俩的身躯轻轻摇晃，Charles有些站不稳。当Shaw的拇指摩挲着Charles的嘴唇时，他心知肚明地张开嘴，舔了它。  
  
那是他在整个下午的过程中，唯一一次采取主动。除此之外，Charles都任由Shaw完全地引领自己。是Sebastian扯掉了那件温暖的毛衣，然后用几乎算得上温柔的动作脱掉了他其余的衣服。也是Sebastian先张开了嘴唇，邀请Charles的回馈。也是他开口询问Charles是否愿意被操，如果他觉得太快了，那也没关系的——  
  
 **他真的以为我是天真无邪的。** Charles用手背抹了一下嘴巴，“好的，”他的声音几不可闻。“如果你想要我的话，好的。”  
  
讽刺的是，Sebastian几乎比Charles曾经的大多数情人都要来得温柔体贴。但这也毫无意义。所有的温存，所有的亲吻，以及装模作样的询问，都只是Shaw用来满足自己的方式——来满足他那种“年长的男性完全掌控一个年轻的、柔顺的男孩”的想象。能够彻底拥有Charles的隐秘幻想，是他早已规划好的脚本。  
  
至于Erik——抛却他所有的粗暴，所有的冷酷，还有至今为止的所有棋局——在那个完美的一小时之内，在汽车后座上，Erik对Charles是那么坦率，那么诚实以及脆弱，没有任何人能与他相比。不管如今他对Charles抛出多少无情的言语，都没有关系，因为他所代表的是正确的事物，他用尽一切在为它们做斗争。最起码，Erik拥有一种耀眼的纯净，足以令Shaw的腐朽人性相形见绌。  
 **  
我根本不在乎跟他上床，** Charles对脑海中的Erik这么说道。 **让我痛苦的是你不在乎这个，根本不在乎——  
**  
Sebastian轻声细语，“把腿抬高一点。”  
Charles照做了，并且露出了微笑。  
  
  
**  
  
两天以后，Charles带上了蓝色的领结，穿过西尼兰蒂亚广场。Erik似乎沉浸于手中的报纸，在Charles在他身旁坐下之后好一会儿都没有反应。  
  
终于，Erik开口了。“如何？”  
“告诉你的长官，他们可以把Sebastian Shaw列入我的——玩伴之一了。”  
  
Erik捏紧了手中的报纸，那也许是代表着某种隐秘的，见不得人的满意。但Erik的面上毫无波澜。“你行动很快。”  
“你早该知道。”  
“够了。”  
  
Charles抱紧了双臂，尽管天气十分温暖。就好像他仍然能感觉到海上的寒风侵蚀着自己一般。“Shaw提出了一个建议，我觉得我应该告诉你。”  
“我不确定我想听到Shaw对你提的‘建议’。”  
  
那是嫉妒，不是吗，深藏于冰层之下？Charles甘愿希望那不是。只有细微的火种支撑得起他那愚蠢的、不理智的小小希望。没有什么能改变他不得不做的事情。“他邀请我周四一起吃晚饭，去‘见见他的朋友’。”  
  
“我想他指的是马球俱乐部？或者是什么更有用的组织？”  
“我也不能确定，但——Sebastian是那种把工作与玩乐结合在一起的人。”  
  
Erik点点头。“那么，周四的晚上。你和我应该在那之后短暂会面一次。不是在这里。既然你现在已经完全和Shaw搞在一起了，我们不能冒险每次都在同一个地方见面。”  
“他也提到周四下午带我一起去马场。或许你也应该一起去。两个熟人很容易在那种场合偶遇，不是吗？我们甚至可以用望远镜看到对方，就不用到处找人了。”  
  
Charles的想法是个很不错的策略，但不管他心中是否有得意，也随着Erik表情的冷峻而消失了。“我觉得你很喜欢这工作。”  
  
 **能别总像甩人一巴掌那样刺耳吗？** 他的脸一定是红透了，像个莽撞的孩童，但还是努力用轻快的语调回答。“你不想知道吗？”  
  
长长的沉默之后，Erik才开口。“只要你一切都好。”  
“——Erik——”  
“他没有强迫你。没有弄伤你。”  
Charles无法开口，只是摇了摇头。  
  
“那么其余的一切都无关紧要了。”  
这短暂一秒的友善不知为何竟比那些残忍的话要更加伤人。它使得Charles意识到，他失去的那些东西并非完全是一场幻觉。  
“周四，”Erik说完，没有道别就径直离开了。  
  
显然，在公园长椅上独自多逗留一会儿，是出于间谍工作的谨慎考虑，用以减少任何被发现他俩是约好碰头的可能性。然而在此时，Charles本人也不确定自己的膝盖能否支撑自己站起身来；他需要再缓一会儿。于是他只是把自己抱紧了一点儿，抬头望向自己的公寓，试图想象着有两个人影站在阳台上，不知疲倦地亲吻着彼此因为他们不忍分离。  
  
  



	7. Do Nothing 'Til You Hear From Me 什么都别做，等待我的消息

“Shaw太太——”  
“请叫我Emma。”她朝Charles递来的微笑宛如她身上的晚礼服一般洁白耀眼。还好他的上级给他搞了一件燕尾服。  
“那好，Emma。感谢您邀请我到您家来。”  
“别犯傻了。我们晚餐正好缺一个人，再说了，我总是想要认识认识Sebastian的朋友们。”她挽住了Charles的胳膊，脸上带着心照不宣的笑容。“尤其是，他在这些人之中最喜欢你。”  
  
 **她知道。** Charles的微笑没有任何波动。“您太抬举我了。”  
“并没有。过来见见我们别的客人。”  
  
Sebastian Shaw的生活十分奢华。他的会客室高挑的穹顶至少有四十英尺高；黑与白相间的大理石地砖将地面变成了一张棋盘。墙边竖立着一幅旋转楼梯，它波浪状的扶栏犹如乌檀蛇一般蜿蜒上升。悬在头顶的水晶吊灯几乎有一个普通房间那么大。 **所以这个，** Charles心想， **就是人们所说的不义之财。  
**  
如果说Kurt曾经作为纳粹的一员获取了什么财富的话，他的家人并未在其中获利半分。  
  
Emma领着Charles走进一间同样富丽堂皇的餐厅里，Sebastian正站在那儿和三个男人聊天，大家手里都拿着一杯鸡尾酒。Sebastian喜笑颜开，“啊，你来了。”  
“脱缰的野马也无法阻拦我，好像是这么说的吧，”这正是他还是一个中学男生之时会说的那种圆滑的客套话。还好这起到了作用。  
  
“现在，让我介绍一下我的朋友。”Sebastian指向了第一个男人，一个高个子，瘦瘦的，秃头男子，脸上浮现出秘而不宣的、彬彬有礼的蔑视神色。至少，这个人显然知道Charles究竟是什么人，并且也知道为什么Sebastian如此欢迎他。“Charles，这位是Walter Beardsley。Walter，这是Charles Xavier。”  
“幸会，”Beardsley开口，足够客气。Charles只是点点头，在脑海中重复着， ** _Walter Beardsley，Walter Beardsley，秃顶，棕色眼睛，大概六英尺一寸高，不超过165磅，上流社会的英国口音，Walter Beardsley。_**  
  
Sebastian继续说着，“这一位则是Ivan Mathis。Ivan，Charles是Kurt Marko的继子。”  
“真是巨大的损失，”Mathis把酒杯搁在一边，双手握住了Charles的手掌。“我见过Kurt没几次，但我非常欣赏他。他真是牺牲得像个英雄。”  
“感谢你的好意，”Charles庄严肃穆地说。至少这样会有用。 ** _逐渐花白的金发，大概五尺九寸高，将近180磅，叫做Ivan但有着德国口音，左撇子。Ivan Mathis。  
_**  
“最后一位，但并非最不重要的，Eberhard Hupka。”别人也许不会注意到Sebastian微笑扭曲了一瞬——清楚地展现出Hupka其实 **正是** 这群人当中最为低微的一位。Charles同样暗自记下了这一点。  
  
“很高兴见到你，Xavier先生，”Hupka开口。“Sebastian的朋友就是我的朋友。”  
 ** _褐发，戴眼镜，也是五尺九寸高，但接近220磅，东欧口音，很难分辨，非常努力地在恭维Shaw，但也许哪里惹到了他_** 。“认识新朋友总是很高兴，”Charles跟他握了握手。“还有，请叫我Charles就好。”  
  
餐厅看上去是为了一个盛大许多的派对而准备的。桌子上只布置了在场几位客人的餐具，然而房间尽头的壁炉架上却摆了不少酒瓶，地上还放着几瓶。八瓶，不，九瓶——他们准备今晚全喝完吗？  
  
真糟糕我很久没练过酒量了，Charles心想。在游艇上那绝望的一饮只是无奈的必需品；自那以后，他一直节制地只在社交的时候小酌几杯，这样才能使他清醒地观察以及默记下周围发生的一切。如果说今晚会是一场狂欢的话，他必须得在与他们一同畅饮和密切关注他们之间找寻一个平衡才行。  
  
然而，仆人却为晚餐奉上了另外几瓶酒——也是红酒，也许是更配合他们的菜式。事实证明Emma是个理想的女主人；每一道菜都搭配得绝妙，味道也无比精美，她一定是挑选了一个极佳的主厨。除此之外，她还与大家游刃有余地聊天。要是Charles没有那么明察秋毫的话，房间里的紧张气氛一定会被她巧妙地遮掩过去。  
  
然而他能感觉出来对话之中的压力，主要是围绕在Eberhard Hupka周围。  
  
“目前为止你最喜欢里约的哪里，Charles？”Emma切鱼肉的姿态如此优雅，犹如一位雕琢宝石的工匠。  
“除了遇到老朋友之外？”Charles迅速地朝Sebastian偷瞄了一眼，男人露出了满是欲望的笑容。“我得说，是热带雨林。”  
“真的吗？看不出你是喜欢狂野那派的，”Sebastian说道。  
  
他和Erik，藏身于温柔的树荫之中，在性爱之后的余韵中亲吻着对方，好像永远不必停息——“是的，”Charles波澜不惊地开口，“当我在户外的时候我通常更喜欢出海。但我在刚来这儿的时候去过一次雨林，而我觉得……嗯，我觉得我从未去过那么美丽的地方。”  
“你知道吗，我从来没去过？”Emma说。“我必须尽快去看看。”  
“我可以载你去，如果你想的话！”Hupka的邀约听上去十分热切——不，是惊慌。“只要你一开口就行，Shaw太太。”  
  
 **她一见到我就立刻让我叫她Emma，** Charles想着。 **她明明认识Eberhard Hupka更久，但却从没给他相同的待遇。这意味着她对我的态度有问题，还是对Hupka的态度有问题？  
**  
剩下的餐桌对话只提供了微乎其微的有用信息，但Charles还是专心听着。Beardsley提到了在圣卡特琳娜和“我们的朋友”度过了一段时间。Charles对于巴西的地理还并非十分熟悉；但没关系。也许Erik和他的同僚能够靠着这条信息挖掘出更多的东西。当Mathis提到将会坐上飞往苏黎世的航班，Charles也暗自记下，所以航班信息会被监控——Mathis在瑞士的一举一动也会被密切关注。  
  
但那晚最为惊心动魄的一刻，发生在甜点上桌的时候，Sebastian想要最后一次为晚餐举杯。“赤霞珠会和这道甜品相得益彰。我们再开一瓶吧？”  
侍者稍微停顿了一下。“先生，恐怕我们的赤霞珠已经喝完了。我可以到酒窖里拿一些，或者——你看，这里就有一瓶。”他指了指壁炉架上的酒。  
  
“不！”Hupka惊得跳了起来，双眼大睁。“不要打开！”  
Beardsley抓紧了Hupka的胳膊，把他拖回了椅子上。Emma的眼神变得像冰一样冷，而Mathis直接转过脸去不愿看他。为了掩饰自己的迷惑，Charles咬了一大口甜点。Sebastian一个人保持了镇静，只是简单地说，“我们还有一瓶不错的冻香槟，不是吗？把那瓶拿来吧。”  
  
晚饭结束后，Emma再度挽起了Charles的手臂。“你一定得看看我们的花园。Sebastian和我经常在早晨的时候在外面喝茶。也许哪天你能和我们一起？”  
  
 **她绝对知道什么** 。“——当然，我很乐意。”在这种情况下，Charles根本没有足够的借口可以留在那里，听那些人说话。  
  
Shaw夫妇的花园几乎有热带雨林那么大。当然黑暗的夜色是一部分原因，令他们周围那些繁茂的树木看上去似乎绵延到天际那么遥远。但即使只凭借着草坪上零星的灯光，Charles还是能看见一大排红陶瓦的花圃，种满了许多羊齿植物与花朵的花盆，以及一块半圆形空地上放置的优雅铁艺桌椅，那里一定视野最佳。在夜色中，难以看清。  
  
“你不知道，我有多么高兴你和Sebastian能够遇见对方，”Emma开口。  
他不得不斟酌词句。“能见到老朋友总是很开心的。”  
  
“但你们俩是特殊的，不是吗？”Emma挑起了一边眉毛，凑近了一点儿。“我不是个孩子了，你明白的。我理解男人们需要一点儿自己的兴趣爱好。”  
  
Charles的第一反应是和她调情。 **这就是我们之所以单独待在户外的原因吗？** 但他不能够显示出自己对于房子里正在发生的任何事有所好奇。“你真是——非常友善。”  
她拍了拍他的脸颊，好像他是个孩童一般。“Sebastian说的没错。你真是太害羞了！”  
  
他大笑起来，流露出的不自在是发自真心的，确信Emma曲解了他的意思。而在他的脑海中，他只是想着，我该怎么回去那里？  
  
最好是疲倦，令人信服，毫无破绽。“不好意思，我得去一下洗手间。”  
  
Emma显然信了他；她的脸上没有滑过一丝怀疑，“当然可以，你可以去二楼（second story）的那间——就在右手边上楼。”  
她是美国人，通过她的口音判断。而且美国人才会用“second story”来指代二楼。Charles该如何慢吞吞地上楼呢？比起下楼，应该是上楼的时候更会引起注意，于是Charles决心尽快爬上楼梯，然后慢慢地下来。（不幸的是，他的确需要上厕所，于是浪费了他几分钟偷听对话的时间。）  
  
然而，在他慢慢下楼的时候，Charles的耐心获得了回报。  
  
“这就是我们所说的草率大意，”尽管声音被紧闭的房门掩盖了些许，Sebastian的声音仍然比Charles所听过的任何时候都要来得冷酷。他瞬间明白过来，这，才是真正的Sebastian Shaw——Klaus Schmidt。“你总是因为惊慌而让小问题变大。”  
  
Hupka的声音尖得要命。“但——我们绝不能让瓶子被打开！”  
“你觉得我没能力搞定吗？”Sebastian打断了他。“还好今晚只是朋友之间的聚会。要是你在人多的场合下犯了这样的错误——如果有我们不那么熟的人在场——你可能会造成不可挽回的损失。”  
  
Beardsley插了进来，甚至比Sebastian的声音更为严厉。“我们负担不起这样的失误。尤其是在这个节骨眼上。”  
“够了，”Mathis开口，比其他人温和许多——而对于Charles，却更为可怕。“我们不该待太久的。”  
“当然，是的，”Hupka显然是松了口气，可以离开这儿。Charles不能怪他。他稍微加快了脚步，准备走回Emma身边，假装什么都没听到。  
  
但这时候他听见Mathis的声音，“Eberhard，为什么不让我开车送你回家呢？你是乘车来的，不是吗？”  
“我——我——我可以再叫一部车，不麻烦的——”  
Hupka的抗争立马就被淹没了，Sebastian开口，“别犯傻了，车子至少要半小时才能来。而尽管我太太好心地没说出口，但我感觉她已经累坏了。”  
“看，不是吗？”Mathis圆滑地说。“你应该跟我一起走。”  
Beardsley补充了一句，“这样再好不过。”  
  
一阵寒意流过Charles的脊椎，他意识到Eberhard Hupka今晚不会回家了，永远也不会了。  
  
“好的，好的，没问题！”那假装的轻快语气令Charles如同被切开一般痛楚。Hupka是个纳粹支持分子，无疑是罪有应得。然而Charles绝不可能因为听着别人痛苦地哀求饶命的声音而感到愉悦，“真是谢谢你了，Ivan。Sabastian，帮我给你可爱的妻子转达谢意——还有你那位年轻的朋友，Marko的儿子——都十分迷人。还有——还有我十分抱歉酒瓶的事情——”  
  
Charles再也忍不下去了。他快步走到花园里，重重地关上了大门，深吸了一口气；即使只是和煦的、湿润的空气，此刻也令人感到安心。  
几步之遥，Emma正在叮嘱着仆人。“是的，都放在酒窖里，但和别的赤霞珠分开。所有的34号酒瓶，都必须一直单独存放。”  
“是的，太太。”  
  
“你好呀，”Charles开口。自己发出一些声响应该是最好的掩饰，以证明他没有听到任何事情，不是吗？但还是有些笨拙。他回到自己最自然的风范。“想我了吗？”  
  
“想死了，”Emma笑了起来，走上前来亲了他的脸颊一口。仆人走开了，无疑是去了那间神秘的酒窖。“看哪，Sebastian来了。”  
Sebastian在Charles之后一会儿就出来了。尽管他的笑容显然是给Charles的，他还是先对自己的妻子说话。“客人都离开了，终于只剩我们了。”  
“啊。”Emma张开了双臂，像是在拥抱天空一般。“我们自由了！”  
  
Charles大笑起来。“我不也是客人吗？”  
“你不算，”Sebastian说。“我们永远欢迎你。”  
“永远，”Emma重复。“而现在嘛，请原谅，我的鞋子磨脚得要命，我只想好好睡一觉。”她转身离开的时候眼底闪着了然的光芒。“我想你们俩可以玩得开心？”  
  
“当然了，”Sebastian回答。  
等到Emma关上大门的时候，Charles转身面向Sebastian，让自己的惊讶之色溢于言表。“你的妻子真是——太热情了。”  
  
“Emma理解我，”Sebastian把Charles的一缕头发拨到耳后。“现在只剩我俩了，我有一个建议。”  
Charles强迫自己保持微笑。“我打赌，我能猜到你的建议是什么。”  
“哦，我觉得我会让你惊讶的。”  
  
  
11.27更新  
  
**  
全世界的赛马场都大同小异：马（或是骆驼，抑或长腿猎犬，总之是当地人喜欢的某种动物），充斥着动物的汗臭和粪便味，围满观众的跑道，以及，随处可听见下赌注的声音。  
  
Erik站在那儿，手里拿着今天的赛马项目安排，一顶卷檐软呢帽恰到好处地戴在头上。他假装是来欣赏赛马，顺便下几注。当然了，这就使他能够长久地停留在出票员的旁边——整座马场中最有可能不小心遇见另一个赌徒的地点。  
  
当Erik看见Charles的第一瞬，他并不相信自己的眼睛。那只是匆匆一瞥，只是人潮之中出现的某一个男子。他把那个人看成了Charles，只是因为他渴望看见他——不，因为这是他的任务——  
  
但当人群再次涌动着分开的时候，Erik发现自己并没有看错。无论何时，无论何地，他总能找到Charles。  
  
长裤是黄油的鲜嫩色彩。一件白色的毛衣，袖子卷到了手肘处。一条海军蓝色的围巾搭在颈间。Charles在任何人看来，都活像是一个无忧无虑的纨绔子弟，而他手中拿着的望远镜看上去也完全只是为了观察马儿，丝毫不会引起怀疑。Erik努力让自己只去赞赏Charles完美的伪装，而不是他发梢间跃动的阳光，也不是他臀部的曲线，除了工作和任务以外，再无其他。  
  
Charles没过多久就看到了他，抬起一只手轻松地挥了挥。Erik点点头，朝他走去。没必要着急。  
“又见面了，”Charles对这位在飞机上遇见的泛美航空的员工打招呼。“没想到在这儿见到你。”  
“谁不喜欢一场好比赛呢？告诉我，你第三轮赌的哪一匹？”  
  
“我看看——嗯哼——我押的是‘黑鸟’。”  
“我押的是‘战士之盔’。”  
“希望更好的那匹马会赢吧，”Charles的语调只有几不可闻的变化，“跟我一起去下注，好吗？”  
“为什么不呢？我想看看你那些会被我赢到手的钱。”  
Erik因为Charles发出的真心大笑而有些沾沾自喜。  
  
他们一同经过了出票员的柜台旁边，来到相对人少的那一边；在这儿，他们可以躲开看台上观众的视线。Erik开口，“我猜测Shaw先生正在座位上？”  
“和他的妻子，一位极其热心的女士，”Charles翻了个白眼。“你带纸和笔了吗？我有好多东西要告诉你。”  
  
Charles吐露情报的速度甚至令Erik的笔头有些赶不上。人名，猜测的国籍，发色，瞳色，体重——一切都足够详细。但Charles描述每个人的方式，推测他们性格的方式，都让Erik觉得可以信赖。他的水平几乎和任何一个专业的情报人员不相上下，Erik心想他可以给Charles此等的尊敬。  
  
但Charles分享的下一条信息令他十分错愕。“酒瓶？”  
“我知道听上去很怪。”Charles把手臂环抱在胸口。“但34号红酒不是用来喝的，那些酒瓶全都单独分开存放，而且我猜测Eberhard Hupka正是因为泄露了这个信息所以被杀了。”  
  
“你之后一直没看到他？”Erik问。Charles摇摇头。“好吧，我们会盯紧的，看看能查出什么。至于那些酒——实在太奇怪了。当然了，你不能问Shaw是怎么回事。”  
“不能，但是……”Charles的声音变轻了，然后他把自己抱得更紧了一点。“也许最终，我能够有机会进酒窖看看。”  
  
这对于Erik来讲是根本不可行，又是极度危险的。然而事到如今，他相信Charles不会去做毫无把握的事情。“还有什么要报告的吗？”  
“我刚要说到这个。你知道——Sebastian——他邀请我和他同居了。”  
  
Erik难以置信地从笔记本中抬起视线，瞪着Charles。“什么，他要为你租个什么公寓，周末和你幽会吗？”  
“不是的，他想要我搬进他的家里。像我之前说过的，抑或是暗示过的，Shaw的妻子理解他的——嗜好。对他来讲，Emma是他的生意伙伴，能够从他们的虚假关系中获益的任务。她不会反对的。事实上，他说她很高兴房子里搬进来一位他们能够信任的人。”Charles因为这句话的讽刺意味而笑了几声，尽管如此Erik还是知道，这证明了Charles的伪装工作做得有多么完美。“这告诉我们，还有很多事情是在Shaw的房子之外发生。所以我应该搬去，你觉得如何？”  
  
Erik花了好一会儿才回答出声。“说得有理。”  
“我就猜你会这么说。但你应该还得上报给我们的上级，确保获得批准才行？要是没说的话，他们大概会以为我被Shaw的一两句甜言蜜语和一栋山上豪宅迷昏了眼、忘记了自己的任务。”  
  
“如果明天早晨我手拿一本红色的书出现在西尼兰蒂亚广场的话，你就接受他的邀请。要是没有，就什么都别做，等待我的消息。”  
  
Charles点了点头。  
  
Erik此刻只想立即结束这次谈话。他没有理由再继续忍受下去，忍受Sebastian和Charles同床共枕的事实带来的痛苦——话说回来这事实本就 **没有理由** 令他觉得痛苦才对。然而他还是厌恶想象Charles置身于Shaw的房檐之下。  
  
 **在他的控制之下。**  
  
“你能为我做件事吗？”Charles开口问道，声音比之前更加安静许多。“你，或者你的组织都可以。”  
“什么事？”  
“帮我留住我自己的公寓。在战略层面上，这是有必要的；我已经签了合同，所以我一开始当然不可能立刻搬出去。我应该留一些东西在哪儿。”  
“是的，有必要。”Erik皱起眉头。“但这不是你问我帮忙的原因，不是吗？”  
  
“没错。我需要——如果我要经受这一切的话，我需要知道有一个地方，在那儿我能够独自待一阵子，如果有必要的话。一个Sebastian Shaw无法找到我的地方。我知道，如果我经常回去的话会露出破绽，也许我永远都不会再回去住一天。但——如果我还有某样属于我自己的东西，会好受一些。”  
  
起初Erik没有回答。他发不出声音。也几乎失去了所有的勇气。他真是个傻瓜，竟然这么简单的事情都不明白。  
  
但并非是因为这个请求。而是因为Charles言语里深藏的绝望之意，他哀求着，想留下一间房子让他足以藏身。虽然Charles一直都兢兢业业地执行任务，他在谈到工作之时一直云淡风轻，但是他受到的深重影响从未让Erik看见——直到此刻。  
  
终于，Erik沙哑地开口。“这是你应得的。我会搞定的。为了你。”  
“Erik——”  
“什么？”他的情绪刚刚变得柔软，又一瞬沸腾起来。“你还想要我干什么呢？拍拍你的脑袋？给你一朵小红花？你的工作做得足够好了，而且你也从没有开口提过任何过分的要求。”  
  
Charles脸红了。“我猜你的确已经给了我你愿意给的一切了，是的。”  
 **  
Erik愿意给Charles更多——他的身体，他的床，他残缺灵魂的每一块碎片。** 他痛恨意识到这个；他希望Charles永远不要知道。只有这样才能让他俩拥有安然脱身的一线生机。于是他只是开口说道，“别演得像个弃妇一样。不适合你。”  
  
“毕竟我已经不是你带到里约来的那个坠入爱河的男孩。你似乎更喜欢他一点。“  
“你是说你已经不再坠入爱河了，我懂了。”  
  
这句话本该提供给Charles一个畅所欲言的机会，不管说出多么残酷的话语。不管有多么真实。Erik想要Charles在他俩之间画清一条永远不会再跨越的界线。  
  
然而，Charles只是仰头望着他，流露出令Erik几乎难以呼吸的绝望，与渴望。  
“假如你能了解——”Charles不得不用力吞咽了一口，才能继续讲下去。“假如你能了解我对你感情的一半——你都不可能站在这儿，谈笑风生，假装一切都无所谓。也许你依然会跟我分开——我不认为你自己在乎那种事，你只在乎对于纳粹的仇恨，还有对你自己的仇恨。但你不会像现在这样冷酷。你不会看着我的眼睛，说出这种话来。假如你能了解的话。”  
  
Erik知道Charles小瞧了他的残忍。这是个好机会证明这一点，他可以讲出一些让Charles的心口永远留下伤疤的话、令他永远离开Erik。  
  
但那些话并未出口。  
  
他只是说，“假如我了解的话，能让这一切变得容易些吗？假如我说的都是你想听的话？你不需要一个情人。你需要的是赎罪。这是你自己的原话。这就是我们的动作。唯一能让工作完成的方式，就是忘记之前的一切，包括我们小小的……轻率行为。”  
  
Charles深吸一口气，发出一声轻柔的惊呼——但他看上去并没有被惹怒，或是受伤。Erik只看见了他脸上的怜悯。“这就是你对于家人的态度，不是吗？你的妻子和孩子。你强迫自己忘掉她们——或者，至少努力去忘记。”  
  
Magda的形象在Erik的脑海中依旧清晰（她深色的眼睛，卷曲的长发，两人一起起舞时她穿着的酒红色舞鞋），但他已经不能记起她的嗓音。对于Anya则遗忘程度更深了。她已经逐渐褪色，变成一个模糊的、带着爽身粉清香的婴儿形象，而不再是那个他曾抱在怀中的真实孩童。  
  
“我不会带着不必要的累赘。”Erik这话似乎是在否定。抑或是在肯定。感觉两者皆有。“你也应该如此，如果你想要高效率的话。”  
  
尽管Charles点了点头，他的表情依然只能用同情来形容。“你说过你从Dachau集中营死里逃生。在你家人死去的同时你活了下来。我但认为你把自己体内最好的一部分杀死了，用来留住她们。”  
  
Erik可以回击Charles。“我的女儿在上学的年龄之前就被送进了毒气室。我的妻子在铁丝网之内活活饿死。她们孤零零地死去。不管我做任何事，都无法改变这个事实。 **任何事。** 所以省省你那廉价的同情心，滚回游戏之中去。”  
Charles往前走了一步，知道自己逾距了。“抱歉。真心抱歉。我再也不会提她们了。”  
  
不知为何正是他的这番话令Erik震动。想到Magda和Anya将再也不会被提起——再也不存在，甚至不存在于记忆、历史之中——这刺痛了Erik内心毫无防备的一个角落。他猛地吸了一口气，痛恨Charles能够看见他如此细微的脆弱。但Erik需要这样的时刻。要是他不知道他在哪儿还能受伤，他就不会知道该去缝合哪些伤口。在他能够变得刀枪不入之前，成为眼前任务最有力的武器之前，他必须确保自己的灵魂中再无一物，除了伤疤。  
  
 **假如你了解我对你感情的一半** ，Erik望着Charles心想。 **我们俩谁都没有机会活着走出这里。  
**  
“你还好吗？”Charles安静地开口。  
Erik直起身子。赛马场上的人群在他们周围喧嚣涌动，充斥着人性无尽的咆哮。“我说了——闭嘴。”  
“那好吧。”  
“你已经把该说的都讲完了吗？那你还在这儿浪费什么时间？”  
“ **耶稣啊** 。”  
“我的宗教不相信他。”  
“你知道吗，”Charles紧绷地开口，“你也许会很幽默，倘若你不是这样一个彻头彻尾的混蛋的话。”  
  
他必须严厉——但不是严苛。“听着，你做得很好。跟我们的同僚一样出色，甚至比得上那些经过严谨训练和多年实战经验的人。继续保持，好吧。我们会找人调查这个酒瓶的事情；我们也会搜寻Hupka。你的进步很大。”应该让一切回到正轨。“现在没必要拖泥带水的。”  
“你就想说这些吗？不出所料。”Charles尖锐地吐气。“现在请原谅，我得去下个注，以防Sebastian问起我到哪儿去了。”  
  
Erik走到了栏杆边缘，一遍观看第三场比赛。尽管他投注的是‘战士之盔’，他发现自己在心中默默地为‘黑鸟’加油。  
  
但事实证明，他们都下错了赌注。  
  
**  
“‘原子时代’赢了！”Emma拍着手，而她的丈夫满足地对着自己的赢家微笑，那是一匹浅灰色的马儿，以一种能够摧毁世界的新型炸弹命名。Shaw夫妇的包厢坐落在看台最好的观景位置上；两人戴着情侣墨镜。“你是我见过最棒的赌徒，亲爱的。”  
“你自己也不坏啊。”  
“Charles去了好久了，不是吗？”  
Sebastian耸耸肩。“下面的柜台是一团糟。我一开始也花了不少时间才下好注。”  
  
“……他给你回答了吗？”  
“还没。我这几天再催问他几次。”  
“之后他就会是你的了，”Emma说。“我们的。”  
  
“我贪婪的小姑娘，”他挠了挠她的下巴，仁慈和蔼地微笑起来。“谁会想到我俩在闺房之事上竟有如此相同的爱好呢？”  
Emma慵懒而餍足地伸了个懒腰。“等Charles搬进来，你一定要让他住在我房间隔壁的那一件卧室吧？你答应过我的。”  
“我遵守诺言，亲爱的。你将会听到所有东西。啊，他在那。”  
  
Sebastian指了指，Emma顺势看见了Charles Xavier穿过人群，正准备往回走来。Charles回头看了一眼，看的是一个穿着灰色套装、戴着帽子、之前似乎一直站在他附近的男人。“那是谁？”她咕哝着。  
“我会问的。大概不认识。”  
也许是真的。然而，在这样的节骨眼上，Emma不禁担忧起来——开始认真地思考起所有事情来。“你一点不担心他搬进家里住吗？不担心酒窖里的那些东西吗？”  
  
Sebastian大笑出声。“Charles Xavier对于一切不能喝的酒都不会感兴趣的。不必担心。我们会让他一直迷醉着——以各种各样的方式——让他没可能造成任何麻烦。而当我们把酒瓶运到阿根廷的那些朋友身边之后——”  
“原子时代，”Emma重复着，带着慵懒、轻松的微笑。然后她直起身来，立即变成了更加优雅得体、天真无邪的另一个人。“Charles！宝贝，你回来了。”  
  
他朝她伸出手，然后加入了他们的包厢“下面真是一团糟。害得我刚才输了一局！”  
“没关系的，我赢了两人的份。”Sebastian说，而Charles在他身边坐下。他伸手拍了拍Charles的膝头。“刚才那个是谁？你似乎跟谁说话来着。”  
“哦，你记得的，在马术俱乐部。Erik Lehnsherr，我在飞来里约的航班上认识的。在下注的柜台那里碰上的。”Charles听上去很无聊。  
  
Emma指了指之前就放在他们中间的一瓶白兰地。“喝一点吧，亲爱的。不然你今天就太无聊了。”  
Charles很少喝醉——Emma注意到这点——然而今天他却说，“你猜怎么着？我会的。”她愉快地望向自己的丈夫，而后者正盯着Charles大口吞咽时的喉咙。  
  
类似的画面很快就会出现在她的身边了，很快。  
  
一番痛饮之后，Charles向后靠在座位上，姿态比往常更加放松。“下一轮你赌了那个？你看上去每次都能赢。”  
Sebastian和Emma相视一笑。“你说的对，”他对Charles低语。“我总是能赢。”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.脱缰的野马也不能：原文是Wild horses couldn't have，化用一句英国的俚语，表示任何事都不能阻止某人。  
> 2.赤霞珠：Sauvignon Cabernet 一种红酒  
> 3.Second story：美国人的第一层是first floor,第二层是second floor而英国人的第一层是ground floor第二层是first floor  
> 4.犹太人不信基督。


	8. Prelude To A Kiss 一吻的前奏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情节的高潮部分。

那天在赛马场发生的事情只是一场意外。Erik不会再让自己陷入那样的软弱当中了。  
  
因此，从那之后，他和Charles的会面都十分简短。通常他们几乎不看对方的脸。然而就在那屈指可数的几次对视中，他们仿佛可以说出一切。  
  
在西尼兰蒂亚广场，他们在那儿的最后几场会面当中的某次，Charles告诉他，自己在Sebastian Shaw的家里的房间被换了。“我现在的卧室有一个壁球场那么大。真受不了。”  
“但Sebastian以为你会很喜欢。”  
  
“是啊，没错。”Charles的嘴唇抿紧了，那一刻好像是在承受某种生理上的疼痛一般。Erik想象Sebastian Shaw可能要求Charles去做的所有事，令他如此反应的事情；就像是强酸翻涌在Erik的体内，由内而外将他蚕食殆尽。  
  
“他们什么也没察觉？”Erik发问，用以填补两人之间的静默。  
“没有。Shaw夫妇似乎全然以为他们得到的只是一个倒霉的年轻男孩，一个颓废的纳粹支持者。”  
“只是他们的玩具。”Erik讲完这句之后，他看见了Charles眼中一闪而过、随后被愤怒所取代的伤痛神色，感到了庆幸。Charles对他越愤怒，他们俩的结局就会越好。  
  
然后：  
“Mathis结束了他的小小旅程，”Charles低语着，他们两人面对面坐在皇家葡萄牙文阅览室内的一张长木桌旁。他们的头顶是高耸的层层书架；彩色玻璃窗将Charles的头发映出了蓝与红的色彩。  
Erik刻意埋头于书本。“情况如何？”  
“他没有讲细节，但——进展顺利。听上去他们在乡下的那些朋友很快就要来里约了。”  
“就是说，从暗中走向明处了。”  
“也许是吧。”  
  
然后：  
在美术博物馆内，他们站在一尊古典大理石人体塑像的两侧，Erik低声开口，“对了，你关于Eberhard Hupka的直觉是正确的。”  
Charles定定地凝视着雕像——它完美比例的身体和Charles如此相似，令Erik好奇他是否感觉是在凝视着镜中自己的倒影。他的双唇抿成了一道细线。“你是说……你们找到了他的尸体。”  
“找到了几块。其余的部位都不知所踪。”  
Charles摇了摇头。“我痛恨那个男人代表的一切。然而亲耳听他哀求饶命，并且明知那些人不会放过他——这感觉还是糟透了。”  
“把你的同情心省给那些不是纳粹的人吧。”  
“我不应该省给自己吗？如果Shaw和其他人发现了，我就是下一个被大卸八块的人。”  
  
Erik从一开始就知道Charles的生命将会处于危险之中，然而想象他的身体（那曾被Erik抱于怀中的身体，像眼前这座雕塑一般美丽的身体）被弄成他们发现的尸体一样——只是一支手臂，一半的躯干，一只可怜的面目全非的头颅——  
  
他不得不将嘴咬出了血腥味，保持静默地站了一会儿，看着Charles走开，看着他从相反的方向离去。  
  
  
在公理日广场旁的流动集市，他们在同一个摊点前驻足，手肘挨着手肘，Charles开口，“他们要办一场派对。”  
“听上去没什么危险。”  
“也许不会，”Charles承认，“然而Sebastian和Emma都一直在说着有多少‘朋友’将会前来参加这次盛会。Beardsley和Mathis看上去也参与了组织。所以我想，有必要调查一下宾客名单。”  
Erik知道Charles是对的。“你能搞到名单吗？”  
“不——我刚才说的名单只是笼统的一说。据我所知，他们其实并没有真的在一张纸上记下所有人的名字。但我可以退而求其次。”  
“是怎样？”  
  
“邀请你。”  
“那不是退而求其次，”Erik说。“这才是最好的。我可以亲眼看看客人，也许还能溜进酒窖里看看到底那些34号红酒有什么怪异之处。”  
  
他以为Charles会因为他的赞许而微笑——他仍然会，虽然只是偶尔。但是，Erik的建议只换取了他的皱眉，“你以为我没有尝试过吗？他们一直都锁着酒窖，唯一的钥匙在Emma手上。”  
  
集市中的人群在他们周围熙熙攘攘；空气中充满了葡萄牙语，西班牙语和英语的讨价还价声。然而在Erik看来，似乎某种无形的力量将他和Charles与众人隔开。尽管身处闹市的喧嚣中，他俩之间仍存在着触手可及的寂静。他们的视线相交了短短一瞬，而这一次Charles没有立刻转开双眼。  
  
终于Erik开口，“这次派对不一样。他们得去酒窖里拿更多酒给客人。”  
Charles摇了摇头。“Emma会提前把一切备好的。”但他随后开始缓缓地点头。“那意味着在派对进行的时候，她就不需要那把钥匙了。我可以偷拿过来，在她没注意到的时候再塞回去，如果我们动作够快的话。”  
“就这么干。这次晚宴的着装要求是？”  
“当然是正装（Black Tie）。幸好组织提供了我一套礼服。”  
“现在他们又得给我买一套了。”  
  
Charles微笑了起来，而Erik也一样——似乎上一次这么会心一笑已经过去了太久太久。自从赛马场那天挥之不去的愤怒似乎终于消失了，或至少被抛到了一边。  
  
也许，此刻，他可以问出口了。“你坚持得怎么样？”  
“坚持？”Charles轻快的语调骗不了他们俩。  
“和Shaw住在一起。你还——你还好吗？”  
  
慢慢地，Charles说道，“他要求我把我们的床笫之事都大声描述出来。他喜欢听我说出来，于是我照做了。‘你在干我，Sebastian。’‘我要开始吸你了，’‘你把我绑在床上了。’诸如此类。”  
  
一堆破碎的画面在Erik的脑海中闪过，向他展示了每一幅场景。他竟然能够恨Sebastian Shaw的程度更甚于对他纳粹身份的憎恶？这憎恨像是一团火在Erik的体内燃烧，把他燃成灰烬。  
  
Charles继续说着，“一开始我以为是他的某种癖好。没什么害处的那种。但后来我意识到，Emma并不是一个顺从的、可以装聋作哑的妻子。事实正好相反。她 **在听** 。也许她甚至还在看。我也不知道。”  
  
他们把Charles作为夫妻公有的玩物。侵犯他本就少得可怜的隐私，只为了他们变态的小爱好。Erik自从1942年一个维希政府的走狗差点出卖他之后再也没有打过女人；但对于Emma Frost Shaw而言，他也许愿意再试一试。“我很遗憾。”  
“没关系的，”Charles开口。他们目光交汇。“不是吗？”  
  
有很长的一刻，Erik以为自己无法开口说话。但他还是努力开口，“我会以信件形式收到邀请吗？”  
Charles转开了视线，一边向后走去。“今晚我会去寄一封。”说完，他就汇入了人流之中；没过几秒，Charles就不见了，消失在集市上摩肩接踵的购物者当中。  
  
Erik什么都不能做，除了目送他离去。

  
**  
Charles在派对开始的两小时之前灌下了第一杯鸡尾酒。  
在过去的几周内，他饮酒的量开始悄然攀升。Sebastian和Emma无休止的社交活动令Charles去了一家又一家的俱乐部，参加一场又一场的派对；成为在场唯一清醒的人根本是奢望，再说Charles早就明白——作为Sebastian“特别的朋友”——他引起的注意已足够多了。  
  
这些都是必要性。然而在那些外出饮酒的夜晚之后，当Sebastian来到Charles床上之时，Charles发现，性交变得容易起来，凭借着红酒，或是琴酒，抑或是新加坡鸡尾酒的麻痹作用。他皮肤上微微刺痛的麻木感令Sebastian的抚摸变得无知无觉；Charles脑中昏沉的迷乱使他不用再多想Sebastian在做什么，也不用去想Emma在听什么。  
  
有时候，这种晕眩感甚至使他不再想起Erik。  
  
于是他饮酒的数量逐渐增加。从一晚一杯，到两杯，再到如今的三四杯。Charles依然能在某种程度上控制自己，比如在晚饭没吃好的情况下少喝一点儿。然而他发觉自己在越来越严重地渴求酒精的麻醉来忘却。  
  
 **看见了吧，** 有一晚当他独自躺在床中央、床单上的精液还没干的时候，他对自己说， **Erik对你的评价分毫不差。他离开你是对的。你根本一无是处，只是个醉鬼而已。  
** 到早晨的时候Charles就不会这么想了。然而，他的夜晚已经变得比白天更有说服力。  
  
可是，在这个特别的夜晚，Charles决心要保持自己神智清明。一小杯酒能够……消除紧张情绪，而依然可以自如行动。也许甚至会比从前更好，真的，因为酒精造成的轻微眩晕能够令他在Erik Lehnsherr踏进门的那一刻保持镇静。  
  
“你来了，”Sebastian在Charles缓步走下楼梯的时候开口。他们的西装款式如此相似，如同双胞胎的装束一般，Charles心想。极其不正常的一对兄弟。  
“我来了。”Charles灵巧地跨下最后一阶，微微前倾身子去吻Sebastian——转瞬即逝的一吻，仆人们可以假装没看到的那种。“都准备好了吗？”  
“差不多了。我担心Emma准备的香槟不够多。”Sebastian指了指吧台的方向，那儿有二十多瓶已经搁在冰块上，等待着宾客的享用。“不过我想，我们总能下去再拿一些的。”  
  
酒窖的钥匙——通常都拴在Emma那一大把房间钥匙的圈上——现在正躺在Charles的口袋里；他对这把钥匙的注意力令它显得异常沉重。如果现在Emma想去酒窖里的话，她就会发现钥匙不见了。在那之后，过不了一两个小时Charles就会暴露。  
“我相信应该没事的，”Charles开口，努力使语调轻松自然。“毕竟，不是每个人都想喝香槟，而且你吧台里的储量也足够他们享用了。”  
Sebastian点点头。“宁愿喝完了再去拿，也比全都没必要地带上来要好。我不希望有太多瓶被打开，然后再储藏起来。味道总是会变的——开启之后，香槟的味道就再也不会回到最初的原味了。”  
  
“正是如此。”Charles抬起双臂环住了Sebastian的脖颈。“我有没有告诉过你，我有多感激能够遇到你？”  
“再告诉我一次，”Sebastian回答，“用一个吻。”  
当他们嘴唇相触的时候，Charles心想， **我感激是因为你给了我一个机会，终于可以做正确的事，还有——要不是你，我永远不会认识Erik。永远不会爱上他。  
直到此刻，我依然庆幸我感受过。**  
  
随着派对开始时刻的临近，房子里的嘈杂声渐起。Emma穿着一条高领长袖、饰有钉珠的雪白长裙缓缓走下楼梯，宛如一尊闪烁的冰雕。长桌上摆满了奶酪，肉类，饼干，小蛋糕……还有Charles特别在意的，堆成金字塔状的香槟酒杯。Sebastian还雇了一支弦乐小重奏的乐队。在第一辆车抵达宅邸之前，莫扎特的悠扬旋律就在大厅内飘荡起来。  
  
Sebastian和Emma自然地站在门口迎接。Charles的角色就是没有角色，只是简单地在附近游荡，对那些可能对“Kurt Marko”这个名字有正面反应的来宾做自我介绍。  
这些人的数量远比Charles猜测的要多上许多。  
 **我的上帝啊，** 他心想，望着宾客从十来个，变成三四十个，再到一百多个。 **他们都是纳粹吗？有这么多漏网之鱼？** 他们以为他们能够脱罪，来到这儿享受豪华的晚宴，穿着华丽的西装和拖地的晚礼服。  
  
但其实他们只是在签下自己的逮捕令罢了。  
  
Charles怀着一些满意的心情，时常离开人群，走进卫生间或是厨房里，迅速记下听到的人名和细节。然而他在望着高脚杯逐渐被拿空的时候，心情有了些许波动；冰块上的酒瓶几乎已经少了一半了。照这种速度，十点之前就会喝光。（我能在那之前把钥匙放回原处吗？她并没有把钥匙圈待在身上；那条裙子那么紧身，我怀疑她连内衣都没穿。）  
  
但这些种种忧虑，都随着他看见Erik Lehnsherr走进来的那一刻而烟消云散，被压倒一切的、毫不理性的喜悦所替代。  
  
Erik的确，说服他的上级给他买了一套晚礼服——如此精妙地合身，既凸显了他宽阔的肩膀，也勾勒出了他劲瘦的腰线和胯部。冷峻的黑色外套和雪白的衬衫，完美地衬出他那宛如掩映风暴的灰绿色眼眸。他从未看上去如此美丽过。  
  
或是如此遥不可及。  
  
与此同时，Sebastian一脸困惑，但努力用最佳的待客礼仪遮掩了下去。“不好意思，你是——”  
“抱歉，Sebastian。”Charles抢先一步开口；Erik的反应——挑起一边眉毛，似笑非笑——如此的缄默，如此的正确，令Charles不知道该咒骂他还是为他鼓掌。“你说过我可以邀请我想请的人，但在里约，除了你的圈子之外我就只认识一个人。所以我当然得请他啦！我介绍一下Erik Lehnsherr先生，泛美航空的职员，因为公司的南美新航线而在巴西待了一阵子。”  
  
“Lehnsherr先生，”Emma朝Erik投来光芒四射的一笑，目的昭然若揭——她也许喜欢听Charles和Sebastian做爱，但也不介意自己也搞出点什么动静来。也许她的窥淫爱好不仅限于Charles；也许她还希望他们俩能够听听她和Erik。或者反过来。Charles赶紧挥去了脑海中的想法，防止它毁了自己脸上挂着的假笑。“真高兴见到你。”  
“感谢你们邀请我到贵府，”Erik吻了她的手，而那一刻Charles仿佛能够读到Erik内心的活动一般。在此刻，Erik正在将两位纳粹奉承讨好他的样子尽收眼底——而他自己，是一个犹太人，还是一个既有能力、也有意愿扳倒他们的人。  
  
Charles不得不露出微笑。  
“Charles的朋友就是我们的朋友，”Sebastian说，“我希望你喜欢这场派对。”  
“我相信我会的，”Erik回答。  
作为在场的唯一一位熟人，Charles领Erik深入派对是再自然不过了。当他们进到门厅里的时候，Erik低语，“他们都玩得很开心，不是吗？”  
“不会太久了。”Charles的回答引来了Erik的一抹微笑。每当他和Erik能够意会对方的时候，他总能感到心中迸发的小小愉悦。  
  
Erik，理所当然地，立刻回到了工作状态。“怎么去酒窖？”  
“我拿到钥匙了。只要我们确定厨房里没有佣人，就可以立刻开始行动。”Charles今天已经无数次地回顾过这一过程；饮酒完全不能影响他分毫。“但我们时间不多。我想他们准备的香槟不够多。等到还剩五瓶左右的时候，他们一定会去酒窖里再拿的。我必须在那之前就把钥匙还回去。”  
“你能做到吗？”是他的臆想吗，还是Erik真的露出了担忧的神色？  
Charles思索一番，然后点头。“我能做的是——嗯，我只需要能让我打开酒窖门锁的时间。我现在就能做到，然后把钥匙送回楼上Emma的房间。之后我们只要溜进去，然后在被他们抓住之前出来就行。”  
  
“我们进去之后怎么锁门？”  
该死。这是重要的一点。“有可能有门内侧的锁，既然他们这么担心安全问题的话。要是没有的话——那么，你知道的，这么嘈杂又这么多客人，他们可能根本注意不到门锁上了没有。实际上，我几乎确信他们不会注意。”  
“……比起我自己，这风险对你而言要更大。”  
“我愿意冒这样的风险。”  
  
多么容易，他愿意相信Erik表情的一丝震动是出于赞赏。Erik只是简短地说，“当我们能进去的时候你应该给我一个信号。隐秘的那种，这样我离开房间的时候就像是完全出于自己的原因。”  
Charles想了一瞬。隐秘，而一眼就能被看到——“我会穿过门厅，在镜子里检查自己的领结。”  
“完美。”说完，Erik就离开了，去和人们寒暄。他一次也没有回头。  
  
当然，这是必须的。毕竟Erik现在有机会去跟一大群很可能是纳粹同党的人获取信息了。但这个显而易见的理由并没有消弭Charles在人潮中感到的孤独。  
于是当侍者推着满是酒杯的推车经过的时候，Charles拿起了一杯，一口灌了下去。只是在尽责地保证我们能尽快出来罢了，他对自己说，但连自己都根本不相信。  
  
然而尽管喝了不少，Charles从未松懈对于吧台附近的观察。Sebastian和Emma举办的盛会召来的人数比他们最乐观的期望还要多，这就造就了一个热闹非凡的夜晚，以及十分紧张的香槟储备。他继续在厨房周围尽可能地游荡。厨房很窄，但很长，而通往酒窖的那个小小储藏室就在厨房尽头。如果他能确定远处的门边没有人的话——  
  
终于，当他觉得所有仆人都到大厅里去的时候，Charles溜进了厨房。空无一人。太好了。  
  
钥匙在他的手心宛若烈焰。Charles之前也一直紧张万分；但此刻的他还是吓坏了。截至目前，他对于Sebastian所做的事还停留在观察和报告层面。打开酒窖，就会使他落入一个全然不同的危险境地，而他心知肚明。  
  
手腕一扭，他听见了门锁轻轻咔嗒一声被打开。他能听见只是因为他刻意在听。因为这锁头十分顺滑，没锁和上锁的样子看上去并无太大区别。Charles把门推开一点而门缝，只是为了辨别开门的时候是否有声音；并没有。很好。  
  
现在他也得把Erik推入危险之中了——但他迟疑的每一秒都是在加剧他们俩的危机。  
  
心脏狂跳着，他踏上了通往二楼的阶梯，表现出不慌不忙的仪态。Emma和Sebastian都不会对他上楼的行为有丝毫怀疑，因为楼下的洗手间都是给客人用的。楼梯扶手在他汗湿的手掌之下显得冰冷刺骨，但他能看见Shaw夫妇都沉迷于谈话之中，根本无暇往楼上瞥一眼。  
  
一离开他们的视线范围，Charles就立即冲向了Emma的房间。通体洁白，从毛绒地毯到蕾丝床褥，再到天鹅绒窗帘，都是雪白的一片，仿佛房间是未被真实世界侵蚀的梦幻王国。就现在就现在就现在就现在，他的大脑反复低吟着，与此同时他在她的抽屉里摸索着钥匙圈。他知道她一向放在这里——但万一她今晚带走了怎么办——  
  
她没有。Charles重重喘息出声，在中间抽屉找到了它。他迅速把钥匙装了上去，把钥匙圈放回抽屉，关上它，然后走回一楼。当他经过楼梯的时候，Emma朝他的方向瞟了一眼，但只是微微一笑。他的行动没有造成丝毫怀疑。  
  
截至目前。  
  
现在他必须等到厨房再次空出来。Charles朝靠近厨房的廊厅走去，假装在研究墙上的画。这行为一开始只是消遣，没想到竟令Charles又惊又怒——他骤然发觉这并非一幅普通的油画，而是格雷柯的杰作。这是从哪个犹太家庭里掠夺来的赃物？而Sebastian是如何能够堂而皇之地将它挂在墙上炫耀？  
  
然而，却是在背阴的廊厅。是处于某种羞耻心呢，还只是不懂得艺术的暴殄天物？根据对于Sebastian的了解，Charles觉得后者更有可能。  
这是一幅令人印象深刻的画：一位不知名男子的肖像，尽管奇怪地瘦削依然魅力不减。他眼神里的某些东西令Charles想起了Erik。  
  
尽管对于格雷柯的这幅名作充满兴味，Charles依旧没有错过最后两名厨房佣人走出去的一刻，他们带着一木板的牛肉，准备去给宾客们切好分食。这给了他起码五分钟的时间，也许十分钟——  
  
他走进了大厅，迅速轮流扫视了一下各个角落。在一个墙角他看见Emma众星捧月地站着，对着周围拥簇的男性仰慕者明亮地微笑。在另一个墙角他看见Erik正和一个小个子的棕发女孩谈天，她是如此年轻，推算下来在德军进军波兰的时候应该还未满十岁。Charles好奇Erik挑她出来是因为她长得漂亮，还是因为她应该是整个房间内最不可能是个战犯的客人。当然，这跟他也没关系。而且他注意到Erik一直保持着能看到镜子的角度。  
  
但Charles还是忍不住去在意Erik和那个棕发女孩。  
  
Charles穿过了门厅——然后装作一时兴起一般——在镜子前短暂地停下，检查自己的领结。然后他直接走回了厨房的储藏室，在黑影中等候着，心脏跳得如此之快以至于他感觉都能透过衬衫被看出来了。  
  
他没有听见Erik走近的声音，直到Erik在他耳边低语出声，“能进去了？”  
“走吧。”Charles推开门，迅速地带他走下楼梯。他的腿在身下软绵无力，但他还是一级台阶都没踩错，甚至还第一下就摸到了电灯开关。  
  
当灯光倾斜而下的时候，他们看见了……一个酒窖。再普通不过。  
“该死，”他低声抱怨。  
Erik看他一眼。“怎么了？”  
“我本希望我们能找到——我也不知道，地图或者武器之类的。某种明显的证据。”  
“你说过酒瓶本身才是问题，”Erik指出。  
“我知道。但还是。”  
“放轻松点。你目前为止都做得很好。”  
  
这赞许令Charles感到温暖——同时意识到他和Erik正单独待在一起，真正意义上的单独，自从那晚他们在Charles的公寓里亲吻之后，就再也没有过这样的独处了。他们见面有十来次，但都是在公共场合。直到此刻，他们才被四周的墙壁和大门将世界隔绝开来。Erik，也许是无意识的，在跟他说话的时候也不禁带上了昔日的熟稔——站得离他不必要地近。感觉就像是这些微的亲近能够改变什么一样。  
  
也许是能改变什么的，要不是他们现在没有在这种又危险又紧迫的情况之下。“好吧，”Charles开口。“我们检查检查酒瓶。”  
  
他们开始依次检视每一层酒窖，肩并着肩。Charles的肩膀有好几次擦过了Erik的身体，但两人的注意力都在眼前的任务上。  
“里奥哈——不是。马尔贝克——不是。”Erik皱起眉头。“你确定有问题的是赤霞珠？”  
“是的。34号赤霞珠。”  
“目前为止没有异状。”  
“你没注意到吗？”Charles指了指。有时候他作为一个特权贵族的童年也是有所裨益的。“酒瓶都是垂直放的，通常情况下人们都会侧放。”  
Erik缓缓点头。“也许他们没有正确的设备。”  
“Sebastian和Emma会缺这种东西吗？”  
“有道理。”  
  
终于，在尽头的墙边，他们找到了赤霞珠。32号柜，33号——“在这儿，”Charles说，脸庞因为微笑而亮了起来。  
Erik拿起一瓶，脸上的表情也变化了——并不是微笑，但也有着同样的激动。“不知道里面是什么，”他开口。“但绝对不是酒。”  
Charles知道他是对的。Erik晃了晃瓶子，里面的东西并不是液体，反而像是某种细沙般的粉末。34号柜的酒瓶里都是这些吗？“我们该怎么查里面的东西？”Charles说。“我不认为你能够偷偷带出去一瓶。”  
  
“也是。”Erik那剪裁完美的西服不可能塞得下那么明显的东西。“我们得打碎一瓶。”  
“什么？如果他们发现少了——”  
“他们有那么多。不会意识到少了一瓶的——如果发现了，也只会以为登记错误。”Erik停顿了好一会儿，才再度开口，“你应该回自己的公寓待几天。安全起见。”  
“那只会引起注意，”如今Charles已经豁出去了。这样的风险，这样的危难——也只是灵魂的代价之一。“动手吧。”  
  
Erik拎着酒瓶来到墙角，然后朝着墙上敲去，令它碎裂。黑色的，细滑的粉末漏了出来；在昏暗的灯光下莹莹发亮。Erik掏出了一个深棕色的信封，足够小得装入他外套口袋的尺寸；他捻了一撮粉末放进去，封号，然后重新塞回胸前的内袋。与此同时，Charles忙于用颤抖的双手把酒瓶重新排列整齐，掩饰掉缺了的那瓶。  
  
“你能分辨是什么吗？”Charles低声问，Erik把剩余的粉末扫进楼梯下方的裂缝里。  
“看不出。但我们实验室的伙伴们能测出来的。”Erik把瓶子的碎片全都藏进垃圾桶的底部，然后朝着楼梯一点头。“我们出去吧。”  
他们一言不发地往楼梯快步走去——谢天谢地，门上的确有着内侧门锁，他们出门之前可以先反扣好。当他们再度回到黑暗的储藏室的那一刻，Erik立即无声地关上了身后的门，然后试着扭了扭门锁；纹丝不动。在Charles体内奔涌的肾上腺素终于从恐慌变成了狂喜。 **我们做到了，上帝啊，我们成功了！  
**  
就在这时他听见了逐渐靠近的脚步声，Sebastian的声音在说，“Emma早就告诉过我，我们应该多拿点香槟出来的。”  
  
他僵住了。Sebastian和管家距离储藏室的门只有几步远了。等他们进来，Charles和Erik就会被发现躲在这又窄又暗的地方，除了偷偷溜进酒窖以外没有其他借口。如果Erik被搜身的话，他们就会发现粉末。这派对上几乎人人都是纳粹；每个人都乐意把我们拖出去、对着我们脑袋来上一枪—— **我们完了，我们没救了——  
**  
Erik把Charles猛推到墙边，吻住了他。  
  
第一反应，Charles以为这是个吻别。在死亡之前的最后一次拥抱。Erik俯身拥他入怀的方式，张开着嘴唇，热切地吞噬着他——如果这是他人生最后一个吻，就是它吧——  
  
但随后他反应过来Erik是在努力挽救他们俩，给他们另一个可以用来解释单独出现在这里的理由。  
  
Charles在那一瞬让自己沉溺于这个吻，完全屈服于Erik攻陷他唇齿与身躯的动作。他们的胸膛紧紧相贴，几乎分享了共同的心跳；Erik的大腿压在他两腿之间，仿佛是某个同床共枕之夜的前戏——而他们永不会拥有这样的夜。在那电光火石的几秒之间，Charles明白Erik这一吻中蕴藏的情感是真实的——今夜从未有过的真实。这种真实，是自他们在雨林共度的那天之后从未有过的。这一真相重新点燃了他心中的余烬，令Charles的心中再无一物，只是呐喊着 **Erik，Erik。  
**  
然而他也知道真相只能摧毁他们彼此。是时候说谎了。  
  
当他听见脚步声就要接近门口的时候，——在Sebastian将会看见他们俩的那一秒——Charles用尽全力推开了Erik。当Erik踉跄地撞上装瓷器的架子时，伴着碗碟磕碰的脆响，Charles大声开口，“ **放开我** 。”  
“我误解你了？”Erik的声音立刻变得比香槟的冰块更冷。“抱歉。”  
“像你这样的人让我恶心，”Charles回击。“你以为你了不起，但事实上，在内心深处，你根本没什么特别。至少我知道我是什么人，知道自己是什么样的 **货色** 。但你恐怕一无所知。”  
  
这些愤怒的语言本该只是给别人听的台词。但等到他说出口的那刻，才意识到自己说的都是真心话。Erik目光里闪过的痛苦令他再度变成了格雷柯的那副肖像画。  
  
但只过了片刻，Erik就说，“我不会再打扰你了。”然后他转身走开，在看到门口的Sebastian和管家之时只是稍微顿了下脚步。他对他们说，“我最好还是离开。”  
“我也这么认为，”Sebastian冷冷地回应。  
  
Charles强迫自己不去凝望Erik离去的背影，而是走到Sebastian的身边。“我真的很抱歉——我就不应该邀请他，但我没想到——”  
“没想到特意关心你的男人会别有用心吗？我天真的男孩，”Sebastian的微笑比往常都更为温暖；在他看来，他以为看见Charles展示了自己的忠诚。他把Charles的手轻轻一握。“现在回到派对中吧。再喝上一杯。我们还会有很多香槟供应，所以不必拘束。”  
  
“我不会，”Charles真心实意地回答。现在他的确想喝一杯。需要一杯。只有酒精能够洗去排山倒海的余悸——抑或是他口中残留的，Erik亲吻的气息。  
  
**  
  
Erik坐在Shaw大宅门外的车里，手紧紧攥着方向盘，令手指都疼痛起来。  
 **回去那里。找到Charles。把他带出来驱车离开。你已经拿到你想要的东西了，而且Charles很可能已经提供不了除了你口袋里的粉末之外的进一步信息了。带Charles离开这里。**  
  
然而他并没有动身。  
  
Landau以及更高层的领导会说，只要还有机会留存，并且没有暴露的危险，就应该让他们的内线人员原地待命。Charles今晚的表现无可挑剔，从头至尾。几乎可以肯定Sebastian并没有察觉出异样。除了Erik将不能再和Charles在公开场合见面了——但那无关紧要。  
  
或许一开始就不该如此。然而，对于Erik来讲，只要一想到Charles会暴露，身处危险之中，而且现在将处于Erik的建议和保护之外——这感觉像是被掏空了。他体内空缺的地方填满了真实可触的疼痛，直到他的心跳加速，喘不过气，像个病入膏肓的人一般忽冷忽热。  
  
那一小袋黑色的粉末沉重得令他能够感到它沉甸甸地压在胸口。他必须开车越过小丘，安然无恙地回到里约城中；他必须尽快把这个交给Landau，这样他们就能更早研究出这到底是什么东西。但他的身躯感觉重达千钧。似乎安全无法动弹。他的逻辑和理性都被挥之不去的念头蒙上了阴霾：刚刚那是他和Charles的最后一个吻。  
  
 **快让这一切结束。把粉末上交。他们尽快查出成份，就能尽快做出行动，也就意味着Charles可以尽早脱身。这样的话他就能离开Sebastian Shaw——离开这一切。  
** Erik拧动钥匙打火。但在将车发动之前，他先是将手指放到了唇边，闭上了双眼。  
  
**  
派对结束之后，仆人们来回走动，收拢桌布和餐巾拿去洗涤，从各个角落捡起散落的酒杯。Sebastian感觉很久没有这么舒爽过了。拥有共同理念的人们再度欢聚一堂；此刻还只是处于悼念而维系的社交关系，很快就会变成更加强有力的联结。这次晚会在场面上也是空前的成功，到处充满了欢笑和悦耳的音乐。Emma从未显得如此可爱，而且她也为他赢得了尊敬，只因为他是那个幸运地拥有她的男人。那些认识Charles的人们，认为Sebastian对于Charles的喜爱是——可以原谅的，甚至是可以理解的，鉴于Charles作为Kurt Marko继子的身份。而Charles本人也证明了他的忠贞，赶走了一个比Sebastian自己更加年轻，也更加英俊的追求者。是的，真是个美好的夜晚。  
  
直到Emma走下楼梯的那一刻。她已经换了一身洁白的缎子礼服，但头发依然打着复杂的卷儿，耳边的钻石闪闪发亮。她悄然走到Sebastian的身边，低声开口，“我能说句话吗，亲爱的。”  
“当然可以。我们可以上楼——”  
“我想，还是去花园里比较好。”  
  
他们一起走向花园，手牵着手。Sebastian猜测她这个需要隐私的请求大概又是关于他和Charles今晚的一个小建议；有时候她脑海中会有着确切的行动，而Sebastian总是乐于照做。然而，当她在身后合上法式大门的那一刻，她立刻转过身，睁大了双眼。“你今晚有没有把酒窖的钥匙从钥匙圈里拆下来？”  
“当然没有。”  
  
她紧紧抿住嘴唇，举起了那串钥匙。“我总是把酒窖钥匙放在卧室钥匙的旁边，”她小声地说，“但现在你房间的钥匙插在了这两把之间。”  
有人拿走了钥匙，并且动过了位置。有人溜进了酒窖，这意味着他们之前的辛苦可能全都白费了。他们会暴露的。会把他们送进监狱，或许是在以色列……  
  
“我们得好好想想。”Emma的声音低沉而急促。“哪个仆人有可能做这种事呢？他们都有可能碰到钥匙，但我不知道楼上的员工如果发现有人进了储藏室怎么会一声不吭——”  
  
Sebastian的嘴巴突然变得干涩起来。“Charles。”  
“Charles怎么了？”  
“我今天发现Charles在储藏室里。那时候我以为——我以为他在拒绝别人的追求。但他们没理由出现在那里。在整座房子的那个角落意外撞上真是有点奇怪。”  
“Charles？”Emma似乎不敢相信。“但他是Kurt Marko的儿子。而且他那么喜欢你！”  
  
他有吗？Sebastian重新检视着和Charles有关的回忆——他们在游艇的第一次，他接受同居请求之时害羞的样子——一切都变味了。  
在赛马场的那一天，Charles又‘意外’遇上了Erik Lehnsherr。只是一个飞机上认识的，根本算不上熟人的男子。而他却请这个人来他们的派对——不知何时，不知如何做到的。  
  
Emma开口，“最近Charles喝得很多——他可能只是偷钥匙去拿酒而已。偷偷摸摸地。”  
  
这根本没有必要，因为只要一开口，仆人就会给他拿来足够多的鸡尾酒……但也许Charles只是想隐藏喝酒的数量而已。Sebastian定神想了想。“是的，有这个可能。但我们还是要确认一下。”  
  
她点点头。两人一同走向了酒窖，一声不吭，只在打开手电筒的时候暂停了一下。Sebastian希望能发现哪种高档的酒失踪了一瓶；但并没有。可34号酒柜上的瓶子依然排列整齐，看上去没有少任何一瓶。就在他开始觉得放松的时候，Emma突然开口，“你看。”  
他顺着她的手指看向台阶下面的砖石……手电筒的亮光照射出一小块反光的东西。  
  
Sebastian跪了下来，用一只手沿着砖石滑过；黑色的粉末沾上了他的指尖。Emma与此同时开始在附近的垃圾堆里翻找起来——主要都是旧的包装纸，但在废弃物的底部，她拽出了一只破裂的酒瓶，上面标着34号。  
  
 **间谍。该死的Charles Xavier一直是个间谍。** 他像是被狠狠扇了一巴掌一般，但努力保持了冷静。他善于保持冷静。  
Emma也同样善于处理危机。“你认为他们知道了多少？”  
  
“他们知道瓶子里有什么，或者很快就会知道。我们得尽快把这些挪到别处，在其他人被发现之前。”能去哪里呢？他不知道任何可靠的人，因为他们无法开口寻求帮助。  
他的妻子立即跟上了他的思路。“如果我们告诉Beardsley或是Mathis——其他人中的任何一个——我们会被责罚的。”  
  
这只是上流社会隐晦的说话方式，其实是说他们的下场会和Eberhard Hupka一般，除了可能会被切成更小的几块而已。“但Charles必须被除掉。秘密地。”  
  
过了一会儿，她点了点头。“还不能太突然。要慢慢的。”  
“去找方法。我们应该尽快开始行动。”  
Emma说，“那是自然。至于今晚——”  
  
今晚，甚至就在此刻，Charles Xavier依然在床上等待着Sebastian。如果他们能够实施一场迅速的、血腥的刺杀；Sebastian可是有着一大堆收藏的刀具。  
但Emma却说，“对他温柔点。轻柔地。告诉他，你爱他。”  
  
以谎言匹配谎言。用软语掩盖即将出鞘的利刃。“好主意，”Sebastian回应，然后微笑起来。


	9. Stormy Weather 山雨欲来

Charles和Erik制定了关于下一次见面的协议，防止他们碰头时被Shaw或是他的熟人看见：下周六，在Charles已全然荒废的公寓旁边的一间电影院里，早场电影的后排。尽管Charles对于设立条约的明智性心知肚明，他并没有意识到，当他等待再次与Erik相见的一周会显得多么漫长。  
  
 ** _然而这样最好，_** 他心想。如果Sebastian无意间发现他们再见面，或是从某个熟人口中听闻这样的幽会，Charles会被认为对他不忠。（或者更糟，要是有人知晓了他和Erik在酒窖里亲密接触的真正原因。）他最好尽可能地融进Shaw的生活。于是他紧跟着Shaw，扮演着忠实爱人的角色，小心翼翼地听他们的一切对话。这样，等他再次见到Erik的时候，Charles也许会有足够有价值的消息向他报告。新的情报。  
  
他们将会有东西可谈，除了那个完美而令人痛苦的一吻。  
  
但Sebastian这周却显得极其心烦意乱。尽管Beardsley和Mathis照常拜访，Sebastian却总是推迟所有重要的讨论，转而盛情邀请他们参与鸡尾酒会，或是在露台上一同欣赏乔斯塔福德的唱片。  
  
令Charles懊恼的是，他自己似乎正是Shaw心烦的原因。自从Sebastian看到他推开Erik之后，他的占有欲和保护欲都变得极强——甚至充满了爱意。从前Sebastian通常在性交之后就回到自己的房间；如今他整晚都躺在Charles的旁边，甚至会蜷在Charles的身侧打盹，令Charles甚至都不能在不吵醒他的情况下去洗手间。他时常谈论过去的时光，强迫Charles回忆起自己对于Kurt Marko少得可怜的哀悼。有几个早晨，Sebastian甚至还帮Charles把早餐端上床。Sabastian过于强烈的热情几乎令Charles心生愧疚。  
  
然而，并没那么严重。Charles从未忘记Sabastian真正的嘴脸。  
  
现在，每晚他们都会闲坐在露台上。Emma通常会在最初加入他们，但在夜幕初降之时就告辞离开。Sebastian会给Charles倒杯鸡尾酒——然后是第二杯——有时候，还有第三杯。每当Charles说自己更想要咖啡或茶的时候，Sebastian都会强求他饮酒……但Charles也逐渐不常那么拒绝了。  
  
是酒精帮助他在纳粹的怀里入眠。  
  
然而尽管饮酒使得夜晚变得轻松些，却让清晨变得难捱了。Charles发觉自己越来越难起床。等到他和Erik相约的那一天，Charles直到日上三竿才苏醒，待他买好早场电影票的时候，依然感觉头疼而疲倦。  
  
他溜进了后排座位。屏幕上的光线在剧院里闪动，涂抹了观众们的脸孔。然而Charles却无法在众人之间找到Erik。  
 ** _我没记错剧院吧，有没有？_** 在白天，霓虹灯光都未点亮的时候，西尼兰蒂亚广场上的剧院可能会显得很相似。  
  
然后他听见有人在他身边座位坐下的声音。Charles甚至不需转头。“迟到可不像你。”  
“我没有。我已经等了你半小时了。”在一段长长的停顿后，Erik又说，这次没有那么尖刻，“看这该死的电影。”  
  
在屏幕上，宾克罗斯比和鲍勃霍普在人造的雪景里嬉戏，正在去某处的路上。Charles抱怨地轻哼。“永远也受不了这种电影。要是你不是来看多萝西雷默和她的华美服装——那么，我实在看不出有什么噱头。”  
“深有同感。”  
  
Charles终于转头望向Erik，但在看到Erik坚决注视屏幕而非望着他的双眼之后，他脸上的浅笑隐去了。他用双臂环住自己，往座位里窝了一些。“Sebastian相信了我们的……演戏。”  
“我们能在必要的时候装得毫无破绽，”Erik说，好像他已经忘却了那个吻炽热的温度。“他没提到酒窖里的任何异状？”  
“在他看来，一切都很正常。”  
“所以你没有危险了。”  
Charles想要再次看向Erik，但忍住了。假如Erik对他的安全毫不关心的话，Charles不认为自己能够忍受。  
但如果他 **真的** 关心——以任何方式——Chares知道， **这** 才令他更不能忍受。  
  
他转换了话题。“对那酒瓶里的东西研究有结果了吗？”  
“今天早晨才知道。原来你住在炸弹上面——字面意义上的。”  
“什么？”  
“那黑色的粉末是铀矿渣。”  
铀矿渣。核弹的原料？Charles感到自己的胃部因为恐惧而几乎痛苦地扭绞起来。他每夜就睡在人类制造出最有毁灭性的武器的可裂变材料上方。好吧，他怀疑自己是否还能安稳入睡了。  
  
“粉末状并无危险性，至少它们单独没有。所以放轻松。”Erik继续说，他的语调冷静得令人愤怒。“这矿石的问题是，它相当纯净。铀矿是相当常见的东西——但几乎都是以混合物的形式出现。看来这群纳粹似乎发现了南美的一个铀矿源，比我们目前所知的来源都还要丰富。”  
  
“而你需要我找出它在哪。”Charles在记忆中搜索，但无法记起Sebastian或他的同伙们提到过类似的地方。至少现在他知道自己该格外注意什么了。“好的。我会去查。”  
  
有一会儿他们只是看着宾克罗斯比穿着一件皮草饰边的外套唱起一首相当寡淡无味的歌曲。然后Erik开口，“你看上去不太好。”  
“我感觉也不太好。”  
“生病了？”  
这话语本应该显示出关心，但只是如此平淡。只是礼节性的。怒火在Charles的腹中聚集，他不由得皱起了每天。“我猜，是宿醉吧。”  
  
“又回归酒瘾了，我明白。”  
“旧瓶新装嘛。你知道的。除此之外，夜晚的几杯鸡尾酒——它们有助于我的 ** _日常工作_** 。”  
“毫无疑问。”Erik的语气依旧平淡无波——但随之而来的迟疑让Charles知道气氛即将改变。“我们下周在这里见面。”  
  
这听上去再正常不过。“我觉得我们应该把所有的见面都安排成这样。或者我们找个更私密的地方？”Charles脸红了，因为意识到自己显而易见的建议：他应该给Erik一把他自己公寓的备用钥匙。他们可以在那儿见面，尽管Charles不知道自己能否忍受和Erik待在他们亲吻过的地方——距离他曾希望两人做爱的床只有数步之遥。  
  
然而Erik却说，“我们大概会有所调整。”  
“调整？”  
“我继续做你的线人已经没有意义。Sebastian已经盯上了我。如果他以为我是你的情人，你会立即被扫地出门。如果他知道了我们真正的身份，唯一的疑问就是他会先杀我们俩当中的哪一个。”  
  
Erik不会再跟他见面了。会换成一个素不相识的陌生人。他一定会是个经验丰富的情报人员，用同样的责任心保护Charles，作为他的资产。然而这念头却Charles觉得被遗弃了。孤独一人。等他终于能够出声的时候，他问道，“谁？”  
  
“还在讨论。我下周告诉你。”  
“那你——你还会继续待在办事处——”  
“不会太久了。如果我的身份已败露，再待下去也毫无意义。大概去阿根廷，或者回到欧洲。”  
  
下周将会是Charles最后一次见到Erik Lehnsherr。真正的最后一次。他有一千种理由可以开口说出“你可算走了”，但他没有。他只得直面这个令他羞耻的现实，那就是他仍在内心深处某个角落里，傻傻地存着一丝希望。  
  
他只是开口，“那么，祝你好运。”  
“谢了。”  
  
Erik这一次的语气柔软许多，但Charles并未转过头。他不会让Erik再征服他一次。就这一次，他想要带着尊严离开。“让我先走，行吗？我真的不能忍受这部电影了。”  
他站起身径直离开，没有等着Erik说出好，或不好。  
  
  
**  
  
尽管痛恨公路电影，Erik还是一直坐到了最后，即便影片一半都是葡萄牙语。他几乎什么也没听进去，而看进眼里的就更少了。他的脑海中充满了Charles的影像，苍白而憔悴——他的头发过长了，领带松垮，徒留短短几月之前那个年轻人的暗影，那时他们还坐在海边的餐厅里一同吃着菠萝。   
  
他曾经对Charles说过，“我为了打击纳粹，把我的妻子和孩子都丢在了焚尸炉里。你以为我不会把你也扔下吗？”   
当时Erik并未预料到，眼睁睁看着Charles被烧成灰烬有多么痛楚。   
  
为达目的不惜一切代价。仍是Erik的信条。Charles也确信这一点，否则一开始他就不会来到巴西——或者当他知道自己的任务需要让他成为Sebastian Shaw情人的那一刻，他就应该转身走开。   
**_也许他本会离开的，假如你不是那个告知他的人。_**  
  
那个晚上，当他们在阳台上亲吻，计划一夜激情的时候，Charles曾把它们之间的关系称作一段奇怪的风流韵事。深藏在言语背后的是爱意的表白，这种爱直到此刻Erik才堪堪允许自己了解。   
Charles强迫自己超越极限是为了——让自己陷入更深的危险——仅仅因为是他以为自己所爱的那个男人亲口要求他这么做？   
  
并非如此。Erik意识到哪怕是问出这个问题都令自己成为一个彻头彻尾的混蛋。   
Charles接受这个任务只有一个原因：他渴望一个给自己救赎的机会。Erik并不相信赎罪这回事，但他理解这个需求能让人变得更勇敢，更坚强，更胜于自我——至少，在重要的那几个小时里。质疑Charles动机的纯洁性就是在否定他的勇气。   
  
Erik也知道，把自己假设为Charles以生命冒险的理由，未免太过自大。此外，就算Charles曾爱过他，那也都是过去的事了。在过去几周以来Erik对他显露出的一切都是为了让Charles心中的柔软变得坚硬，而且他知道自己已经刺穿了Charles。到目前为止，他们那短暂关系的最后一丝残留想必已消失殆尽。   
  
然而在他走回总部的整个途中，Erik都在回忆着酒窖里Charles回应自己的亲吻有多么真诚与温存。   
  
“Lehnsherr，”当他走进的时候Laudau说道。“还以为你会早点回来。”   
“比我预想得要久。”Erik只能给出这样的解释。组织给了他相当大的宽容度，暗示只要他能够达成目标、 **没人在乎** 他采用的手段。Erik很久之前就接受了结果重于过程——大多数时候。   
  
房间里人很多，以情报人员的标准而言。七个人（包括他自己是八个人）围坐在桌边，桌面上摊着关于铀粉的资料，可能的矿产地址，还有Emma Frost和Sebastian Shaw的个人信息，诸如此类。纸质咖啡杯和塑料烟灰缸到处都是。Erik是唯一一个没有点烟的人。烟雾盘旋着缭绕在天花板下方的吊灯周围，消失在黑暗的天顶之上。   
  
“Xavier没有按时赴约？”长桌尽头的某人开口说道。   
Erik不愿承认他之后花了一个小时来拼凑自己。但他也不会把责任丢到Charles身上。“我们感觉Shaw的一个熟人可能看见了Xavier。费了一点时间让他离开之后我们才走出电影院。”  
Landau眯起了眼睛。“你确定Sebastian Shaw没有怀疑你为何进入酒窖？”  
“Xavier说没有。”   
“关于铀粉他得到什么情报没有？”又有人问道。   
“他今天才刚刚得知这件事，”Erik指出。“他正在搞。”   
“他搞的东西可不止这个，”另一个人开口，引起了其余人几声下流的轻笑。   
  
Erik捏紧了自己的椅背，努力保持不动声色。   
  
“如果你还是相信他的话，那么我也足够满意，”Landau说。这是对于Erik的赞扬，而不是给Charles的。“Xavier那边还稳固吗？”   
尽管Erik不想对Charles做出任何负面评论，但他的职责使他必须提起。“是的，尽管他现在又开始酗酒了。据他自己所说。”   
Landau厌恶地摇了摇头。“他今天没醉吧？”   
“没有。我认为他大多数时候都很清醒。”他多么清晰得记得Charles语气中的酸楚，当他说酒精能让他更容易一些应付日常任务。“饮酒发生在夜晚，当他必须——取悦Shaw的时候。”   
  
“Xavier有什么好介意的？”   
Erik没有去看是谁说的这句话。他拒绝望向那个方向。“并非很多人都想要跟纳粹上床。”   
Erik身旁魁梧的男人粗野地笑起来。“毕竟也是一根屌，不是吗？他吸过那么多，我看不出来再多一点又有什么区别。像他那样的男人——”  
  
“像他那样的男人，”Erik重复。直到其他人都瞪着他他才意识到自己的声音有多大。他终于获得了他们的注意。“是啊，Charles Xavier曾经到处乱搞过。他跟这张桌上的大家不同，因为当然了，那些里约欢场和酒吧里的娼妓根本无法玷污你们这些绅士们的品行。而且我们不能忘了Xavier是个同性恋者。一个变态。这使得他卑鄙下贱，尽管他冒着生命的危险，日复一日、夜复一夜地履行职责。尽管他要是被抓的话肯定会死，而且他随时都有可能暴露。他不值得我们的尊重，尽管我们安全而愉快地坐在这里，喝着咖啡庆贺我们所取得的成功——而这一切都归功于他给我们的情报。是啊，说到底，让我们一起唾弃 **像他这样的一个男人吧** 。”   
  
随后是一段漫长的沉寂。终于，Landau开口说道，“我不确定你这样是否专业，Lehnsherr。”   
“难道讲我们线人的闲话、开黄色玩笑就专业吗？”Landau的眼睛愤怒地睁大了，Erik决定不与他争论。他知道该如何将怒吼隐藏在冷笑之后。“当我没说。我们应该开始谈正事了。”  
Landau也无话可说。这群人回到正题开始讨论可能的铀矿来源——在随后冗长的会议途中，再没人提起过Charles。  
  
之后，Erik回了家，路过市场的时候稍作停留。自从他刚到里约的前几天那一次之后，他再也没有买过菠萝，但这次他买了一只。  
那晚他吃掉了一大半，坐在面朝窗子的长椅里。窗外，里约华灯初上；房内，Erik只拧开了一盏小台灯。菠萝的汁液随着每一口甜蜜的咀嚼刺痛他的嘴唇。他对于这种简单的乐事早已生疏。  
  
当他决定离开里约的时候，他本以为能够轻松地和Charles告别。这样对他们彼此都好。但他何时曾轻易脱身过？  
但当他今天为了Charles的英勇而执词之时，Erik意识到自己从未对Charles说过这样的话。当然不应该只让Landau和他的同僚们听到这些话。Charles的付出值得受到肯定。他值得被人们尊敬——因为他的所作所为而得到 **褒奖** 。除了Erik以外，没人会给他这样的待遇。  
  
这样会很痛苦，向Charles敞开心扉至此。他们的分别将会更加艰难。  
然而——终于，就这一次——Erik想要给予Charles他应得的东西。  
  
**  
  
在和Erik会面之后，Charles感到无比悲惨，于是谢绝了露台上的鸡尾酒早早上床了。尽管如此，Sebastian那晚却比往常更加热切地向他求欢。虽然Charles头痛欲裂，筋疲力尽，他还是不得不默许——脸上还得带着微笑。之后他希望自己要是有胆量拒绝就好了，哪怕就这一次；因为Sebastian异常地粗暴，Charles事后疼得厉害。然而他实在太累了，尽管难受却还是沉沉睡去。  
虽然他一整天都滴酒未沾，但第二天早晨他还是感到如同宿醉一般。他呻吟着坐起身，揉了揉眼睛。Charles曾经放纵到让他怀疑自己是不是睡了两夜——脸色苍白如同死人——但自从离开迈阿密之后他从未醉到那种程度。  
  
疼痛，寒冷，疲惫：也许他染上了流感吧。  
 ** _太棒了。我要用手帕擤着鼻子跟Erik道别了。真是爱人之间完美的别离啊。  
_**  
Charles决定下楼吃早餐，觉得一顿清淡的餐食可能会有助益。Emma在楼梯上和他碰面，对他的健康嘘寒问暖，甚至把他推到了露台上，“过来，”她把他安放在一把沙发椅中间。“你需要呼吸新鲜空气。但有点冷，不是吗？我去给你泡杯热茶。”  
“那可太好了，”他说，朝她扯出一个微笑。“谢谢你。”  
他将头倚在椅背上，眺望着里约城。说真的，这儿望出去的景致美极了。可惜的是他从未真正欣赏过，因为周围的人。  
  
然后他听到Sebastian和别人说话的声音越走越近。Charles捕捉到了一点儿——“我们就快去南方了。”  
“我不知道为什么要这么着急，”是Beardsley的声音。“尤其是你急着要运走所有的储备——”  
“最好一次全运走，”Sebastian说。“那样的话，我们暴露的可能性就降低了。确定我们能及时赶到圣拉吉尔？”  
他们所说的“储备”只有一种可能性。Charles开始在脑海中重复， **圣拉吉尔。圣拉吉尔。** 如今他已经足够了解巴西地理，知道那是一座南部的山脉。  
  
Beardsley说，“我们可以安排一趟火车到圣玛——”  
“来了，”Emma婉转的声音想起，在最糟糕的时刻拿着杯子和茶碟出现了。Charles差点沮丧地咒骂出声，但只是在心中继续默念着刚才的发现。 **圣拉吉尔。圣拉吉尔。圣拉吉尔。**  
他和Erik的最后一次见面将会是他最大的胜利。即便Erik都将不得不承认这个信息的重要性；就这一次，他那严苛的言语将会卸下屏障。也许Erik不会讲出任何临别的爱语，但他肯定得说出保留已久的赞扬。 **真诚** 的夸奖。也许这能够抚去Erik离去的伤痛——至少，聊胜于无。  
  
“现在喝光它。”Emma把茶搁在Charles手边的小桌子上。“伯爵红茶，你的最爱。我还加了一点点牛奶。”  
Charles喜欢不加奶的茶，但此时没必要提起。“谢谢，Emma。你自己不来一点吗？”  
“我？哦，不了。”不知为何她看上去似乎觉得这个问题很可笑。“我刚才喝了咖啡。”  
 **圣拉吉尔。圣拉吉尔。圣玛……什么的，该死。圣拉吉尔。**  
Charles举起茶杯，惊讶于自己的双手竟如此虚弱无力。他兴奋过头了吗？但他并不感觉热。他身上的寒意感觉已经深入骨髓。  
  
Sebastian随后走到了露台上，Beardsley在他身后几步的地方。通常他只向Charles显露最为基本的礼貌，没想到这次他走到了Charles的身边说道，“你看上去不太好”。  
 ** _这意味着我看上去一定糟透了，_** Charles心想。  
“我觉得Charles可能过于沉迷里约的夜生活了，”Sebastian轻笑着拍了拍Charles的肩膀——有点太用力了，好像他在紧张一样。Sebastian有什么值得紧张的呢？  
  
“你明知道我昨晚早就上床了，”Charles尽力打起精神说道。说完之后他才意识到这话的双重含义，通常当Beardsley在场的时候他是避免说出这种事情的。但也只能硬着头皮讲下去。“我猜我大概是着凉了，或是染上了流感。”  
“流感！”Bearsley脸色一白。Charles意识到这男人的年龄意味着他还记得当年肆虐的西班牙流感。显然他对于传染病的恐惧盖过了他对于Sebastian“玩伴”的蔑视，因为他的担忧是毫无疑问真诚的。“我们应该立刻叫安德森医生来。”  
  
Charles记得这个名字；曾是Shaw盛大晚会上宾客之一。他宁愿自生自灭也不想被一个纳粹医生治疗。安德森医生可能是个化名，假如这人当年曾经于集中营里在无助的孩子们身上做实验——“我没事，真的，”Charles说。  
“当然了，”Emma插到了Charles和Beardsley中间。“最好的治疗就是休息和睡觉。”  
“还有很多的热茶，”Sebastian补充。  
  
也许热茶能够温暖他体内绝望的寒冷。Charles又喝了一小口。  
Emma和Sebastian都露出了微笑。  
他们眼中的神采不是关切。而是快乐。 **欢喜** 。  
Charles的视线从他们的脸上移到了手中的杯子，然后又回头望向他俩——依旧微笑着——然后他明白了。  
 **我被下毒了。**  
  
有多久了？但他已经知道答案：从晚会那天的夜里开始。  
 **也许只是因为Sebastian看到了那个吻的全过程，他意识到我爱的是Erik而不是他……  
**  
不可能那么侥幸。Sebastian不会因为情人背叛就下杀手。那晚，他和Erik溜进酒窖的那晚，他们一定犯了什么错误。Charles不知道是什么，但已经不重要了，因为Sebastian知道了。他 **已经知道了** 。他们被发现了。  
  
他的任务失败了，而现在Sebastian和Emma想要看着他死。  
  
Charles放下了那杯茶。他想要它离得越远越好，离开他的视线。“也许你是对的，Beardsley先生。”他们能听出他声音里突然的恐惧吗？“请医生不是个坏主意。如果我们开车进城的话——”  
“别犯傻了，”Emma抚摸着他的头发，一个独占性的动作令他不禁颤栗。“你可不能出远门。我们会把你放在你的房间里，让你睡觉。然后我们再多端些茶给你。”  
  
他必须得逃跑。但即使Charles站起身来，脚下的地板似乎都在移动。头顶的天空也在旋转。有一会儿他除了听觉以外别的知觉都消失了——“我们当然应该叫救护车”——“他只是晕了”——“现在不适合挪动他”——  
Charles再度能够看清的时候，他已经被Emma和Sebastian夹在中间，被拖着朝楼梯走去。他无力抵抗他们——他自己甚至都站立不了——  
  
Charles心想， **这就是我的末路。慢慢地，被毒死，死在我痛恨的男人床上。**  
 **作为一个失败者。**  
  
Sebastian朝男仆吩咐，“不管任何理由都不得打扰Xavier先生。不接待访客。把他的帘子拉下来。移走这层楼的电话。电话铃会影响他的休息。”  
Emma温言软语，“而Charles需要睡上很久，很久。”  
  
如果他没有力气逃离这幢房子——并且Charles根本不知道有何办法——那么他将无路可退。


	10. Chapter 10

人类的身躯就是最严密的监牢。

Charles卧室里的床距离房门只有五尺。卧室门距离楼梯只有十五尺。楼梯距离Shaw家的前门又是二十尺。如果不拖延的话，一个普通人只需要两分钟的步行时间。  
但Charles甚至都不能离开他的卧室。

Emma和Sebastian雇来“帮助”他的护工，态度阴沉，也不讲英语，Charles的葡萄牙语水平不足以让她理解他目前如此复杂的现状。她会带他去厕所再送回来，每当他朝着门口挪动的时候她都会摇摇头用葡萄牙语斥责他。  
他只试着逃过一两次。他还能做什么呢？他根本不可能让这护工帮他逃出这幢房子，开车送他到里约城里——除此之外没有任何方法救他。

Charles已经竭尽所能。他从未显示出看穿Emma和Sebastian的样子，每当他们探望他，说出友善、虚假的言辞时，他都努力咽下自己的自尊。他们因为他的虚弱而显露出毫不遮掩的欣喜，令他恶心，但他装作他们是他最珍贵的好友，假装他们的关心都是真的。倘若他们以为他尚未察觉异样的话，就有可能卸下防备，疏忽大意。机会渺茫，但总得一试。

最大的困难是食物。一开始他拒绝吃任何东西，声称自己没胃口。（后来，他也的确渐渐反胃得厉害。）他成功拒绝了别的饮品，除了清水。然而那名护工依然不为所动地强迫他按时吃饭。如果他绝食太久，太经常的话，Sebastian就会意识到Charles有所察觉。尽管他试着只吃很难或者不可能被下毒的食物——比如吐司——Charles知道Shaw夫妇仍然在给他下药。

他知道，因为他的身体每况愈下，而非日渐好转。

比最严重的流感还要深沉的疲倦完全侵袭了他。他的双手颤抖；视线模糊。随着时间的流逝（三天？五天？很难弄清——）Charles发觉自己的思绪变得越来越飘忽。他发现自己很难集中精力，也很难回忆过去。

有一两次，他甚至忘却了自己为何生病，忘了身上发生的事情。这件事令Charles惊恐。如果他无法保持清醒的话，任何逃生的机会都将化为泡影。  
但从一开始他就没有任何机会。

他唯一发觉Shaw夫妇的弱点却是他无法利用的：他们急切地想要瞒过他们的同伴，不让大家知道Charles是个美国间谍。

“你真是太好心了这么关照他！”有一天Emma尖声叫道，她的声音在楼下都足够被听清。“但没必要请安德森医生来，真的。”  
“只是个建议，”Mathis的声音。尽管隔着这么远，Charles仍然能够听出Mathis已经意识到Emma和Sebastian有点古怪，这么强烈地想要让Charles彻底与世隔绝。而且那天下午晚些时候（还是第二天？两天之后？），他艰难地听见了Sebastian小声对Emma说Beardsley“一直在问这问那。”无疑，如果他们愚蠢得信任Charles的事情被揭穿了，Shaw先生和太太都会完蛋；他们甚至可能在Charles之前就丧命。

但那样有什么好处呢？即便Charles能够跟Mathis或者Beardsley交谈——根本没机会——他也不可能承认自己的间谍身份，以此获得解救。  
当然了，他还是能把Shaw夫妇拖下水，有时候这似乎就已经足够了。也许他还可以获得快速的死法，而不用缓慢受折磨。有些时候，当呕吐和肌肉痉挛席卷他的时候，Charles真希望自己可以被尖刀刺穿心脏，那种利落简直是种慈悲。

不过，这只是高烧下的胡话而已。Charles会保持沉默。只要纳粹还不知道特工已经盯上了他们，甚至连Emma和Sebastian都不确定他们的计划到底泄密了多少——那么Erik和他的团队就仍有机会把他们一网打尽。要是自报身份的话，就是要警告整个纳粹集团，让他们知道已经暴露了。

沉默意味着死亡，而死亡意味着某种程度上的胜利。

你成功了，Charles心想。你接受了一项重要的任务，而且几乎完成了他们想要的所有成就。Erik的同事已经知道了铀矿的事情。要是我告诉他们关于圣拉吉尔的消息就好了——但Erik很聪明。他会解开其余的谜团。Sebastian和Emma逃不掉的。

在他混沌的头脑中，Charles发觉自己越来越频繁地想到Erik。他最后一次见Erik的时候，他们在电影院里，Erik的面庞被屏幕照亮。Charles因为Erik要离开巴西的决定而伤得彻底，于是他匆忙出去，以为这能让他免于心痛。

他应该跟Erik待得越久越好。应该看着Erik的脸，在他有机会时的每一分每一秒。他当时感到的愤怒已经消散；剩下的只有感激。那是Charles人生中第一次真正坠入爱河。不管结局如何，那份爱都是恩赐。

Erik给他的，不仅仅是爱。Erik带他来到这里——尽管Charles此刻躺在这儿等死，他仍旧觉得，接受这份任务是一个正确的选择。

他来这儿是为了寻求赎罪的机会。探寻找回灵魂的代价。事实证明，那代价就是你的生命。  
就这样吧。

 

**

 

Erik在他们大多数的会面中都刻意对Charles十分冷酷，直到现在他仍觉得那是为了Charles好。  
但今天是最后一次。至少，今天，Erik可以给Charles他应得的敬意。

没有人能像你这样迅速地潜入纳粹中间。你的工作自始至终都堪称楷模。我觉得你比得上任何一个我在反击斗争中遇见的战士——我很愿意与你并肩而战。

这么说太过头了吗？当然没有。Erik是真心的，他和Charles已经越过了危险边境。他的下一个任务已经被安排好了；五天之内他就得启程去阿根廷。他们将会在一家电影院里说完这最后的对话，然后Charles就会永远从他的生命中离开。

或者——Charles并没有退掉自己的公寓，而它距离电影院实在很近。有短暂的一刻，Erik允许自己想象他们回到那儿，如他们的初次一般热烈地亲吻，他的手解开Charles颈间的领带，两人跌跌撞撞地来到床边——

不。那是Erik不配得到的恩惠，并且他猜测Charles再也不会愿意给予。他们的爱恋将永远终结在那个午后，热带雨林的荫影让他俩感觉宛如世界只属于他们独有一般。  
随着出发日期的临近，他准许自己越来越多地回想起那一天。因为这个，他才终究开始明白他们之间的联结本应多么强烈，明白那一天不该是他们关系的全部，而只是个开端。

Charles对他而言意味着太多。太多了。Erik知道他会在最后时机来临时抽身。但他现在真的要走了，而事实真相再也无法伤害他们当中任何一人。当然，有些东西还是会继续被掩埋——但至少Erik自己的心中可以懂得这些。

今天，他会给Charles应得的东西。他的尊重。他会说，如果世界上存在所谓赎罪的话，Charles或许已经做到了。

Erik怀着这种决心走向了电影院，买了票，坐在后排假装专注地看茱迪加兰德主演的、关于邮购新娘的奇怪电影。但随着时间流逝，Charles依旧没有出现，Erik的打算逐渐被怒意取代。Charles是喝了太多酒，忘记了作为间谍的职责？他还记得这次见面吗？

他记得。他当然记得。他永远会。就算Erik自己忘记了时间，Charles也绝不会忘却。  
几分钟，变成了几小时，怒意消散了，变成了恐惧。

 

**

 

“Xavier没有出现？”Landau看上去很在意，但完全没到担忧的程度。“你确信他没有又酩酊大醉。”  
“不。他不会错过我们的最后一次见面。”应该有一个客观的，站得住脚的理由。“不然他就不知道该如何跟下一个线人接头了。”  
“说不定迷上了上流生活。Shaw家里条件可是相当奢华。”  
“Charles恨那里。他一直都恨。所以不是这个原因。”

Laudau深深吸了一口雪茄，然后把烟缓缓吐向了吊灯方向。“也许Xavier觉得自己被跟踪了。要是他在城里碰到了Shaw，或者其他的熟人，就不得不取消会面。”  
基本的间谍素养。Charles会知道该怎么做的。要是Erik也会这么做。

所以这是合理的，理智的解释，为了Charles的缺席。  
但Erik并不相信。

“有什么不对劲，”他对Landau说。“我几乎可以肯定。”  
Laudau挑起了眉毛。“从何时起你开始相信自己的直觉了？”  
“不止是直觉。我们发觉Shaw在过去几周行为失常——回避一些之前的同伴——我们还以为只是巧合。我们没有足够的信息得出别的结论。但如今，我们内部的线人却错过了一场极其重要的见面。”  
“也许只是不得不取消——”  
“我等了几小时！Charles早就可以甩掉跟踪的人，赶回电影院。他的能力游刃有余。”  
“他也许没有机会！听听你自己的话，Lehnsherr。你根本不理智。我们就快抓到那些混蛋了，不是恐慌的时候。”  
“也不是抛弃一个特工的时候。”

Laudau站了起来。他脸上的某种神情，曾经是促使Erik信任他的理由——不仅仅是因为他是纳粹的敌人，或是在这地下工作中的犹太人同伴，而是作为一个有血有肉的人类。“当Xavier接受任务的时候，他也同时接受了必然的危险。你清楚地告诉了他，对不对？”  
Erik花了一会儿才点点头。

“那好吧。我能看出你感到……对那个男人负有责任。没人希望失去特工，尤其是目前为止一直表现出色的人。但没有证据显示Xavier现在处于绝对的危机中。我们不能冒险处事。即使Xavier已经被抓了——那也只是我们共同接受的牺牲而已。”

Erik已经接受了太多人的牺牲。这只是又一个吗？  
所以他告诉自己，他并不相信，“我们可以派人去Shaw的房子——去通风报信，一个去巴西途中‘迷路的司机’——”  
“别失去你的理智，”Landau说。他的声音再度变得冷峻。“还有别擅自行动。你已经被警告过了。”

Erik根本不在乎什么警告。他走出了办公室，来到街道上，心中只想着要是美国情报机构以为他在这儿只是为了升职或者发财，那就完全错了。就算他们要完全弃用他，Erik也会孤身一人继续追捕纳粹——资源会变少，但也许结果更致命。

然而Landau的话让他认真地思考起什么叫做牺牲。

他为了这项事业而奉献一生，他幸存了下来，超乎他的预期，在某种程度上并非如他所愿。他放弃了Magda，幼小的Anya，放任她们痛苦地死去，终其一生他都将噩梦缠身。如今，也许，命运再次降临到Erik的头上，他又将牺牲掉Charles。

根本没有什么救赎，他心想。只有付出的代价。  
尽管如此——倘若他当时有机会将Magda和Anya从烈火中救出，任何代价，任何危险——

仅仅想象这样的可能性都令Erik停住了脚步，僵硬地站在街边，里约热内卢的人群在他身旁川流不息。他以前从未想过拯救她们；这太徒劳了，完全没有可能。但如果此刻他有这样的机会，他将不惜一切代价。

也许Charles不是又一个牺牲品。也许Charles是他可以拯救的人。

Erik开始再度迈开脚步，缓缓地，步伐逐渐加快。  
然后他开始奔跑。

 

**

 

当Shaw的管家打开房门的时候，Erik挂上了无懈可击的微笑。“泛美航空的Erik Lehnsherr，来见Shaw先生。”  
“Shaw先生正在开会，”管家说，迅速朝侧边的一道门瞥了一眼，无意识地暴露了他雇主的方位。“他也许还要忙一段时间。”  
“我可以等，”Erik语气轻快地说，没有再说什么。

无疑管家记起了酒窖前的那一幕，Erik和Charles接吻的场景。然而处于礼貌，他也不便提起这个，而且显然也并未收到过要将Erik拒之门外的确切命令。这男人的职责要求他站到一旁，引Erik进门。  
从书房的门后传出的声音听上去有些熟悉——是的，那是Beardsley。Erik已经亲自跟踪过他好几次。然而，在Erik能够来得及开口之前，管家就匆忙地将他带到了一间宽敞休息室角落的长椅旁。这个地方会让Erik很难窃听。

而长椅和楼梯近在咫尺。

管家说，“我会通知Shaw先生你已经到了。”  
“别打扰他的会议，”Erik自然地说。“听上去很重要。”  
片刻之后，管家似乎认同了这一点。他开口，“那我去找Shaw太太，”然后朝着大宅的背面离去了。

这给了Erik几秒钟独处的时间，这就足够了。他三步并作两步地奔上楼，一直跑到三楼。他试图打开的第三扇门，里面是一间奢华的卧室，一个惊讶的护工，还有——躺在床上，双眼紧闭，苍白如同死尸的——Charles。  
护工开口抗议她的病人需要休息时，Erik告诉她他是医生，还有她的雇主叫她下楼去。她走了，但离去之前怀疑地朝后瞟了一眼。  
逃出这幢房子不会容易的。但没关系。他找到Charles了。

“Charles，”Erik轻唤他，坐在了床边。丝绸的床罩在台灯的光晕下闪着辉光，好像Charles躺在微微发亮的云朵下面。“Charles，醒醒。”  
“Erik。”Charles睁开眼，虚弱地微笑起来，但头仍然无力地垂在一边。“我还以为——我听见你的声音，但——”  
“你怎么了？”Erik握住Charles的手；触感冰凉。

“——我真高兴你来了。”Charles的话语几不可辨。  
“我必须来。我再也无法忍受——等待，为你担心，”他俯下身子，注意到Charles苍白的面容，他恍惚的意识，还有在Erik掌心无力的小手。“你昨晚没去电影院，对吗？你病了。”  
“是的，”Charles低声说。他的视线一直没有离开Erik的面容，就好象他以为这是一场美梦、随时都可能醒来一般。“我病了。”  
“你怎么了？”  
“——Erik——”  
Charles无法集中精神。Erik在他说话的时候抚摸着他的脸，更加急切和坚持。“是什么病？告诉我。你可以告诉我。”  
“他们在给我下毒。”

Erik心中的恐惧因为Charles脸上的释然神色而更加严重了。他已经在这里待了多久，明知自己陷入厄运，等待着死亡？  
Charles的声音变得更加虚弱了。“我没法从他们手里逃出去。我试了，但我太虚弱了。还有护工——”  
“护工现在走了，”Erik说。“他们对你下毒多久了？”  
“从那次晚会。我不知道哪里出了差错，但——Sebastian和Emma，他们发现了。”

那么久了。不管Charles体内的毒素是什么，都足够要了他的命。Erik心知肚明，但不愿细想。

他用胳膊撑住了Charles的肩膀。“来吧。努力做起来。”Charles一动不动。他只是躺在那儿，全身瘫软，仍然有些云里雾里似的。于是Erik把他拉起身，让他把脑袋靠在自己的肩头。“就这样，”他低语，“做起来。我会带你离开这里。”  
“我以为你走了，”Charles咕哝。  
“我必须再见你一面。我得跟你谈谈，至少最后一次。”  
“谈什么——新的接线人——”

“不。”Erik的内心直到这一刻才真正明了。若在他俩最后的会面上，他也许会告诉Charles真相，也可能不会。但此刻Charles在他的怀中，生命危在旦夕，只有真相才能解救。“我本以为我不得不走。我必须离开，我不能忍受看着你和Sebastian在一起。我不能再让你陷入危险。因为我爱你。那是我离开的真正原因。”  
Charles的面容漾起了一个缓慢的，梦幻般的微笑。“噢。你爱我。你爱我。”

Erik扭头瞥了一眼身后半开的房门。他的车就在楼下等着，但Charles几乎动弹不得。他该如何把Charles偷偷带出这里？

靠在Erik的胸口，Charles喃喃地说，“你以前为什么不告诉我？”  
“我知道。但我无法思考，也没有看清。以前我——充满了痛苦，却假装没有。”Erik已经多久没有让自己承认过自己仍然感到痛苦？“这令我痛不欲生，无法拥有你，无法保护你。”

Charles没有显露出任何听见的征兆。他只是简单地重复，“噢，你爱我。”  
Erik现在什么也无法隐瞒了，他瞒不过Charles，也瞒不过自己。“自始至终。”

够了。他们必须离开，现在。如果他能成功把Charles送去医院，Charles能够康复，他们会有足够的时间让Erik经受责备，有足够的时间来承认爱意，一切一切。

他用另一只手抓住了搁在床脚卧榻上的厚重睡袍。“来。穿上这个。”  
Charles振作精神，努力挣扎着集中注意力。“好，”他低语。但他无法自己套进袖子，他朝后倒去，Erik不得不抱住他。  
“试着坐起来，”Erik说。如果Charles连这都做不到，他们该怎样逃出去呢？  
“Erik。”Charles虚弱地摇摇头。“我做不到。你必须走，在他们发现你之前。”  
Erik置之不理，把袍子披在了Charles的肩头。“保持清醒。继续说话。”  
“——好——”  
“你有外套吗？”今天是里约的冬季难得的冷天。Charles耸了下肩膀——不知道，或是不记得。见鬼去吧，Erik下定决心。反正寒冷比起他们经历过的艰险根本不值一提。

当他把袍子在Charles无力的身躯上裹紧之时，Charles开口，“他们不想让其他人知道我的事。Mathis，还有Beardsley——”  
“毫无疑问。继续，继续说话。”  
“Sebastian发现了，”Charles咕哝着说。显然他无法记得这件事他已经告诉过Erik了。  
Erik顺水推舟。“其他人不知道？”  
“不。如果他们知道了，会杀了Emma和Sebastian。”

这信息有潜在的利用价值。但随后Charles打了个冷战，扭曲的表情让Erik的心中涌起一阵寒冷的恐慌。“你哪里疼吗？”  
“我不知道。吃了太多药……”

Erik立即评测状况，做出了决定。在这样的状况下，秘密地把Charles带出去——是不可能的。  
他们要改走前门。

“把脚给我，”他说着，开始把Charles的双腿往床边拖。  
“再说一次，”Charles咕哝。“能让我清醒。”  
“我爱你。”Erik扶住了Charles的肩膀。“快，站起来。站起来。”  
Charles摇了摇头，不是在拒绝，而是不记得该怎么做似的。  
“醒醒，”Erik说。“继续说话。”

出乎意料的是，Charles真的成功起身——还没那么有力，要是没有Erik的胳膊支撑着他还会倒下，但足够让两人并排站在地面上。Charles轻声细语，“铀矿——”  
“边走边说，”Erik审慎而缓慢地走了几步，两人朝着卧室门进发，走出了门。“边走边说。”  
“铀矿来自圣拉吉尔。还有一个小镇，叫圣玛……什么的。”  
即便此时此刻，Charles仍然铭记着他的任务。Erik感到一阵骄傲感涌上心头，几乎和他的恐惧一样强烈。“我们会找到的。我们会处理的。别担心。”

他们来到了楼梯口。这将是最难的部分。  
“我好害怕，”Charles说。他迷茫的眼神聚焦了片刻，低头望着看上去似乎永无止境的阶梯。“他们都在这座房子里。我们做不到的。”  
“我们必须得试。”  
Erik摇摇头，拖着Charles走下了第一级台阶。“你永远也摆脱不了我了。”  
Charles朝他微笑，有一瞬他似乎完全回复了神智。“我从未想过。”

然后书房的门打开了。说话声变得响亮，Sebastian Shaw走进了大厅。  
Erik在Charles的耳畔低语，“撑住。继续走。“  
Sebastian看见他俩的瞬间变得面色惨白，赶紧冲上了楼梯。“Charles，你在干什么？你是什么意思，Lehnsherr先生？”  
“我要送他去医院，”Erik说，声音清晰，而且足够让楼下的人都听到——然后小声地补充了一句，“帮他解毒。”

Sebastian说，“我不明白你的意思——”  
“去他妈的不明白，”Erik说，“你想让你楼下的朋友们知道吗？”  
Mathis和Beardsley站在下面，干瞪着眼。他们当然还没猜到具体发生了什么事，还有前因后果——但如果Charles看上去病得这么严重，又不立刻去医院的话，他们肯定会问这问那。他们也许甚至会猜到正确的答案，能将Shaw夫妇置之死地的答案。  
Erik和Sebastian目光交汇。电光石火的一刻，Erik意识到Sebastian懂了。他对于这些纳粹亲友的忠诚度比不上想要活命的欲望。

“Charles？”Emma急匆匆地跑上了楼梯。管家想必是在花园里找到她的，她的手上还戴着沾了尘土的园艺手套。“你在干什么？我们得送你回房间。”  
“不。”Charles努力摇了摇头。“我不回去。”  
“他需要去医院，”Erik的声音又提高了。“或者我们叫辆救护车？让他们过来？”  
从Shaw夫妇的反应，Erik知道他们明白他会叫来的不止是医护人员而已。

Beardsley喊出声，“发生什么事了？”  
“是——是Charles！”Sebastian终于回答。“他的病情加重了。”  
Emma点点头，有点过于急切了。“医院，对。你得立刻就走。”  
“我们这就走，”Erik对Charles低语。他用同样轻的语调对Shaw夫妇说，“你们没忘记他们对Hupka做的事情吧？”  
“Sebastian，帮帮他，”Emma出声催促。Sebastian推到了一边，不仅让Erik继续通过，还帮忙搭起了Charles的另一侧肩膀。站在楼梯底端的两个纳粹一直盯着他们，全程都没放松。Emma在他们前面跑下楼梯，疯狂地示意管家打开大门。

当门打开的时候，Erik能看到他的车在外面，看到前路，还有Charles唯一的机会。  
“你会付出代价的，”Sebastian压低声音嘶吼。  
Erik轻快地说，“我对此深表怀疑。”  
“别小看我的能力，我会做的事情。”  
“那你想要为此送命吗？因为现在就是你的机会。你只需告诉你的朋友真相。”还有五步。四。三。Erik看向Charles——他已经几乎迈不动步子。拜托，你能做到的。

Mathis随后走上前，不过还不足以挡住他们出门的道路。“你需要帮助吗？”  
“我们没事，”Erik回答。  
“你要带他去哪？”Beardsley追问。  
Erik瞥了Sebastian一眼。“回答他们。”Emma站在门边，用口型示意，说点什么！  
“去医院，”Sebastian说。“看上去，是急诊。”  
“我很高兴，”Mathis说。“你不应该拖这么久的。”  
“一点也没错。”Beardsley的眼中闪过危险的光。“你到底在想什么，Sebastian？”

Erik转头在Charles的耳边低语。“还有几尺了。走出门，进车里。行吗？”  
“行。”Charles的声音几乎听不见了。  
“怎么了？”Beardsley开口问，而Erik和Sebastian合力把Charles扶向大门。Charles被外面的银辉刺得眯起了眼睛，望着他也许曾以为再也见不到的天空。“你们没先请医生来？”  
Sebastian急匆匆地回头喊道。“啊，Charles晕倒了。看上去Lehnsherr先生正好在等我的时候听到护工的尖叫。”  
“正是如此，”Erik淡淡地说。“而我立刻打了电话给医院。”  
“很好。”Emma的双手在身前垂下。“做得太对了。”

Erik终于踏上了门外的地面。Charles靠着他的身躯愈发沉重，但此刻他盯着车子，好像在驱使自己走完最后几步一般。  
“你感觉如何？”Erik低语。  
“有点晕，”这样的形容显然太轻描淡写了。  
把Charles更紧地搂在身侧，Erik说，“深呼吸。”  
“快一点，快一点，”Charles说。

但他们做到了，终于。Erik越过Charles的身子打开了副驾驶的门，他和Sebastian一同把Charles塞了进去。Charles的头垂在一边，全身瘫软；他已经费尽了全部力气到达车前，再也无法坚持下去了，或许已经失去了意识。  
他病了，病得很严重，请保佑我及时救到了他。Erik跑到车的另一边，钻了进去，拧动了钥匙。  
“等等，”Sebastian说。他就站在车外，被困在自己家的前门和两个站着等待他的纳粹中间。“我得跟你一起走。”  
“没位置，”Erik说着发动了引擎。

Sebastian瞪大了眼睛。“但你必须带我走，他们在看着我。”  
“你的问题，不是我的。”  
在前门那里，Beardsley转身对着Emma说，“但我记得你们下令把三楼的电话拆了，防止铃声打扰到Charles。那么，Lehnsherr先生是如何通知医院的呢？”  
Emma无法作答，张口结舌。

从那以后，Erik一直后悔Charles没能看到Sebastian此刻的表情，他崩溃的样子。他的手指用力按在车窗上，指节发白，他小声乞求，“求你，求你了！”  
Erik伸手越过Charles的身体，锁上了车门。

轻松转动方向，他们出发了，把Sebastian和他的宅子抛在身后，沿着长长的，蜿蜒的道路开回里约。Erik瞥了一眼Charles无力的、意识恍惚的样子，意识到他可能等待了太久。到了一定程度，有些毒素将会无法消除。无法保证医院可以拯救Charles。  
至少我告诉了他我的感觉。至少他知道了。  
但这不够。这根本不够。  
Erik一脚踩下油门，希望自己至少能及时赶到医院。

 

**

 

Sebastian Shaw站在房子前面，盯着他们的车渐行渐远。等到彻底消失之后，他转身，看到Emma站在那里，眼中噙着泪水。Mathis和Beardsley站在他的两边；脸庞如同大理石般严峻。

我不该跟Lehnsherr抗争的，Sebastian麻木地心想。如果我们冲过去帮他们赶快出门，一切都会很快解决，没人会产生疑问。但他们却争执，迟疑，结结巴巴。引起了怀疑。  
而如今他们暴露了。

每次他们在Charles的茶里投下砒霜的时候，他们不是在加速Charles的死亡——而是他们自己的。  
“Sebastian，你能进来吗？”Beardsley开口，与此同时Mathis抓住了Emma的胳膊。“我们想要和你谈谈。”  
Sebastian深吸一口气，然后朝着自己的家走去，走向他的命运。


	11. Come Rain or Come Shine风雨无阻

Landau站在医院走廊里，头顶的灯光在他的脸上刻下对比强烈的暗影。“万一你在做这件蠢事之前没有去找外援——”  
“我找了。”并非Erik自己电话通知了Landau。那只能让他再获得一次不要插手的命令，或许甚至会有人手来阻止他开车去Shaw家中。到那时候Charles大概已经没命了。于是Erik只是支使了一个下级，会无条件服从Erik的指令的那种。“Mathis和Beardsley已经被关押。Emma Frost Shaw等到她的下巴痊愈之后或许可以录口供。”  
至于Sebastian Shaw已经只剩了一堆残骸，Erik再也无需应付他了。  
  
“你操之过急，”Landau说。“冒险行事。”  
“我拯救了这次行动。我们的线人拥有能够找到纳粹铀矿来源的最后一丝线索。如果他死了，我们就失去这个信息，功亏一篑。”  
Landau叹了口气。显然他又想进行一通关于服从命令的长篇大论——Erik应得的，他知道。但他做事之前就已经想好承担后果。终于Landau开口，“Xavier呢？”  
  
“砷中毒，”Erik轻声说。他仍然挥之不去心中的恐慌，因为意识到Charles已经被困数天，明知道自己的生命在缓缓走向尽头，却无计可施。  
“有什么治疗方法？”  
“输血。通因。还有支持性疗法，给他的——他的心脏。”他重复医生告知他的冗长术语，宛如是在祷告一般，就好像这些话就能让Charles好过些似的。这让他接下来要出口的话变得容易一点。“但如果他体内的砷含量过高，他们也帮不上任何忙。然而，如果我救他及时，而且Charles熬过这几天的话，他应该能活下来。至于长期的康复——还需要很长时间才能见分晓。”  
  
他会慢慢好起来的，医生们这么说。即便Charles能够完全痊愈，要回归正常状态也起码需要好几个月。Erik郁郁沉思即将到来的几个月，想着Charles需要怎样的帮助；因为这样他就不必去想迫在眉睫的这几天，Charles命悬一线的状况——抑或担忧Charles眼前展现的未来，倘若他再也无法恢复健康和力量的话。  
  
“我真心希望这个男人能好起来，”Landau说。“他为我们做出了贡献，是你给了他一线生机。但如果你再违抗命令一次，Lehnsherr——”  
“我不会了。”  
“这很好。”  
“因为我不干了。”  
Landau踉跄着后退了一步。在别的时候，能够让这个如此镇静的男人惊讶，都足可看作一个令人满意的成就。“不干了？这件事吗？我根本都没处分你！我是说，正式地。”  
  
“不是因为那个。你对我的批评十分中肯。但这一切——把人命当作棋子——我已经没有兴趣干这种事了。”  
“我还以为你会坚定不移。”  
“我也是。”Erik已经不知道自己的性质了，不知道自己的冷酷剥离之后还能剩下什么。他别无选择，只能去探求。  
  
“没办法阻止你吗？”Landau说，这次柔和了许多。  
“没有。”  
“你接下来要做什么？”这问题似乎不止出于客套，或许是真诚的关切。Landau担心的或许有道理。Erik没有家，也没有牵绊。他拥有的私人物品都装不满一个小小的行李箱。寥寥可数的几个朋友分散在其他大洲。他的银行户头钱财数目可观——过去一年里他几乎未花分文——但他可以维生的日常技能都已经生疏。  
尽管如此。“我会想出办法的。”  
  
Landau长叹。“与你共事过是种荣幸，Lehnsherr。”  
荣幸这词言过其实了，Erik心知肚明，但他感激这种友善。“我们一同完成了很多任务。我对此深表感激。”  
“如果你需要找工作，有人问你要上一份工作推荐的话，只要打电话到我的办公室，告诉我你需要我装成哪个行业的人，你需要哪些技能，我就会把你夸上天。”  
  
尽管不合时宜，Erik还是忍不住笑了。“十分感谢。”  
“你会留在这儿确保Xavier的安全，我这么理解？那么还有一些事情你必须了解——”  
  


**

  
  
Erik告诉医院的工作人员，他是Charles的“表兄”，是Charles在南美最近的亲人。这给了他能够站在Charles的床边，询问医生他的治疗情况的权利。  
但这没能给他在探视时间结束之后留下来的权利。  
  
在那天夜晚的最后时刻，当护士不耐烦地站在门口的时候，Erik低头望向了Charles。他抵达这里没多久就陷入了昏迷——考虑到他收到的治疗这是可以理解的——但Erik仍然无法挥去心中的恐惧，担心Charles再也不会醒过来。  
 **至少我说出来了，** Erik心想。但他不认为向Charles承认爱意就足以支撑Charles活下去。这是一场Charles的身体和砷毒之间的战争。Erik能做的只有旁观。  
  
他回到家中，未点亮一盏灯，打开窗户，播放起收音机。当音乐流淌过整个房间之后，Erik倒了一杯威士忌，坐下来眺望着里约的万家灯火。  
Glenn Miller的歌声响起。《 **月光小夜曲** 》。那是故事的一开始，Charles的派对上所放的曲目之一，Erik闯入的那一次。伴着这首歌曲他俩相互介绍，交谈周旋，还有调情。当时Erik告诉自己，他只是在扮演角色，附和Xavier已知的品味，再无其他。  
  
他还以为自己已经过了犯傻的年纪。  
  
 **拜托，** 他心想。这并非是个祷告；他已不再相信任何可以祈祷的对象。然而他仍旧难以自抑地向着虚空呢喃。 **请让Charles活下来。  
**  
愚蠢。即使天堂中有人在聆听的话，也不会听Erik的。老天何曾听过？这世界已经分裂了他的祖国，屠杀了他的族人，饿死了他的妻子，将他的孩子烧成灰烬。Erik还怎么敢以为自己能保住任何人、任何东西？  
  
 **不是为我，** 他默念。 **不是为了我而拯救他。请为了他自己。这是Charles应得的。**  
  
也许Charles和神灵的关系比起Erik要更好些——随着时间的推移Erik开始这么想。也许命运站在Charles的那一边，就好像骰子掷出两个六点一般。亦或者，终于，在Erik的生命中出现了一样他被允许拥有的东西。  
  
Erik并不在意这为何发生。他只记得痛苦而又如释重负的那一刻、当医生告诉他Charles将会活下去的时候。  
  


**

  
  
Charles对Erik说的第一句话——有意识的，拥有完全自知和记忆的情况下——是，“我想回家。”  
“当然可以，”Erik说。“我会带你回家。”  
Charles松了口气。他感觉到自己已经好多了，但“好多了”仍然情况不容乐观。医生说过，此时他能做的只有好好休息，好好吃饭，还有只喝浓度不超过伯爵红茶的饮品。在医院里谁能好好休息呢？ **上帝，是啊，睡觉，再睡觉，永远、永远不要再见Sebastian Shaw一眼，那就是我所有的要求。  
**  
Erik低声说，“我可以安排回迈阿密的飞机，只要你能够坐飞机就立即出发。或者是船。你可以在船上休息，如果不会晕船的话——”  
“不。我不是指迈阿密。只是——某个属于我自己的地方。”  
“……你在西尼兰蒂亚广场的公寓？”  
“拜托，”Charles说完就再度陷入沉睡。他这几天总是很快昏睡过去。  
  
一名私人护工陪伴他们离开医院，帮助Charles重新安顿下来。她本可以留得更久，但尽管她本身并无过错，却总令Charles想起Sebastian和Emma雇佣来监禁他的那个女人。一等到他能够自己去如厕之后，他便立即让Erik遣散了她。  
  
但即便是那小小的距离都难以逾越——随着时间的流逝，Charles意识到这不仅仅是虚弱还有疲倦的原因，他需要很大努力才能挪动双腿，而且他的协调能力只好转了稍许。这症状似乎越往下身越严重；尽管他的双手已经几乎回复了灵敏和力量，他的腿部却仍然无力，脚则几乎无法受自己控制。医生说过，你也许会经受一些运动神经病变。原来这就是他的意思。Charles或许可以再度在自己的房子里行走，或许甚至可以在拐杖的帮助下散步于路边——但看起来，他再也无法正常走路了。  
  
其他后遗症似乎也挥之不去。中毒之后他的脱发情况十分严重，再也没有新生发丝长出。目前为止，他的头发只是变得稀薄；然而，Charles从他的父亲和祖父就知道秃顶是未来不可避免的。而今只是从三十年后提前到了五年后而已。  
比起无力的双腿，这根本算不了什么。不过Charles还是时常会想到它；这次要的损失能够让他稍微分心。  
  
至少其他症状很快消退了。他双颊和四肢病态的潮红已经变成了浅浅的红晕，假以时日便能完全消失。最初的一周肺水肿折磨了他，但他的呼吸一天一天地轻松起来。黄疸和皮疹也一同不见了。  
 **所以我能够再度感觉健康，** Charles努力让自己乐观向上，在他短暂的清醒时段之中。 **如果我感觉好了，其他事情就没那么重要了。  
**  
他清醒的一半时间保持了这样乐观的心态。另一半则偶尔以泪洗面。  
  
随着这样的清明状态逐渐增多，Charles开始能够把精神集中在其他方面，而不止是身体的状态。最重要的是，Charles意识到Erik每晚都在他的公寓里。  
他们谈话很少，主要是因为Charles花了好几天才能保持醒觉、维持三到四分钟的专注。但他感觉自己宛若睡梦中都在想着Erik。有时候，身边这耐心的男人对他而言几乎只像是一道沉默的影子，而且Charles的眼睛要花一会儿才能正常聚焦，但他感到自己仿佛能感应到Erik的存在。显而易见，是Erik给他用托盘端来茶好吐司，给他量体温、跟医生打电话交流病情，也是他总把一杯水放在Charles的床头。Charles记不清了，但他觉得Erik依稀还帮他擦洗过一次澡。  
  
 **真不凑巧，** 他心想着、在床上翻了个身瞪着天花板。 **Erik终于脱光了我的衣服，而我却根本不记得。**  
然后Charles意识到——他在思考，清醒着，意识比中毒之后的任何时候都要清明。显然，最糟糕的毒素终于离开了他的身体。  
  
他用胳膊肘撑起上身，环视四周。尽管他在这公寓里度过的时光甚少，但它感觉就像是他的，这就够了。他从迈阿密千里迢迢带来的书本叠在几个小书架上；尽管他无法想象自己什么时候能有精力去读，这微渺的希望也足以令他感到欢欣。窗外依稀的嘈杂声带进来了西尼兰蒂亚广场所有的尘嚣和热闹——绝对比Sebastian Shaw大宅外那怪异的宁静要好太多了。  
  
还有一杯新鲜的水搁在他的床边。  
  
Charles努力走到卫生间之后，他决定自己继续争取走到厨房。也许他可以和Erik一起喝茶吃吐司，就在今天——假如Erik真在这里的话。  
当他轻手轻脚到达厨房之后，Charles透过小窗看到Erik睡在长沙发上，垫着一只枕头，一张薄毯覆着他的身体。尽管这和Charles预想到的差不多，他还是被一阵强烈的情感击中，不得不扶住桌子来稳住自己。  
  
情感，还有记忆。  
  
 **我爱你。** Erik说过——Charles很确定——事实上，他说了不止一次，不是吗？逃离Shaw的全程都模糊成了恐惧和伤痛，只记得Emma惊慌苍白的脸，还有感觉到Erik的手臂搂着他、支持着他。 **这令我痛不欲生，无法拥有你，无法保护你。  
** **我爱你。**  
  
当然它肯定是真的，不然的话Erik也不会在这儿。  
  
也许Erik的感官因为多年的战争生涯而变得异常敏锐。无论如何，Charles走过厨房的轻微脚步声足够惊醒他。“Charles？”Erik坐起身，毯子从身上滑下，露出他只穿着背心和内裤的身体。“你需要什么吗？”  
Charles开始微笑。他感觉自己有很多年没有笑过了。“只要早餐就好。”  
  
  
“我给你弄早餐。回床上去吧。”  
“我厌倦了一直躺在床上，”Charles说，小心翼翼地坐在厨房其中一张椅子上。即使清晨微薄的阳光，此时对他的眼睛也显得有些强烈。  
  
Erik随之也走进了厨房，一言不发地开始料理Charles的早餐。有一会儿，Charles只是简单地享受着Erik在身旁——照顾着他——但随后一些思绪闯入了他的脑海。首先，Erik并非暂住这里，而是显然与他同居在这公寓。在小小客厅的一隅，Charles能够看到几只散乱的箱子，其中一个是记忆中Erik在从迈阿密飞里约之时携带的。其次，Erik现在半裸，这对于Charles来讲是新鲜事。尽管他们曾在热带雨林中缠绵亲热过，他却从未能够脱去Erik的哪怕一件衣服。  
还有，他显然已经康复到能够再次注意到英俊的半裸男人的程度。振奋人心。  
再者，Erik想必正在铤而走险。  
  
“你的上级，”Charles开口，“他们以为你在哪儿？”  
“我再也没有什么上级了。我已经退出。”  
“什么？”  
Erik并未从手头的任务中抬起头：开启烤吐司的机器，在Charles的茶杯里放进茶包。“我暂时离开了情报工作，可能永远都不会回归。”  
  
“但为什么？”  
“失去了兴趣。”  
Charles脚下的地板似乎开始旋转，周围的房间也是，他意识到Erik让他回床上躺着不是没道理。然而这段对话实在太过重要，不可忽视。“你失去了追剿纳粹的兴趣？我觉得很难相信。”  
“不是指那个。”  
  
Charles知道他的意思，或自以为知道。然而，无论曾经搅乱Erik心绪的是怎样深沉的情感，如今也变得难以看清。Erik对Charles说话时带着临床诊断般的无动于衷。就好像他只是新雇佣的护工似的。  
  
这就是你对于你曾爱过的人说话的态度吗？  
 **但Erik也许说爱我只是因为他以为我要死了——或是激励我尽可能地逃下楼——**  
  
“你现在要做什么？”Charles说。  
Erik耸肩。“无所谓了。你想在面包上加点黄油吗？”  
“希望可以。”事实上，他开始产生某种真正接近饥饿的感觉；如果继续下去的话，几小时后他就会开口要些更能填饱肚子的东西。然而即便对食物的渴求都显得飘渺而不重要，比起Erik为何在这的谜题，以及他这样做意味着什么。  
  
Charles本可以问，只要Erik能回头望他一眼；但他没有。  
  
 **也许我看上去太丑了。** Charles局促不安地用一只手抚过头发，再次感觉到了那里的稀疏。他的指甲上仍然残留着红痕。无疑他与Erik几个月前在迈阿密遇见的翩翩贵公子已经没多少相似之处了。  
  
“顺带一提，有个好消息，”水一开Erik就拿起了水壶，倒了些热水。“尽管外交部门给你的房租只签到这个月底，但你有足够的钱可以续签——或者回到迈阿密，或者纽约，任何你想去的地方。”  
“不太可能。难道这公寓比我想象的便宜？”  
“首先，你因为完成了任务而获得了偿金，这可以支撑你过好几个月。但那只是杯水车薪而已。重要的是对于Kurt Marko的调查显示，他私下藏匿了你父亲数百万美元的财产。你和你妹妹是理所应当的法定继承人，而且Landau已经完成了让你接管这些账户的文书.”烤吐司跳了出来；Erik开始自然地涂抹黄油。“换句话说，你又成了有钱人。”  
  
“谢天谢地。”Charles吁了口气。“别误解我的意思——在上个月的灾难之后，我再也不想住任何大房子了。但我现在的状态可不适合找工作。”  
而且假如他再也无法正常走路的话，他能干什么工作呢？或许，教学——被延迟了太久的梦想——如果有人愿意雇他的话。  
  
“你觉得假如我申请工作的话，Landau能不能跟雇主联系，让他们知道我从未与Marko同流合污？”Charles问。“还是说这是违反规定的？”  
“他们应该可以想出办法的。”Erik把茶和吐司搁在Charles面前，迟疑了片刻，然后再度转身离开，拧开了收音机的开关。也许他是想要调节气氛——但失败了，因为流泻出来的歌曲是一首缓慢的，甜蜜的舞曲，讲述着爱一个人要不顾一切。  
Charles脱口而出，“是因为我病了吗？”  
  
Erik终于转身面向他，表情充满了困惑。“什么？你是问我为什么给你做早餐吗？”  
“不——我是说，是，但——Erik，你为什么表现成这样？你都根本不看我。”他用双臂抱紧了自己，尽管他猜测此刻感到的寒冷只是出于想象。“在你说过——在你对我说过那些话之后，我以为我们会——好吧，我以为你会直视我。难道我现在已经完全被毁了，所以你不想——”  
  
“不。”Erik立即坐在了小餐桌旁的另一把椅子上。“你怎么能那么想？你一点也没有被毁。你经受了严峻的考验，大多数人都会没命的那种。”  
“我的头发——”  
“让你的头发见鬼去。你现在……很完美。”  
“并没有。”Charles艰难地笑出声，尽管他此刻更想要哭泣。“但为什么你这么怪？”  
  
“一点也不怪。”Erik的微笑很僵硬，针对着他自己的弱点。“我一直是这么对待你的。把你推开，让你保持距离；然而你还是义无返顾。”  
问更多的问题也不会有什么好处。Charles只是让视线锁定在Erik的双眼，一边啜饮着茶。让沉默来替他追问回答罢。  
  
良久，Erik终于开口，“你一定很生气。”  
“对Sebastian和Emma？应该吧。”Charles皱着眉头，手中拿着吐司。“之前，在医院里——你说Emma活了下来，但Sebastian没有。我没记错吧？”  
“是的。但我问的是——生我的气。”  
Charles花了一秒的时间来确认自己没有听错。“我为什么要生你的气？你救了我。让我捡回一条命。”  
  
“你陷入生命危险的唯一原因是我安排你的任务，”Erik垂下了头，像一个等待判决的罪人。“他们给你下毒，我知道你身体不好，但却没看到眼前的真相。”  
“我一开始也不知道，”Charles开解，但Erik没心情听。  
“你被软禁在那房子里，几天，几周，明知道他们在谋杀你却无能为力。另一种形式的纳粹暴行，纳粹的地狱——那正是我害你的。我根本不应该让你冒这样的危险；我应该在他们给你安排任务之前就退出组织。”  
  
“别说了。”Charles的声音听起来比他自己以为能做到的更加强硬。Erik不说话了。“听我说。折磨我的人不是你。给我下毒的人不是你。那些都是任务的风险，从第一天起你就清楚地告诉了我这些风险。我对此心知肚明。”  
“你不可能预料到这个。”  
“茶里下毒吗？倒是不会。”Charles瞥向眼前的茶杯，仍有几缕热气在袅袅升起。“但我知道我可能死去，而我仍然选择了接受任务。我做出这样的选择，因为我想要一个机会来拯救自己。那正是我找到的东西。救赎。我曾经的沉默，恐惧和拖延——现在都被洗刷殆尽，你不明白吗？我做到了。我真的做到了。相信我，Erik——即便是当我以为Shaw会杀死我的时候，我也知道我已经赢回了自己的灵魂。所以我知道这是值得的。你给了我赎罪的机会，我为此感激你。你明白吗？我从心底感谢你。”  
  
Erik点了点头。他的眼眶红了，但他不是那种会流泪的男人——即便是此时，沐浴在收音机传出的爱歌之中。  
于是Charles咬了一口自己的早餐，厌恶着沉寂，享受着歌曲，完全自如地沉浸于Erik的再度陪伴。只有他们两人。  
  
终于，Erik又开口了，声音沙哑。“我会一直照顾你，只要你需要我。我会带你回美国，或者是任何你想去的地方。但一旦你准备好了——你理应拥有自由。我会让你自由。”  
  
 **他一直都爱我。自始至终。他曾经隐藏，而此刻仍在隐藏。我必须相信他** 。Charles鼓起勇气说，“自由和孤独并不是一回事。”  
“我是说，如果你想要——”  
“你不知道我想要什么吗？”Charles及时制止了自己的恳求。如果Erik不允许自己获得幸福，如果他的“爱”只是因为Charles命悬一线而激发，最好现在来揭晓真相。“Erik，告诉我。 **你想要** 什么？”  
  
Erik花了好一会儿才回答。“我……我想要一个赎罪的机会。”  
他没有再说更多；没有必要说。Charles已经明白了。Erik想要赎罪，因为舍弃妻儿，也因为险些让Charles堕入同样的厄运。尽管Charles认为他不需为此赎罪，因为这只是战争驱使下的艰难抉择，那也没关系。因为Erik相信，那就够了。  
  
赎罪只能通过两种方式：牺牲或者爱。Charles感觉他们长久的牺牲都已足够。  
  
“那就留在我身边，”Charles。“留下来。”  
Erik似乎在挣扎该说什么，最后他终于放弃，只是点了点头。但这就足以让Charles幸福得头晕目眩——  
——好吧，也许是因为幸福。也许是第一天起床活动太久造成的体力不支。  
  
“嘿，”Erik握住了Charles的前臂。“你还好吗？”  
“也许有点操之过急，”Charles承认。  
“来吧。我们把你弄回床上去。”  
  
这话听起来本应更激动人心才对，如果Charles在床上除了睡觉以外还能再干些什么的话。他只能任由Erik把他从椅子上拉起来，扶着他走回卧室。Charles知道自己应该休息——但他实在厌倦了卧床，厌倦了睡衣。而且他有种不理智的、难以避免的错觉，像是毒素从他体内渗出，让他皮肤产生可怕的焦灼感。他想要把它全部洗干净。  
“我想洗澡，”他说，“我想先冲个澡，如果你不介意的话。”  
Erik迟疑了，然后说，“好吧。”  
  
Charles坐在床沿，开始尽可能靠自己脱下睡衣。Erik走进了浴室，打开了水龙头——真神奇，听着淅沥的水流声是多么令人愉悦和安心，仅仅是水打在地砖上的声音——然后回到了Charles的身边。但他并没有帮助Charles宽衣，而是开始解开自己的衣服。  
  
他早就猜到Erik的身体会是美丽的，但终于看到他的裸体还是令Charles呼吸都停滞。他自己疲倦的肉体还不能产生反应，但只是欣赏就已经够了。望着他宽阔的肩膀，劲瘦的腰身，还有疤痕纵横的皮肤下肌肉的涟漪。  
那么多的疤痕。  
  
“来吧。”Erik帮Charles脱下了内裤，然后牵着他走进了浴室。 **我们俩第一次裸裎相对，却是这幅样子。** Charles心想，让Erik帮他小心翼翼地站到水流的下面。 **我们会很快好起来的。**  
  
热水流淌过他的后背，Charles因为真切的舒适而低吟出声。残留的毒素仍然让他的某些部位泛红——但只是轻微的。主要是他感觉自己放松了下来，呼吸变得深沉，清水荡涤了他的全身。  
Erik也走进了淋浴间，尽管他并无意清洗自己。他的双手扶着Charles；一只手搭在他的腰间，另一只手在他的肩上。Charles站着，仰起头让水流冲刷过他仅剩的短发。知道Erik无论他变成怎样都会爱他，这感觉真好。  
  
“我该从哪里开始？”Erik沙哑地说。  
“跟我做爱吗？”Charles忍不住开玩笑。“我想我们还得等等。哦，不过我保证会弥补失去的日子。”  
“不，不，”Erik一只手从Charles的肩膀抬起，顺着他的脖颈，捧起了他的脸庞。“我的意思是——走上正途。自我拯救。”  
  
他的意思是，他们不确定的未来，该如何开始。因为他曾经对Charles残酷过——尽管Charles明白他为何如此。这是一个能够深深去爱的男人，但仍然不止该如何表达这份爱。  
  
这世界也并未给他丝毫帮助。两个男人在一起——他们是下流笑话和政府打击的对象，收音机里不会有关于他们的浪漫歌曲。尽管如此，Charles深知他和Erik属于对方；他们原为一体。他想，从第一次望着Erik咬下那片菠萝的时候他便明白了这一点。尽管他们结合的边缘粗砺，并且对于如何与别人分享灵魂并无经验，他仍相信他们会找到办法的。  
  
“听我说，”Charles开口。水珠在他的皮肤上缀成一串；Erik透过水雾低头凝望着他，“找回灵魂的过程不可能轻而易举。”  
Erik的回答过于迅速，“我知道。”他的表情显得如此忧愁——双眼饱含伤痛。水从他神色的发丝滴落到脸颊上，宛如眼泪。“但不管需要多久——不管代价是什么——我都会献给你。我发誓。”  
  
“需要一生的时间，”Charles说。“近乎一辈子。”  
Erik点了点头。  
“和我共度那一生吧。”  
  
在其他任何时候，Erik显露出的纯粹迷茫几乎可以算是有趣的。然而此刻弥足珍贵，又是那么脆弱。也太过美丽，因为Charles终于看见了Erik绝望的深处、也终于瞥见了他心中微渺的希望。对他而言，他可以望见的东西不止是此刻彼此站在浴室里的画面，而是可以穿过此时、望见一个他们都不曾预见过的明亮未来。重新找寻自己的世界上的位置，重塑自我——他们还将共眠无尽的夜晚，性爱将不会是急躁的、羞耻的交易，而是共享的亲密与欢愉——学习如何爱，如何被爱。  
  
Erik缓缓地说，“你是真心的吗？”  
Charles抬起一只手抚上Erik的脸，露出了微笑。“试试看吧。”  
  
 ****  



End file.
